


mentari di langit biru

by leevee



Category: Ther Melian - Shienny M.S
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fix-It, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, Mutual Pining, Out of Character, Shipper Ashca, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Sort Of, canon compliant until end of book 1, for some reasons, idiot plot fix-it sort
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24526069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leevee/pseuds/leevee
Summary: Kejadian ini bermula di atas kereta pedagang yang Vrey tumpangi menuju Granville, ketika Aelwen mulai mengangkat suara. “Ada yang mau kubicarakan denganmu.”“Aelwen! Apa saja yang kausembunyikan?!”Sang gadis berambut pirang menelan ludah. “Janji ya, kalau kau mendengar penjelasanku, kau tidak akan marah. Aku ini laki-laki.”Kontan, Vrey menghempaskan genggaman tangan Aelwen. Manusia secantik dan seanggun ini ... bukan seorang wanita?---atau, Ther Melian diceritakan ulang, namun kali ini Vrey sudah tahu identitas rahasia Aelwen sejak awal.bocoran sedikit: semuanya berubah.
Relationships: Ashca Shela Lavanya/Desna Kildea, Vrey/Leighton Thaddeus Granville | Aelwen, minor Vrey/Valadin Illiyara





	mentari di langit biru

**Author's Note:**

> Ther Melian series is written by Shienny M.S.  
> An alternate reality by leevee  
> The author does not take any financial profit from this story
> 
> This work is mostly a canon-retelling for book 1 and a third of book 2.

Kejadian ini bermula di atas kereta pedagang yang Vrey tumpangi menuju Granville.

Sang Vier-Elf baru saja menemukan posisi dan lokasi yang paling tepat untuk merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kereta tersebut, ketika Aelwen mulai mengangkat suara. “Ada yang mau kubicarakan denganmu.”

Vrey menghela napas panjang. “Kita sudah berjalan kaki selama beberapa jam, hanya berdua. Sudah banyak yang kita bicarakan sedari tadi! Apa lagi yang belum kita bicarakan?”

Aelwen bukannya berbaring untuk beristirahat, malah mencari posisi paling nyaman untuk duduk. “Yang ini amat, sangat penting! Aku sengaja mencari waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakannya, makanya aku baru mengajakmu bicara sekarang.”

“Waktu yang tepat? Maksudnya?”

Ekspresi Aelwen yang sedari pagi terlihat begitu tegar, sekarang lebih mirip dengan kucing yang tertangkap basah mencuri makanan. Seakan-akan ia teringat kejadian kemarin; ketika gadis itu mengaku kalau ia telah membocorkan semua rahasia Vrey kepada seisi penghuni Kedai Kucing Liar.

Tunggu. Apa Aelwen akan mengungkit hal itu lagi? Vrey kan sudah tidak marah lagi padanya. Atau dia akan membicarakan sesuatu yang membuatnya marah lagi?

“Oh, aku tahu sekarang,” Vrey mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sembari menegakkan punggungnya. “Kau menunggu sampai kita naik ke kereta pedagang ini, karena kau akan mengatakan sesuatu yang bisa membuatku marah. Dan kalau kita sudah naik kereta seperti ini, aku tidak akan bisa memarahimu kalau tidak mau ditendang oleh pemilik kereta. Aku juga tidak bisa lari ke mana-mana.”

Aelwen tersipu-sipu. “Ah, sepertinya aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan apa pun dari hadapanmu ....”

Sang gadis menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali dan bergerak untuk mencubit lengan temannya itu. “Aelwen! Apa saja yang kausembunyikan?!”

“Aw, aw, stop!”

Aneh. Entah mengapa, lengan atas Aelwen terasa terlalu keras untuk ukuran wanita dari keluarga terhormat. Selama tiga tahun belakangan ini, Aelwen bekerja sekeras apa di kedai, sampai bisa membentuk otot sekeras itu?

Sang kusir kereta berseru, “Hoi, penumpang, jangan berisik!”

Aelwen mengusap-usap lengannya yang terkena serangan cubit berulang-ulang. “Tuh, jangan berisik. Jangan asal cubit orang juga, nanti kita ditendang dari kereta ini.”

Vrey masih belum berhenti menggelengkan kepalanya dalam keheranan. “Dasar. Pintar sekali kau, mencari strategi seperti ini.” Ia menghela napas panjang, lalu mencari posisi duduk yang paling nyaman baginya. “Ya sudah, apa yang mau kaubicarakan?”

Sang gadis berambut pirang menelan ludah. “Janji ya, kalau kau mendengar penjelasanku, kau tidak akan marah. Tidak akan menendangku dari perjalanan ini. Tidak akan berbuat kasar padaku. Dan yang paling penting, tidak membocorkan apa yang aku bicarakan saat ini, kepada siapa pun juga. Paham?”

“Iya, iya, aku paham,” Vrey memutar bola matanya keheranan. “Kita sudah terlalu jauh dari Kota Mildryd. Aku tidak akan membuangmu.”

“Terima kasih, Vrey!” Aelwen tertawa senang dan menggenggam tangan Vrey dengan kedua tangannya. “Kupegang janjimu!”

“Sudah, cepat katakan penjelasanmu! Aku penasaran!”

Aelwen menghela napas panjang dan menghapus tawa di wajahnya. Netra kebiruannya begitu serius. Sang gadis membuka mulutnya dan berkata, “Aku ini laki-laki.”

Kontan, Vrey menghempaskan genggaman tangan Aelwen. Manusia secantik dan seanggun ini ... bukan seorang wanita?

“Dan aku bukan mantan _acolyte._ Aku seorang _eldynn_. Makanya aku memiliki sihir penyembuh.”

Laki-laki. _Eldynn._ Selama ini, Vrey tidur sekamar bukan dengan seorang gadis lemah, dia sekamar dengan seorang ksatria! Laki-laki!

“Aku mengatakan ini padamu sekarang, karena perjalanan kita berbahaya,” lanjut Aelwen. “Aku tidak mau kamu bingung mengapa aku bisa menggunakan pedang, atau mengapa aku bisa menggunakan sihir pelindung, yang harusnya tidak bisa dilakukan oleh seorang _acolyte_.”

Vrey sudah tidur sekamar dengan seorang laki-laki! Selama tiga tahun!

“Kenapa kau baru memberitahukanku sekarang?!”

Sekali lagi, sang kusir berseru, “Jangan berisik!”

Aelwen menjentik lengan Vrey. “Sshh! Diam dulu!”

Sang gadis berambut kecoklatan itu menghembuskan napas panjang. Tenang, tenang, mereka tidak boleh ditendang dari kereta ini dulu.

Temannya itu kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya. “Barusan aku baru mengatakan alasannya, kan? Kalau kautahu kemampuanku sebagai seorang _eldynn,_ perjalanan kita akan jadi lebih mulus. Kau tidak perlu takut kalau ada serangan _daemon_ di malam hari, aku juga bisa bertarung. Lalu kau juga bisa berhati-hati kalau kita sedang ganti baju.”

“Bukan itu maksudnya!” Vrey membalas, sebelum ia terpikir untuk menambahkan sesuatu. “Biarpun alasanmu benar juga sih.”

Aelwen tertawa kecil, dan Vrey mendengus kesal tanpa adanya saluran untuk menyalurkan kekesalannya. “Kenapa kau harus menyamar jadi perempuan?”

Sang gadis—eh, pemuda—di hadapannya mengalihkan pandangan ke jalanan. “Seperti yang kaulihat, aku berasal dari keluarga terhormat. Diajarkan tentang sopan santun tingkat tinggi. Dilatih agar memiliki fisik yang ramping, namun tetap kuat beradu pedang. Dengan rambut sepanjang ini, tidak sulit bagiku untuk menyamar menjadi seorang wanita, sekalipun sudah akil balig.” Ia menghela napas sekali, lalu menoleh ke arah Vrey. “Semua pengumuman orang hilang akan menggambarkanku sebagai seorang laki-laki. Kalau aku menyamar jadi perempuan, tidak akan yang mengenaliku, kan? Karena ciri-cirinya saja sudah beda.”

Sang pencuri menganggukkan kepala berulang kali. Ia terpesona dengan pemikiran pemuda di hadapannya ini; metodenya untuk kabur sebenarnya sangat keren! Harusnya kalau dia sedang dikejar, Vrey berpura-pura jadi laki-laki saja!

Ah, tapi Vrey tidak seperti Aelwen yang lemah lembut dan dapat dengan mudah menjadi seorang perempuan selama tiga tahun berturut-turut tanpa ketahuan. Dia memang kasar, namun suara dan fisiknya tidak cocok untuk menjadi seorang laki-laki.

“Um, Vrey, ada yang mau kautanyakan?” tanya teman seperjalanannya memecah keheningan. “Kau dari tadi menatapku seperti itu, tapi masih belum merespons.”

“Ah, maaf!” sang gadis memutuskan kontak matanya, pipinya terasa agak panas. “Aku masih kaget! Apalagi kau masih menggunakan suara cewek!”

“Kaumau aku pakai suara laki-laki?”

Membayangkan Aelwen yang bersuara berat sambil memakai gaun membuat Vrey ingin muntah. “Um, mungkin nanti saja ... kalau kau tidak sedang pakai pakaian wanita ....”

Aelwen tertawa. Suaranya tidak sehalus biasanya, yang ini lebih lepas, seakan-akan ada beban yang terangkat begitu saja. “Vrey, kau ini lucu sekali! Tapi serius deh, kau tidak marah karena aku menipumu tiga tahun belakangan ini?”

“Aku sebenarnya mau marah!” balas Vrey. “Selama ini, kita tidur sekamar, tapi aku sampai tidak tahu gendermu yang sebenarnya!”

“Aku juga baru tahu pekerjaan kalian yang sebenarnya setelah setahun.”

“Itu karena kami sepakat untuk menyembunyikannya darimu. Tapi kau menyimpan rahasia ini sendirian!”

“Jadi kau ... marah karena aku sekamar denganmu, padahal harusnya tidak?” Aelwen menunduk, ada rona merah muda di kedua telinganya. “Maaf ya, selama ini kaupunya kamar sendiri, tapi aku malah mengganggumu. Beda gender, pula.”

“Yah, kau tidak pernah berbuat hal-hal yang ... tidak pantas, selama tiga tahun ini.” Vrey ikut menunduk, masih tidak berani menatap wajah Aelwen. Wajahnya semakin memerah. “Kupikir selama kamu tetap bersikap sopan seperti waktu di kedai dulu, tidak masalah kalau kita menyewa satu kamar yang sama untuk menghemat uang ....”

“Ah, terima kasih sudah percaya padaku!” Aelwen tersenyum girang dan memeluk lengan Vrey secara refleks. Melihat respons sang gadis yang membeku dalam kekejutan, Aelwen langsung melepas pelukannya. “Maaf!”

Sang kusir pun tak kalah kesal. “Sekali lagi kalian ribut di belakang, kutendang kalian dari kereta ini!”

Bersama-sama, pasangan pengelana tersebut menyahut, “Maaf, Pak!”

Vrey menarik napas panjang untuk menenangkan diri, lalu bertanya lagi. “Lalu, Aelwen itu nama samaran, kan? Nama aslimu siapa?”

Aelwen tersenyum penuh rahasia. “Perjalanan kita masih panjang. Ceritanya akan kulanjutkan lagi, jadi bersabarlah!”

“Ugh, kalau ditinggal begini, aku jadi penasaran!” Vrey terdiam sejenak. Jantungnya berdebar sedikit lebih cepat dari biasanya. Biasanya ia menganggap Aelwen terlalu banyak bicara, namun baru kali ini mereka berbagi rahasia sedalam ini. Kalau ia tahu berpetualang bersama Aelwen akan menjadi menyenangkan seperti ini, harusnya mereka bisa jadi teman sekamar yang lebih akrab waktu masih bekerja di kedai!

Sayang, waktu tidak bisa diulang, dan Vrey harus puas dengan persahabatan yang baru bertumbuh di tengah-tengah perjalanan panjang seperti ini.

“Karena kau menceritakan rahasiamu, aku akan menceritakan rahasiaku.” Gadis itu kembali menatap netra kebiruan Aelwen dalam-dalam. “Bagaimana? Biar kita impas.”

Pemuda itu tersenyum girang. “Ceritakan tentang bagaimana kau bisa tinggal di Falthemnar!”

Terbawa dalam keceriaan Aelwen, Vrey ikut tersenyum dan mulai mendongeng. Tentang seorang Elvar yang begitu baik hati, dengan senyuman secerah mentari, tentang cinta pertama yang kandas begitu saja.

Dan Aelwen tidak pernah sekalipun meledeknya.

* * *

Vrey menyesal telah menceritakan Valadin kepada Aelwen.

Amat, sangat, menyesal.

Demi apa pun, Aelwen itu bukan cewek! Buat apa dia menceritakan tentang cinta pertamanya yang gagal pada seorang cowok? Vrey pasti terbawa emosi saat itu!

Suara asing mengudara di telinga sang gadis. “Aku sudah selesai ganti baju!”

Suara tersebut agak mengingatkannya dengan nada lemah lembut dari Aelwen. Eh, tunggu, apa itu suara asli Aelwen? Masih sama-sama terdengar seperti gaya bicara keturunan bangsawan, namun lebih berat dari biasanya.

“Bagus, daging tupainya sudah matang!”

Kali ini Aelwen sudah mengenakan baju laki-laki. Tidak ada lagi rok di atas lutut dan baju berlengan lebar; yang dipakainya adalah kemeja pria dan celana panjang. Pemuda itu juga mengepang rambutnya jadi lebih pendek, menambah aura maskulinitasnya.

“Ah, senangnya bisa pakai pakaian laki-laki lagi!”

Demi apa pun (lagi), Aelwen begitu cantik dan tampan dalam saat yang bersamaan. Kepala Vrey mau meledak. Setampan inikah, teman sekamar yang sering menata rambutnya kalau kedai sedang tutup?

Vrey tidak bisa menjelaskan perasaannya, namun ia makin menyesal menceritakan Valadin kepada pemuda di hadapannya ini.

“A-Ael ....”

Aelwen tersenyum begitu menawan dengan pencahayaan dari api unggun. “Panggil aku Leighton.”

Vrey berdeham, lalu mencoba menyebutkan nama tersebut. “Oke, um, Le-Leighton?”

Pemuda itu terdiam dengan ekspresi wajah yang sulit dibaca. “Um, bisa panggil aku Leighton kalau kita sedang berduaan saja? Aku masih tidak mau identitasku ketahuan oleh yang lain, tapi kau boleh memanggilku dengan nama asliku.”

“Baiklah,” Vrey menjawab dengan cepat, lalu menoleh ke arah masakannya. “Oh, daging!” Ia menyodorkan satu tusuk lagi kepada partnernya tersebut. “Leighton, untukmu.”

Leighton terdiam seakan-akan dia baru tersambar petir, sebelum mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali dan mengambil makan malamnya. “A-ah, terima kasih, Vrey.”

“Cepat makan, kita masih harus membuat rencana untuk besok!”

Pemuda berkepang itu makan dengan senyuman lebar. Entah mengapa, Vrey tidak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya begitu saja, seakan-akan di hadapannya ada Jubah Nymph siap pakai, dan ia tak bisa mengabaikannya begitu saja.

Setelah tiga tahun bersama-sama seperti ini, mengapa mendadak Aelwen-Leighton terlihat begitu berbeda?

* * *

Vrey tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya.

Aelwen.

Leighton.

Yang berbeda hanya nama dan gender, tapi mengapa hatinya jadi kacau begini? Mengganggu sekali! Dan siapa sih, yang berani mengetuk pundaknya?

“Vrey!”

“Oh, maaf, Leighton!” gadis itu berkata sembari membalikkan tubuh ke arah teman perjalanannya. “Ada apa?”

“Dari tadi aku berusaha memanggilmu, tapi kau bengong saja. Belokannya ada di sini.”

Netra keunguan tersebut bergerak ke arah jalan setapak yang hampir dilewatinya. “Ah, maaf! Aku sedang banyak pikiran!”

Mereka mengambil jalan tersebut, dan Leighton kembali membuka mulut. “Banyak pikiran? Tentang apa? Jubah Nymph? Tak usah dikhawatirkan, kita pasti bisa membuatnya tanpa masalah besar, tak peduli teori apa pun yang kaukatakan di malam pertama itu!”

Malam pertama.

Vrey hampir tersandung mendengarnya, kalau Leighton tidak mencengkeram kedua pundaknya untuk menjaga keseimbangan. “Hati-hati dong!”

“Iya, maaf, aku bakal lebih hati-hati,” ujar Vrey dongkol. Jantungnya berdebar cepat, seakan-akan ia sedang menjalankan misi pencurian. “Kau juga, stop pegang pundakku begitu. Aku enggak bakal jatuh lagi, kok.”

Leighton langsung melepaskan kedua tangannya. “Ah, maaf!”

Ugh, terlalu banyak kata ‘maaf’ akhir-akhir ini, Vrey jadi kesal sendiri. Leighton juga tidak membantu banyak dengan mengoceh, lagi. “Oh iya, Vrey, jawab dulu pertanyaanku tadi. Kau sedang memikirkan apa?”

Haruskah ia jujur? Yah, daripada mereka berdua makin terganggu dan perjalanan makin tertunda, Vrey mungkin harus berkata jujur. “Um ... kalau kuceritakan, jangan tertawa, ya.”

Pemuda di sampingnya itu tersenyum, berusaha keras menahan tawa. “Sepertinya aku sudah tahu apa masalahnya, tapi ceritakanlah.”

“Kalau kau sudah tahu, kenapa aku masih harus bercerita lagi, bodoh?!”

Leighton tidak tahan untuk tidak tertawa. “Habisnya, kalau tebakanku benar, ini lucu!”

“Sudah kubilang, jangan tertawa!” Vrey memukul lengan Leighton agak keras. Ia tidak peduli; toh lengan Leighton adalah lengan seorang penyandang pedang, tidak mungkin selemah itu. “Kalau kau tertawa terus, aku tidak akan cerita!”

“Oke, oke, aku akan berhenti tertawa.” Pemuda berambut pirang itu menarik napas dan tersenyum lebar. Vrey tidak suka ekspresi itu. “Ayo, ceritakan padaku.”

Vrey mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit dan bergumam, “Aku masih tidak menyangka kalau kau itu seorang laki-laki.”

Sang gadis terus melangkah, sebelum ia sadar kalau tidak ada yang mengikutinya. “Leighton?”

Yang dipanggil masih terdiam di tempat, beberapa belas langkah di belakang Vrey. “Jadi kau masih mempermasalahkan genderku.”

Vrey mengangguk. Leighton berusaha keras untuk menahan tawanya, namun usaha itu tidak bisa Vrey apresiasi. “Sudah kubilang, jangan tertawa!”

“Aku tidak tertawa!”

“Tapi kau hampir tertawa!”

“Aku berusaha menahannya!”

“Tidak cukup!” Sang gadis berlari menyusul temannya yang masih belum bergerak. “Sini kau!”

Satu tinju melayang ke lengan Leighton. “Aw! Kau tidak mau aku memegang pedang, apa?”

“Itu karena kau menertawaiku!”

“Aku kan sudah berusaha untuk tidak tertawa, hargai dong!”

“Usahamu masih kurang!”

“Baik, baik, maafkan aku, Yang Mulia,” ujar Leighton sembari membungkukkan badan layaknya memberi hormat. “Aku tidak akan tertawa lagi, sungguh. Tapi lucu lho, tebakanku ternyata benar.”

Wajah Vrey makin merona. “A-aku sulit membiasakan diri dengan gendermu yang sekarang.”

“Aku mengerti, kok,” Leighton membalas sembari mengajaknya berjalan berdampingan. “Pertama kalinya aku memakai pakaian wanita, aku juga merasa aneh. Namun aku terus berpikir, kalau aku tidak membiasakan diri, bagaimana caranya aku kabur dari tempat itu?”

“Berapa lama sampai kau terbiasa?”

“Cukup lama. Tiap kali ada pria yang menatapku dengan sorot aneh, aku langsung merasa ingin mencabut semua gaun dan rok itu, namun aku tidak bisa.”

Vrey terdiam, lalu memikirkan kehidupan mereka di kedai. “Bagaimana dengan pelanggan kedai?”

“Aku memainkan kartu sebagai wanita keturunan bangsawan yang lemah, jadi kalau ada pelanggan yang berbuat aneh ... aku hanya bisa menunggu Gill, Rufius, atau Clyde bertindak.”

Hati Vrey mencelos. Apa itu sebabnya Aelwen beberapa kali meringkuk dalam selimut setelah kedai tutup, dan tidak bisa diganggu? Sang gadis pun berujar, “Evan memang payah.”

Leighton mengangguk setuju. “Amat payah. Tidak seperti aku yang keren, jago menggunakan pedang, dan berpengetahuan luas. Makanya aku yang menemanimu ke Granville.”

Vrey membalikkan badan dan berkacak pinggang. Sang pemuda tersenyum iseng. “Itu kan, yang kaupikirkan?”

Satu tinju lagi ke lengan Leighton yang lain. “Aw! Kau ini, dari tadi kerjaannya hanya memukulku saja!”

“Karena omonganmu aneh semua!” Vrey mempercepat langkahnya. “Ayo, kita harus berjalan lebih jauh dari kemarin!”

“Oke, oke ....”

Seulas senyum menghiasi wajah gadis itu. Masalah tentang gender Leighton? Nanti juga selesai sendiri. Tidak apa-apa. Yang penting, ia harus mendapatkan Jubah Nymph dulu!

* * *

Cabut kata-katanya barusan.

Vrey tidak bisa membiasakan diri dengan identitas rahasia Leighton.

Hari ini mereka terjebak hujan untuk kesekian kalinya, sehingga perjalanan mereka tertunda. Perbekalan tinggal sedikit, mereka benar-benar harus menyetok lebih banyak suplai sesampainya di Kota Kynan nanti. Untuk saat ini, mereka hanya bisa berbaring di dalam tenda, menunggu hingga suara hujan berhenti untuk melanjutkan perjalanan.

Setidaknya, Leighton yang benar-benar ingin bermalam di Kota Kynan hari itu juga.

“Kau yakin, mau mencapai kota malam ini juga?” Vrey bertanya untuk kesekian kalinya, tubuh berbaring santai di samping Leighton, telinga lancipnya fokus untuk mendengar tanda-tanda bahaya. “Sebentar lagi matahari terbenam. Rumput di sini cukup tinggi, kita tidak akan sadar kalau masuk dalam Kabut Gelap.”

Leighton menoleh ke arah teman perjalanannya. “Justru aku yang merasakan firasat buruk sejak kita berkemah di sini. Kau yakin, tidak ada _daemon_ yang mengganggu kita malam ini?”

“Iya, aku yakin.”

“Maaf saja ya. Di malam pertama kita—”

Leighton. Tolong. Stop gunakan makna ganda seperti itu. Vrey mau mati mendengarnya.

“—bukannya kau yang membuat teori kalau hal buruk akan menyertai kita selama perjalanan? Hari ini, kita resmi dua minggu meninggalkan Mildryd, dan sejauh ini kita belum bertemu _daemon_ sama sekali.”

“Itu karena aku hati-hati dalam mencari jalan,” balas Vrey. “Dan hal buruk yang menimpa kita adalah, perjalanan yang diperlambat serta cuaca buruk seperti ini. Itu kesialan yang harus kubayar demi Jubah Nymph.”

“Tapi firasat burukku benar-benar kuat, Vrey.” Ekspresi wajah Leighton terlihat begitu kacau, sampai-sampai pemuda itu bangkit untuk duduk. “Tempat ini tidak bagus untuk menginap. Lebih baik kita tunggu sampai hujan reda, lalu langsung pergi ke kota.”

“Dan bertarung dengan _daemon_?”

“Aku sih, tidak takut.” Leighton menepuk tasnya yang berisi pedang. “Kan aku bawa senjata. Kau juga punya Aen Glinr. Kita bisa melindungi punggung satu sama lain.”

Vrey memicingkan mata dalam ketidakyakinan. “Walaupun kau semalam belum tidur sama sekali?”

“Maaf kalau aku tidak tega membangunkanmu,” balas pemuda itu dalam kekesalan yang sama. “Lagi pula, bukannya itu yang kita lakukan akhir-akhir ini? Harusnya kita bergantian berjaga, tapi kita malah saling mengambil jatah sampai subuh.”

Sang gadis mengalihkan pandangannya. “Ya, ya, betul juga sih.”

“Kau masih tidak yakin kalau aku bisa menggunakan pedang dengan baik? Aku ini _eldynn,_ lho.”

Vrey terdiam. Dia masih belum melihat Leighton menggunakan pedangnya sampai sekarang, sehingga masih belum bisa membuat penilaian. Namun kalau ia mengaku, perasaan temannya akan terluka.

Perjalanan mereka masih panjang. Mereka tidak bisa bertengkar parah di sini.

“Baiklah,” ujar gadis itu dengan lemah, kedua kelopak mata tertutup. “Saat hujan berhenti, kita akan bergerak.”

“Terima kasih, Vrey!” Leighton kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di tenda, dan Vrey membuka mata. Senyum khas Leighton yang menenangkan dan penuh percaya diri, namun bukan hanya untuk dirinya sendiri. Pemuda itu percaya pada mereka berdua.

Mereka berdua bertatapan dalam diam untuk beberapa saat, ketenangan di wajah Leighton tidak juga menghilang, membawa Vrey kembali jatuh dalam kenangan masa lampau.

Lucunya, jika di malam pertama ia harus berbaring di rumput dan langit lepas untuk kembali teringat akan dirinya bersama Valadin, kini di dalam tenda pengap pun ia bisa merasakan jantungnya berdegup cepat, secepat masa-masa itu.

Argh, ini tidak lucu! Mengapa ia terus teringat akan Valadin ketika ia sedang bersama dengan Leighton? Apa karena mereka sama-sama berambut pirang? Atau karena mereka sama-sama _eldynn?_ Sebenarnya, ada berapa banyak persamaan di antara mereka, sih?

Yang pasti, Vrey tidak suka kalau ia terus teringat akan masa lalu yang tidak bisa diraih. Valadin tidak akan pernah memintanya kembali ke Falthemnar. Mereka tidak akan pernah menonton matahari terbenam dari jembatan gantung lagi. Semuanya sudah berakhir.

“Pikirkan tentang Jubah Nymph, dan semua petualangan yang menanti kita di depan.”

Vrey mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, seluruh indra akhirnya kembali padanya. Sejak kapan Leighton membelai punggung tangannya seperti ini? Dan mengapa Vrey tidak sanggup menepisnya?

“Kau tidak sedang kangen dengan Kucing Liar, karena kau pasti langsung mengomel tentang salah satu dari mereka.” Netra kebiruan tersebut penuh dengan kehangatan, mengunci sang gadis dalam lautan. “Valadin?”

Sang gadis mengangguk, pikirannya terfokus pada sentuhan jemari Leighton pada tangannya. “Aku tidak tahu apa ini akan membuatmu nyaman atau tidak, tapi ....”

Leighton membuka kedua lengannya lebar-lebar, dan Vrey membenamkan kepalanya pada rengkuhan tersebut.

Emosi kurang ajar. Membuat Vrey menunjukkan kelemahan ketika ia sudah bersikap kuat sebisanya. Ia menghirup aroma tubuh Leighton sebisanya (penuh dengan udara rawa yang berdansa dengan hujan), berjuang untuk mengosongkan pikiran dari kenangan masa lampau yang takkan terulang.

Sebelum kesadarannya menghilang, yang ada di benak gadis itu hanya satu hal: dulu, Aelwen bahkan tidak pernah memeluknya seperti ini.

Identitas rahasia kurang ajar.

* * *

Ini yang terjadi selanjutnya, dalam benak Vrey yang setengah sadar.

Dingin. Tidak ada kehangatan tubuh manusia yang tadi membawanya dalam tidur lelap. Namun telinganya menangkap suara sekelompok _daemon_ di tengah hujan rintik, dan Leighton melawan semuanya sendirian, hanya pemuda itu dan pedangnya.

“Vrey, bangun! Bantu aku!”

Insting mengambil alih. Sang gadis langsung mengambil Aen Glinr dan merapal mantra untuk memperlambat deretan Gullon yang ingin memburu mereka. Banyak sekali! Ada belasan!

Namun Leighton tidak gentar. Setiap tebasan sudah dikalkulasi, ia tidak perlu bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri untuk menghabisi semua _daemon_ yang mengincarnya. Ini bukan pertempuran, ini adalah tarian perang.

Sebaliknya, _daemon_ yang mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Vrey malah berhasil menggigit tangan gadis itu saat dia baru mau melangkah keluar tenda. “Aw!”

Satu sabetan untuk menghentikan gigitan. “Vrey, awas!”

Untungnya, bukan tangan itu yang memegang Aen Glinr. Vrey tidak mau bertarung tanpa sisi dominannya. Sang Vier-Elf langsung berdiri membelakangi Leighton dan mengambil kuda-kuda. “Jangan pikirkan aku! Mana sisanya?”

“Tadi itu yang terakhir,” balas sang pemuda sembari meraih tangan Vrey yang terluka. “Maaf, aku terlambat membangunkanmu. Aku akan membersihkan lukamu dulu.”

Sambil menunggu temannya itu mengambil peralatan untuk membersihkan lukanya, Vrey hanya bisa terdiam sembari menunggu kesadarannya kembali. “Aku ... dari tadi tidur?”

“Nyenyak sekali,” jawab Leighton sembari membasuh luka di tangan Vrey. “Aku tidak tega membangunkanmu, maaf ya. Tapi bagus juga sih, aku bisa mengambil jatah jaga.”

“Apanya yang bagus? Kau jadi harus menangani semua _daemon_ itu sendirian!”

“Bagusnya adalah, aku memang bisa menangani Gullon. Tidak seperti kau yang biasanya lari dari mereka. Bayangkan kalau kau yang tugas jaga; sepertinya kau sudah terluka lebih parah dari ini.”

Ah, Leighton mengatakan kebenaran. Melihat tarian pedang barusan, Vrey harus mengakui kalau kemampuan bertempurnya hampir tidak dapat menyamai Leighton. Bagaimana ia dapat melindungi punggung Leighton kalau seperti ini caranya?

“Maaf, aku tidak bisa menggunakan sihir penyembuhku dulu. Kita harus pergi ke Kota Kynan dan mencari dokter, sekarang. Sebelum lukamu bertambah parah. Ayo berberes.”

Vrey paham. Darah _daemon_ dapat menarik _daemon_ lain berdatangan. Tempat mereka sudah tidak aman. Mereka harus menembus hujan saat ini juga.

Tepat saat mereka selesai mengepak semua barang, rasa sakit menjalar dari tangannya ke lengan. “Argh!”

Leighton menelan ludah. “Pegang tanganku. Kalau kau merasa lemas mendadak, aku harus bisa langsung menangkapmu. Oke?”

Vrey hanya bisa mengangguk, dan malam panjang itu pun berlanjut.

* * *

Saat Vrey membuka mata, yang dilihatnya adalah Aelwen.

“Selamat pagi!” seru pemuda itu dengan suara wanita yang familier. Leighton sudah mengenakan pakaian wanita lagi, menggerai rambut pirangnya yang melebihi pinggang, dan memegang madu di tangan kiri. “Dokter bilang, lukamu akan cepat sembuh kalau diolesi madu. Aku akan mengganti perbanmu, setelah ini kita akan mencari makan.”

“Oh, kita sudah di Kota Kynan?”

Leighton tersenyum mengiyakan. “Karena itu, aku akan berdandan seperti ini lagi. Kaupaham apa yang harus kaulakukan, kan?”

Vrey mengangguk dan bangkit dari tempat tidur. “Aku mau mandi.”

“Jangan! Lukamu tidak boleh kena air dulu!”

“Kalau aku membiarkan tanganku di luar bak pemandian, bagaimana?”

“Aku tidak bisa memastikan kalau lukamu tidak akan basah, jadi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mandi.”

Ugh! Seandainya Leighton benar-benar wanita sungguhan, Vrey bisa membersihkan badan dengan layak walau di bawah pengawasan!

Sang gadis memutuskan untuk mengganti topik. Ia jadi teringat akan kondisi Leighton saat pertama kali mereka bertemu, luntang-lantung karena uangnya habis dipakai untuk transportasi semata. “Um, setelah ini bagaimana? Kita membeli perbekalan, lalu lanjut berjalan kaki ke Granville? Uang kita tidak akan cukup untuk menyewa kereta.”

“Dengan kondisi tanganmu yang belum pulih? Tidak bisa. Berjalan kaki akan lebih lama dan lebih berbahaya, dan kondisimu tidak cukup optimal untuk melawan _daemon.”_

Vrey meringis. Dengan tangan luka dan kemampuan bertarung yang tidak seimbang, ia hanya akan membebani Leighton . Lucu juga kalau dua minggu lalu, ia berpikir temannya itu hanya akan jadi penghalang; sekarang keadaannya malah terbalik. “Tapi kita bisa berjalan-jalan menyusuri kota, kan? Kita cari pilihan terbaik.”

“Itu juga niatanku hari ini,” ujar Leighton yang berjalan menuju pintu kamar. “Bersihkan badanmu dan ganti baju. Aku akan turun duluan. Dan jangan salah panggil namaku!”

Oh, iya. Mulai hari ini, Leighton akan kembali berdandan sebagai Aelwen. Setelah dua minggu terbiasa melihat teman perjalanannya dalam pakaian pria, ia harus kembali membiasakan diri dengan teman sekamar seorang perempuan.

Ah, padahal Vrey hampir terbiasa dengan semua identitas rahasia itu!

(ya, bohongi hatimu sesukanya, sekalipun wajahmu selalu memanas kalau mengingat hangatnya pelukan Leighton.)

Tuh, kan. Wajah Vrey jadi panas lagi. Ia menepuk kedua pipi beberapa kali untuk menyadarkan diri. Ada uang yang harus dihemat dan Jubah Nymph yang harus didapatkan!

* * *

Kota Kynan adalah kota transit paling sampah yang pernah ada.

Ini bukan kota, ini hanya desa sederhana! Sejauh mata memandang, yang ada hanya perkebunan jagung yang belum siap panen. Kalau mereka masuk area ramai sebentar saja, semua penduduk kota akan langsung membicarakan telinga lancipnya. Memangnya kaum Elvar tidak pernah mampir ke Kynan, ya?

Desas-desus paling parah terjadi di kedai tempat mereka makan siang. Vrey mau meledak!

“Ugh, harusnya aku bawa topi, atau kain untuk menutup telingaku!” gumamnya kesal. “Mereka memang hanya berbisik-bisik, tapi telingaku cukup tajam untuk mendengar omongan mereka, tahu!”

“Sabar, sabar,” ujar Leighton di sebelahnya yang langsung menggelitik telinga lancip Vrey sesaat. “Daerah ini sepertinya jarang dilewati kaum Elvar, makanya mereka masih kaget. Abaikan saja semuanya.”

“Aku sudah berusaha!” balasnya dengan wajah masam. “Kota ini juga jelek banget. Mau sewa kereta, harganya mahal. Tidak ada yang bawa kantong uang, aku tidak bisa mencopet.”

Leighton menyodok siku temannya dengan lemah. “Jangan rusak reputasimu di hari pertama. Coba cari hal lain untuk didengar selain tentang telingamu yang imut itu.”

Aduh, pemuda ini, sekalipun pakai suara wanita juga masih bisa menggoda Vrey! Sepasang telinga itu semakin kemerahan jadinya.

Mendadak ia mendengar sesuatu. Tentang seorang pelanggan dari Kota Granville yang sedang memerlukan komodo dalam jumlah besar.

“Jadi maksudnya, kau tidak sanggup memenuhi permintaanku? Katamu, ini peternakan terbaik dan terbesar di seantero negara, mana buktinya?”

“Saya bukannya tidak sanggup,” jawab sang penjual komodo yang kesulitan menangani pelanggannya. “Saya sanggup memenuhi jumlah komodo yang Anda minta. Masalahnya, saya sedang kekurangan pegawai. Seandainya saya punya pegawai yang cukup, saya pasti akan mengantarnya segera.”

Sang pelanggan bergumam, sepertinya berusaha memikirkan sebuah solusi. “Sebenarnya, kapal udara yang saya pesan untuk mengantar pesanan juga baru tiba dua minggu lagi. Apakah dua minggu waktu yang cukup untuk mencari pegawai?”

“Cukup! Saya akan mengambil tawaran Anda!”

Kedua pria tersebut menyelesaikan transaksi mereka, dan Vrey mulai memutar otak ketika Leighton kembali bersuara. “Sepertinya kau mencuri dengar kabar bagus. Ceritakan padaku, dong.”

Vrey mengulas sebuah senyuman lebar. “Tadi ada peternak komodo yang butuh pegawai. Kita bisa meminta pekerjaan padanya, lalu mengumpulkan uang untuk menyewa kereta! Bagaimana?”

Leighton mengangguk ceria. “Ide bagus. Kita harus cepat, sebelum lowongannya diambil orang lain!”

Jadi ini yang mereka lakukan. Vrey memasang telinga, menunggu sang pembeli keluar dari kedai, lalu memberi aba-aba pada Leighton untuk mengambil tempat di seberang sang penjual dan mulai berdiskusi.

“Oh, Anda si Elvar yang baru datang kemarin!” kata sang bapak-bapak paruh baya.

Vrey langsung tersulut emosi. “Saya ini Vier-Elf!”

Leighton refleks menginjak sepatu Vrey. Sang gadis balas menatap galak.

“Lei—”

Satu sodokan lagi di siku. “Tidak usah marah-marah pada bapak ini! Sudah, kau diam saja!” Leighton langsung menoleh ke lawan bicara mereka dengan suara paling lembut yang biasa dipakainya untuk bernegosiasi. “Salam kenal, Pak, nama saya Aelwen. Maaf, Vrey memang emosian. Kami berasal dari Mildryd, dia sudah terbiasa melihat Vier-Elf di sana.”

“Ah, tidak apa-apa,” ujar sang peternak dengan sabar. Salam kenal juga, saya Edern. Kami biasanya hanya melihat Elvar setahun sekali, saat mereka singgah ke sini dalam perjalanan ke Granville.”

“Nah kebetulan, kami juga perlu ke Granville, tapi uang kami hampir habis di perjalanan.” Ia melirik sekilas ke arah perban yang membebat tangan Vrey dengan ekspresi khawatir.

“Oh, apa kalian terburu-buru?” Sorot wajah Edern langsung ceria. “Kalau tidak, mungkin kalian bisa bekerja di tempatku dulu selama dua minggu. Ada pembeli dari Ibukota, dalam dua minggu ia akan mengirim kapal udara untuk mengangkut komodo. Mereka gampang gelisah, padahal perjalanan naik kapal udara butuh sepuluh jam. Kalau kalian bisa tinggal di peternakanku dan belajar menangani mereka, kalian boleh menumpang kapal udara itu menuju Ibukota.”

Vrey menelan ludah. Kapal udara? Dia masih belum tahu itu kendaraan macam apa, namun benda itu dapat mempersingkat perjalanan dari dua minggu menjadi sepuluh jam! Vrey tidak pernah tahu barang seperti itu ada di dunia ini!

“Jadi kalau kami bekerja dengan Anda, kami akan bisa menumpang kapal udara ke Granville, dan Anda juga akan menyediakan kamar?”

“Serta makan dua kali sehari.”

Coret pendapat Vrey barusan. Kota Kynan adalah kota transit terbaik!

Tanpa basa-basi dan bertanya lagi pada teman perjalanannya (buat apa menolak tawaran emas seperti ini?) Leighton menjawab, “Kami bersedia.”

“Baiklah, aku akan menunjukkan kepada kalian peternakanku, supaya besok pagi kalian bisa langsung bekerja.” Sang peternak menambahkan, “Kalian terlihat seperti anak-anak baik, kuharap aku bisa percaya pada kalian.”

Vrey hampir bersorak kegirangan kalau Leighton tidak cepat-cepat menginjak kakinya. Sementara Edern menyelesaikan urusannya di kedai dan Vrey senyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang memenangkan lotre, Leighton berjalan santai dan menarik sebuah perkamen tua di papan pengumuman.

* * *

Malamnya, ketika tidak ada orang yang terbangun, Leighton kembali mengenakan pakaian pria dan mengajak Vrey bicara.

“Kau hampir keceplosan menyebut nama asliku barusan. Sepertinya aku perlu memberitahukan hal ini, supaya kau makin hati-hati.”

“Iya, maaf,” Vrey berkata dengan datar. “Jadi, karena kita akan berada di kota cukup lama, kau tidak akan punya kesempatan untuk menggunakan baju laki-laki lagi?”

“Sampai kita pergi dari Kota Granville,” jawab Leighton dalam kekesalan. “Ah, padahal aku lebih suka pakai baju ini!”

Vrey mengernyitkan keningnya. “Kalau begitu, pakai baju itu saja selama bekerja di kandang. Kalau ditanya, bilang saja baju laki-laki lebih praktis.”

Leighton menggeleng cepat, lalu mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Vrey. “Lihat dulu pengumumannya, baru bicara lagi.”

Vrey mengarahkan matanya ke atas, ke bawah, lalu ke atas lagi. Ia membaca perkamen usang itu berulang-ulang dengan ekspresi ketidakpercayaan. “Kau ... Leighton Thaddeus Granville, sang pangeran Granville.”

“Putra mahkota, pula.”

Sang gadis kini saling beradu tatap dengan teman perjalanannya. “Kau menyamar jadi perempuan karena wajahmu dikenali semua orang.”

“Mungkin di seluruh benua. Ingat, Kerajaan Granville adalah kerajaan paling besar. Aku benar-benar dicari oleh semua orang, sekalipun sudah tiga tahun sejak aku menghilang.”

“Dan kalau ada yang bisa membawamu kembali ke istana kerajaan, aku akan mendapatkan uang yang sangat banyak.”

Leighton bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. “Sungguh teman yang kurang ajar,” ujarnya sembari mencengkeram pundak Vrey keras-keras. “Kau berani menjual temanmu sendiri demi uang, hah?”

Vrey menelan ludah. Dari sudut pandang ini, Leighton yang tubuhnya lebih tinggi darinya terlihat begitu menyeramkan.

“Kau memang harus diberi pelajaran, ya.”

Keringat dingin mulai menitik di pelipis gadis itu. Memang benar, ia sempat membayangkan hadiah yang ditawarkan di perkamen tersebut, namun niatan tersebut langsung hilang ketika melirik luka di tangannya. Tidak mungkin ia menjual Leighton begitu saja! Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu untuk membela diri, namun lidahnya mendadak kelu.

Leighton benar-benar marah padanya.

Tangan sang pemuda merambat ke pinggang Vrey. “Kalau kau berani melapor ... akan kugelitik kau sampai mati!”

“Aaah, geli, geli!” Vrey tertawa keras-keras, terlalu geli dengan gelitik Leighton di titik lemahnya. Leighton tidak pernah bisa menyakiti temannya, termasuk di saat ini. “Aku cuma bercanda, aku tidak akan menjualmu demi uang, tahu!”

Leighton berhenti menggerakkan jemarinya sejenak. “Apa buktinya kalau kau sungguhan, hah?”

“Buktinya adalah ...” Vrey bersiap-siap, telapaknya hanya beberapa senti dari pinggang Leighton, “aku akan melawan!”

“Hahaha! Sudah cukup, hentikan!”

“Kau yang berhenti dulu!”

Mereka berdua saling menggelitik satu sama lain sampai kehabisan napas akibat terlalu banyak tertawa. Leighton dan Vrey berakhir dengan membaringkan punggung mereka di tempat tidur, pipi mereka merona sangat dalam.

“Kau tadi hanya bercanda, kan?” tanya Leighton memecah keheningan.

“Tentu saja hanya bercanda,” balas Vrey dengan senyum lebar. “Lucu juga melihat responsmu seperti itu.”

Sorot mata sang pemuda langsung berganti menjadi kesedihan. “Jujur, aku takut sekali. Aku tadinya tidak mau memberitahukan apa pun padamu, karena ....”

“Siapa pun bisa saja tergoda dengan hadiah uangnya,” Vrey melengkapinya. “Apalagi kamu tinggal di kalangan pencuri miskin, dan sekarang berpetualang denganku yang tidak punya uang. Pantas saja kau ketakutan.”

“Aku masih bisa paham kalau ada yang melaporkanku demi uangnya. Aku mungkin bisa memaafkan orang itu, kalau aku paham kondisi keuangan mereka.” Leighton menarik napas panjang, lalu melanjutkan. “Yang aku takut adalah kembali ke istana, lalu terjebak dalam segala jenis politik busuk itu.”

Vrey mengerutkan kening. “Kukira tinggal di istana itu enak.”

Leighton tertawa sarkas. “Ha, ha, ha. Nanti di kapal udara, akan kutunjukkan seperti apa Istana Laguna Biru. Kelihatannya sangat bagus, tetapi semua pekerja di sana akan menghinamu tanpa ampun. Lebih baik aku tinggal di Mildryd saja. Gill dan semua orang selalu bersikap jujur padaku.”

Pemuda itu memiringkan kepala ke arah Vrey, lalu mengetuk kening temannya itu dengan satu jari. “Apalagi teman baikku yang satu ini, ekspresi wajahnya tidak bisa berbohong!”

Sang Vier-Elf langsung menimpuk tangan Leighton dengan bantal. “Cukuuup!”

Keduanya tersenyum lebar. Lama setelah napas mereka kembali teratur, Leighton memecah kontak mata di antara mereka dan berpindah ke tempat tidurnya sendiri. “Besok kita sudah mulai bekerja. Selamat tidur, Vrey.”

Bukan hanya Leighton yang akan merindukan baju laki-laki itu. Vrey juga akan rindu memanggil Leighton dengan nama aslinya, sesuka hatinya. Ia menarik selimut tinggi-tinggi dan membalas dengan lirih, “Mimpi indah, Leighton.”

Gadis itu berjanji dalam hatinya sendiri. Dia takkan membiarkan Leighton menjalani hidup yang tidak ia sukai, di dalam istana sekalipun, kalau menjadi pencuri membuatnya lebih bahagia.

* * *

Dua minggu berlalu dengan cepat.

Edern membiarkan mereka tidur di lumbung jerami dengan alas tikar dan selimut, diberi makan dua kali sehari, dan hanya diminta untuk mengurus komodo. Pekerjaan yang mudah ketika partnermu menyerap pengetahuan seperti spons dan jago menjelaskan materi.

Kalau mereka kembali ke Mildryd nanti, Vrey akan memastikan Leighton dapat membuka sekolah saja.

(Leighton bilang, ia tidak pernah memikirkan kemungkinan itu sebelumnya, lalu mencengkeram telapaknya sedetik sebagai tanda terima kasih.)

Dan kini, saat mereka berdua berdiri di lapangan tempat kapal udara mendarat, Vrey tidak tahan untuk tidak berdiri di samping pemuda itu dan berusaha mencari-cari sang kapal udara sendiri.

Leighton tertawa dan membelokkan kepala Vrey ke arah yang benar. “Tidak usah capek mencari begitu. Kapal udara dari Granville akan datang dari arah itu.” Ia menurunkan topi jerami yang menutupi telinga lancip Vrey dan tertawa kecil.

Selama dua minggu belakangan, sang gadis mengira ia tidak dapat merasa lebih bahagia dari hari itu. Namun kenyataannya, prospek menaiki kapal udara malah membuatnya semakin bersemangat dari ke hari. Puncaknya, hari ini jantungnya berdebar begitu cepat, padahal kapal udaranya belum datang.

“Eh, aku melihat titik kecil di sana!” seru Vrey sambil menunjuk ke langit biru. “Titiknya makin besar, itu kapalnya kan?”

“Poin sempurna untuk Vrey!” jawab Leighton yang menarik pergelangan tangan Vrey ke arah kumpulan komodo. “Ayo bersiap-siap. Kita masih punya satu pekerjaan terakhir.”

Kapal udara terlihat semakin lama semakin besar, menyebabkan angin berhembus semakin keras untuk menerbangkan topi jerami Vrey. Suara mesin yang berputar keras dan lenguhan para komodo beradu di telinga Vrey yang terlampau peka, membuatnya ingin meringis. Ia memutuskan untuk berfokus pada bentuk kapal udara yang amat besar serta rambut Leighton yang memantulkan cahaya matahari, bagaikan seorang dewi.

“Sampai jumpa, anak muda,” kata Edern ketika semua komodo selesai diangkut dan kapal udara siap lepas landas. “Semoga sukses!”

Vrey tidak kalah semangat untuk membalas. “Anda juga! Terima kasih banyak!”

Ia hampir berjalan meninggalkan pagar kapal ketika Leighton menahan pergelangan tangannya (untuk kesekian kalinya. Mereka harus mencari metode yang lebih efektif untuk menggiring satu sama lain). “Kau tidak takut ketinggian kan? Ada pemandangan bagus yang harus kaulihat.”

Kota Kynan dari atas langit sangatlah indah. Vrey tidak bisa berhenti mengagumi pemandangan yang disuguhkan tepat di hadapan matanya, sama seperti ia tidak bisa mengebaskan genggaman Leighton pada pergelangan tangannya.

* * *

Kalau tadi Kota Kynan terlihat indah di mata Vrey, Ibukota Granville adalah mahakarya semesta.

Mentari hampir tenggelam dan yang terlihat dari atas hanyalah deretan perumahan menyalakan lentera untuk menerangi jalan. Namun ada satu objek yang menarik perhatian mereka berdua: sebuah bangunan di atas pulau buatan yang dikelilingi tembok tebal dan dihiasi batu-batu bercahaya.

“Itu Istana Laguna Biru,” kata Leighton dengan suara lemah. “Tempat tinggal keluarga Kerajaan Granville.”

Vrey menelan ludah, lalu membalas, “Itu penjaramu?”

Leighton mengangguk. “Indah, bukan?”

Sekilas, ada kesedihan dan ketakutan yang berkecamuk dalam sorot mata temannya itu, sebelum ia berkedip dan memasang topeng seorang gadis kuat. Topeng yang sering ia temukan ketika Aelwen bangun dari mimpi buruk di tengah malam, saat mereka masih tinggal di kedai. 

Dan Vrey tidak mau melihat topeng itu lagi. Ia tidak bisa menghapus ketakutan Leighton, namun ia bisa menghargai keberaniannya untuk melangkah kembali ke Granville, dengan kembali mencuri tanduk Shadhavar di Hutan Telssier mengenakan Jubah Nymph.

Saat ini, yang dapat dilakukannya adalah bertanya tentang hal-hal sepele. “Setelah kita membawa komodo ini ke pelanggan Edern, ajak aku ke tempat paling seru di Granville!”

Leighton mengerutkan kening dan bertanya, “Memangnya kau tidak capek? Kita masih harus mencari tempat kenalan Gill, kan?”

“Capek? Yang benar saja!” Vrey menyodok pinggang Leighton dan tertawa. “Aku mau melihat semua hal! Rumah Pedric masih bisa dicari nanti!”

Mereka berdua tertawa, dan menurut Vrey, ini awal yang cukup bagus.

* * *

Leighton mengajaknya ke pasar malam, membeli makan malam dan tuak sebagai teman minum.

“Tuak?” Pemuda itu sembari mengerutkan kening. “Kau akan bertemu dengan kenalan Gill dalam keadaan mabuk?”

“Tidak akan! Kan cuma satu gelas berdua!” ujar Vrey dengan ceria. “Aku yang bayar, tenang saja!”

“Tetap saja kaupilih gelas yang paling besar.”

Vrey menaruh tangan kirinya di pinggang. “Aku sudah 18, kau sudah 22. Harusnya kalau cuma segelas, tidak ada masalah, kan?”

Leighton menggelengkan kepalanya dan tertawa kecil. “Kalau begitu, kita harus menghabiskan tuak ini di spot paling bagus.”

Ia mengantar Vrey ke tepian sungai, dan mereka bergantian menyeruput tuak saat kembang api pertama mulai diledakkan di udara.

“Cantik,” ujar gadis itu tanpa memutuskan pandangannya dari ledakan di langit. Ia meletakkan gelas tuak di atas rumput, yang langsung diambil oleh Leighton.

“Jendela kamarku dulu menghadap ke pasar malam, jadi aku sering melihat kembang api dari sana.” Ia menelan satu teguk, kemudian menurunkan gelas tersebut ke rumput. “Akhirnya aku bisa melihatnya dari dekat.”

Vrey beringsut mendekat, pandangannya kini terarah pada pemuda di sampingnya. Setelah dua minggu melihat Leighton mengenakan pakaian pria dan dua minggu selanjutnya dengan pakaian wanita, Vrey sempat merasa bodoh karena tidak bisa mengenali tanda-tanda identitas asli Leighton dalam pakaian apa pun yang dikenakannya.

Dari jarak sedekat ini, rahang Leighton tetap terlihat setirus rahang pria, apalagi ketika angin malam menerbangkan rambut pirangnya seperti ini. Elegan, namun tetap tampan.

Sang Vier-Elf menempelkan mulut gelas ke bibirnya, dan baru sadar kalau itu adalah sisi yang sama yang dipakai oleh Leighton. Telinganya sontak memerah. Namun sebelum ia sempat berkomentar tentang hal tersebut, sudah ada yang berkomentar duluan.

“Vrey, jangan habiskan tuaknya!” tukas Leighton. “Sisa yang tadi kan untukku, kenapa jadi kamu yang minum?”

“Ini kan memang buat kita berdua!” balas Vrey. “Salah sendiri, gelasnya kautaruh di rumput.”

“Harusnya kamu sadar diri, jangan minum kebanyakan! Tuh kan, telingamu jadi merah begitu.” Leighton merebut gelas dari tangan Vrey dan kembali minum dari sisi yang sama dengan Vrey, membuat pipi gadis itu semakin merona. “Ah, benar-benar habis olehmu. Dan pipimu malah makin merah. Makanya, jangan ambil jatah orang dewasa!”

Vrey ikut merenggut gelas tersebut dari pegangan Leighton dan membantingnya ke rumput. “Aelwen, wanita terhormat juga tidak boleh minum terlalu banyak, lho ....”

Yang diledek hanya mendengus dan memalingkan wajahnya ke langit, sebuah senyuman lebar kembali terulas di wajahnya. “Diam dan nikmati pertunjukannya, Vrey.”

Terima kasih, tuak yang baik, telah menyembunyikan rona wajah Vrey dengan sempurna. Mereka menonton pertunjukan kembang api hingga akhir, lalu segera berjalan ke rumah Pedric.

* * *

(Selama mereka tinggal di Ibukota Granville, Vrey selalu bermimpi buruk.

Leighton berjalan terlalu dekat ke Istana Laguna Biru dan dikenali pegawai. Leighton dikenali pemburu hadiah. Leighton marah pada Vrey dan kembali ke istana sendirian. Leighton berpisah dengan Vrey di tengah jalan. 

Leighton menyerahkan diri kepada pihak kerajaan untuk melindungi Vrey. Leighton terpenjara sebagai raja yang tidak dapat tersenyum dan tidak dapat digapai.

_“Sekarang, giliranku menolongmu.”_

Vrey terbangun dari mimpi buruk dan memfokuskan telinga pada suara napas Leighton yang tertidur di sampingnya, menutup mata dan membayangkan pelukan hangat di sebuah tenda sempit yang diterpa hujan rintik.)

* * *

Selama seminggu tinggal di rumah Pedric, Leighton dan Vrey tidak banyak mengobrol. Sejak mereka mendapatkan informasi dari Geraint tentang bahan benang untuk menjahit Jubah Nymph, Vrey sibuk mengintai Rilyth Lamire di malam hari dan tidur di siang hari. Leighton sendiri tidak sering keluar dan berjalan-jalan di kota karena masih takut dikenali orang, namun pemuda itu masih sempat sekali-dua kali pergi sendiri tanpa memberitahukan apa-apa pada Vrey.

Tidak masalah. Yang penting Leighton akan menemaninya mencuri amulet pada bulan baru. Yang jatuh pada hari ini.

Pemuda itu baru selesai mandi ketika Vrey sampai di rumah Pedric setelah pengintaian terakhir. “Vrey, aku akan ke pasar hari ini, untuk membeli perbekalan. Ada daftar belanjaan?”

Vrey menguap tepat di depan muka temannya, lalu menjatuhkan belanjaannya hari itu. “Sudah kubeli semua.”

“Pantas kamu pulang lebih lama dari biasanya.” Leighton membuka belanjaan Vrey, lalu mengangkat satu barang yang menarik perhatiannya. “Beli sabuk?”

Vrey mengangguk. “Biar cepat mengambil pedangnya. Aku juga beli jubah bertudung untuk menyamarkan diri.”

Leighton menimang-nimang hasil belanjaan Vrey hari itu, dan berujar, “Nanti kalau ada uang banyak, kita harus mencari jubah _chamael._ Jubah itu sangat membantu untuk menyamarkan diri agar tidak mencolok. Sayangnya jubah itu agak sulit dicari.”

“Jubah _chamael?”_ Vrey mengorek ingatannya agak dalam, sepertinya ia pernah mendengarnya. “Ah, dulu Valadin pernah memberikannya padaku, agar tidak ada Elvar yang menggangguku saat berjalan-jalan di Falthemnar!” Ia kembali murung mengingat nasib jubah tersebut. “Sayang, kutinggal di sana. Harusnya aku berpikir panjang dan membawanya saat aku kabur.”

Leighton tertawa kecil. “Kan waktu itu kauingin meninggalkan semua hal yang ia berikan padamu. Termasuk jubahnya. Jadi kau tidak salah.”

Vrey menghela napas dalam-dalam, matanya larut dalam kenangan masa lampau. “Betul juga. Oh iya, boleh minta tolong? Aku mau tidur, kau saja yang mengepak barang. Yang penting-penting saja.”

“Memang itu kok, rencanaku tadi.” Leighton menyampirkan pedangnya pada sabuk baru, dan mengambil sesuatu di tasnya. “Tapi aku mau minta tolong satu hal.” Ia menyerahkan satu setel pakaian pria miliknya. “Mandi dulu, lalu coba pakai itu. Jangan berani pakai baju itu kalau kau belum mandi.”

“Lho, untuk apa?”

“Kalau sampai ada yang melihat wajah kita, siapa tahu mereka salah mengenali gender kita dan salah membuat pengumuman.”

Vrey melongo. “Maksudnya, aku akan memakai taktikmu untuk kabur, tiga tahun lalu?”

“Iya. Sana, cepat mandi!”

* * *

Ada seribu satu alasan mengapa Vrey tidak seharusnya mengenakan pakaian Leighton.

Pertama, baju Leighton ukurannya agak lebih besar. Vrey biasanya menggunakan pakaian yang agak ketat, yang memudahkannya bergerak. Menggunakan kemeja Leighton malah menambah beban di lengannya, dan ia merasa tidak nyaman karena bagian punggungnya terlalu lebar. Begitu pula dengan bawahan. Celana Leighton lebih besar dari perkiraannya, ia harus menggulungnya dengan erat beberapa kali.

Namun masalah terbesarnya adalah, set pakaian tersebut memiliki aroma tubuh Leighton yang sangat kuat. Padahal semuanya belum pernah dipakai selama dua minggu belakangan. Terakhir ia melihat baju tersebut adalah di malam sebelum mereka bekerja di peternakan Edern. Tetap saja, wangi kemeja itu mengingatkan pada pelukan hangat Leighton di tenda waktu itu.

Stop, stop, stop. Ia harus segera menunjukkan penampilannya di depan Leighton agar temannya itu tidak melanjutkan ide gila ini.

Dan ingatkan dia untuk tidak pernah menukar jubahnya dengan jubah Leighton, kalau ia tidak ingin pemikiran gila ini memiliki sekuel.

Vrey keluar dari ruang ganti dan menghampiri Leighton yang hampir selesai berberes. “Sepertinya tidak ada lagi yang perlu dibeli, jadi ... wow.”

Leighton memandangnya secara menyeluruh, dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki, membuat telinga Vrey terasa agak panas. “Bagaimana?”

“Masih ada yang kurang.” Pemuda itu melepaskan kucir tinggi yang menjadi ciri khas Vrey, dan menggantinya menjadi kucir bawah yang biasa dikenakan para laki-laki berambut panjang. “Hmm ....”

Biasanya Vrey tenang-tenang saja kalau Aelwen menata rambutnya, mengapa jantungnya berdebar sekeras ini ketika Leighton yang melakukannya? Mengapa tidak dari dulu saja?! “Cepat katakan pendapatmu!”

Leighton meletakkan satu tangan di dagu. “Hm. Dilihat dari arah mana pun, sepertinya Vrey memang tidak cocok jadi laki-laki. Gerak-gerikmu cukup tomboi, jadi masih bisa dikira laki-laki remaja.” Tangannya bergerak untuk mencubit pipi Vrey yang masih berisi. “Sayang, wajahmu terlalu imut. Jadi kau tidak bisa berpura-pura jadi pelajar laki-laki.”

Vrey langsung menepis tangan Leighton dari wajahnya. Sebenarnya, mau berapa kali dia mempermalukan Vrey seperti ini? Jantungnya jadi berdebar makin keras, dan pipinya jadi makin panas!

“Ahahah, Vrey makin imut kalau wajahnya memerah seperti ini!”

“Cukuuup!” Gadis itu mengentakkan kakinya dan segera bergelung di dalam selimut bak kepompong. “Aku tidur dulu!”

Suara gelak Leighton makin tidak terkendali. “Hahaha, maaf! Soalnya Vrey lucu sekali!” Ia harus menghela napas berkali-kali sebelum berhenti cekikikan. “Maaf ya, Vrey. Aku juga akan beristirahat, kita akan bangun nanti sore. Selamat pagi!”

Detik itu juga, Vrey baru menyadari neraka macam apa yang dia ciptakan. Dengan mengurung diri dalam balutan selimut seperti ini, aroma baju Leighton terperangkap dan membuatnya hampir sesak napas karena, apa bedanya keadaan ini dengan dipeluk langsung oleh pemuda itu?!

Sudah, pikirkan saja Rylith Lamire. Bagaimana ia akan masuk dan kabur dari tempat itu. Dan nanti, ia harus ganti baju!

(tetap saja, Vrey butuh waktu lama untuk jatuh dalam ketidaksadaran.)

* * *

Upaya menyelinap ke dalam Rylith Lamire berjalan dengan sukses. Vrey sudah menduga, memang tidak ada bangunan yang tidak bisa ditembus, selama masih ada niatan untuk melakukannya.

Vrey akhirnya menggunakan bajunya yang biasa, sementara Leighton memutuskan untuk mengenakan pakaian yang Vrey kembalikan.

“Aelwen adalah penyamaranku yang paling sempurna,” kata Leighton yang menggunakan pakaian pria namun masih berdandan seperti seorang wanita. “Kalau sampai wajah Aelwen masuk dalam pengumuman pencarian orang, bagaimana aku bisa kabur? Berharap saja dalam tiga tahun ini, banyak yang sudah lupa kalau aku ini buronan.”

“Lalu untuk apa kau menggunakan suara Aelwen?”

Leighton mengedipkan sebelah matanya. “Untuk mengecoh mereka.”

Vrey memutar matanya dan mengenakan helm prajurit yang mereka ambil di barak pekerja. “Kalau pakai helm seperti ini dan tidak bersuara, tidak ada yang bisa menebak gender kita.”

Infiltrasi berjalan dengan sempurna. Mereka berhasil menemukan Geraint, informan yang pertama kali memberitahukan Vrey tentang Jubah Nymph, dan mencari tahu lokasi amulet darinya. Tidak lupa mereka menidurkan lelaki tua itu agar tidak terjadi keributan yang tidak diinginkan.

“Harusnya aku bawa lebih banyak rumput bius,” bisik gadis itu saat ia sibuk membuka kunci pintu menuju ruang kerja konsulat. Leighton hanya bisa tertawa tanpa suara, takut cekikikannya membangunkan para Elvar.

Ruang kerja konsulat tersebut didesain agar tidak bisa ditembus dari luar. Ia melirik perkamen di meja, semuanya hanya dokumen yang tidak berhubungan dengan tujuan mereka. Vrey sibuk mengutak-atik lemari besar di kanan ruangan.

“Aku akan mengecek lemari sebelahnya,” ujar Leighton. “Pasang telinga, siapa tahu ada yang datang ke sini.”

“Telingaku masih menempel di kepala, kok,” balas Vrey. “Eh, bisa baca Bahasa Elvar, tidak?”

Leighton bergerak ke sisi Vrey. Lemari yang diperiksanya hanya berisi alkohol saja, tidak penting. Sementara di lemari yang Vrey buka, ada banyak laci kecil dengan label dalam Bahasa Elvar. “Buka yang itu. Tulisannya Rubi Vulcanus.”

Tangan Vrey dengan lincah langsung mengikuti instruksi Leighton. “Vulcanus, sang Aether Api. Masuk akal.” Terdengar suara alat pembuka kunci bekerja dengan baik. “Tolong ambil barang lain juga.”

“Kukira saat tinggal di Falthemnar, kausempat belajar Bahasa Elvar.”

“Mereka cuma mengajariku mantra dasar. Tahu begini, aku minta diajari baca!”

Leighton tertawa kecil sembari memeriksa meja kerja untuk barang-barang berharga yang bisa mereka ambil, namun sepertinya ia hanya mengambil beberapa perkamen. Vrey sudah memberitahukan Leighton sebelumnya, kalau mereka hanya mencuri Rubi Vulcanus saja, orang akan langsung tahu bahwa tujuan mereka adalah Burung Api. Namun dengan mencuri barang lain, para Elvar akan terkecoh.

Biasanya, Leighton tidak suka melakukan segala sesuatu tanpa persiapan. Anehnya, sejak perjalanan ini dimulai, dia tidak lagi bermasalah dengan perencanaan setengah matang. Mungkin sebulan belakangan ini, perjalanan mereka memaksa pemuda itu untuk beradaptasi. Baguslah, setidaknya Leighton tidak lagi menjadi beban dalam usaha pencurian ini.

Telinga Vrey mendadak menangkap suara langkah kaki. Ah, padahal ia hampir berhasil membuka laci kedua yang entah apa isinya! “Sembunyi!”

Tepat saat Leighton mau menarik Vrey ke kolong meja kerja, sebuah suara lantang berbunyi, “Apa yang kalian cari di sini?”

* * *

Elvar yang memergoki mereka adalah seorang _magus_ luar biasa yang dapat menembakkan cairan asam berbentuk panah. Nama singkatnya, panah asam.

Panah tersebut bergerak ke mana-mana. Mencoba untuk menerjang meja kerja tempat mereka bersembunyi, menabrak kedua lemari di sisi, dan memecahkan beberapa botol alkohol.

“Sekarang bagaimana?”

Vrey dapat mendengar suara detak jantungnya yang begitu cepat, begitu juga dengan detak jantung Leighton. Entah karena sang _magus_ yang ingin menangkap basah mereka, atau karena tubuhnya dan Leighton sudah menempel sedekat ini?

Seumur-umur, ia tidak pernah membayangkan kalau meringkuk dalam pelukan Leighton akan membuat dirinya merasa mungil dan nyaman. Ugh, perbedaan gender super bodoh! Ia seharusnya memikirkan strategi, bukannya perbedaan fisik di antara mereka!

Di saat itulah, Vrey melihat genangan alkohol yang pecah dari botolnya. Gadis itu merogoh dua buah Rubi Vulcanus dan meletakkannya di tangan Leighton. Tanpa perlu arahan, Leighton langsung mengalungkan amulet tersebut di lehernya dan leher Vrey.

Vrey mengarahkan telapak Leighton ke gagang pedangnya dan mendorongnya keluar dari kolong meja. “Semangat!”

Sekilas, ia bisa melihat Leighton memutar bola matanya saat sedang mencabut pedang. “Sudah kuduga,” ujarnya kesal.

Vrey hanya bisa menyeringai dan bergerak untuk mengambil botol-botol kaca di lemari sebelah, berusaha menghindari segala panah bekas _Cael Sollenius._ Hm, apa Vrey bisa merapal mantra itu suatu hari nanti?

_“Nagmir Illias!”_

Rapalan mantra sang _magus_ membuat Leighton terjatuh ke lantai, seakan-akan ada beban berat yang menahannya untuk bangkit. Ia tidak bisa melawan lagi. Huft, sepertinya sudah waktunya Vrey bertindak. Ia melempar satu botol ke udara dan menembakkan api untuk menyebabkan ledakan. _“Encendius!”_

* * *

Demikianlah. Dua pencuri berhasil membobol Rilyth Lamire, membuat beberapa ledakan di tempat kerja para Elvar, dan melarikan diri.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan beberapa jam, komodo mereka akhirnya mulai kelelahan, seiring dengan meningginya matahari di langit. Vrey melihat sebuah sumber air dan mengajak Leighton untuk mengistirahatkan komodo mereka di sana.

Leighton baru selesai membersihkan lecet yang mereka berdua dapatkan dari meledakkan botol alkohol. Ia duduk di sisi teman perjalanannya dan memberanikan diri untuk bertanya dengan suara aslinya. “Vrey, barang apa saja yang berhasil kita dapatkan?”

“Aku mendapat empat buah amulet,” jawab Vrey yang sedang memasukkan kalung-kalung tersebut dalam tas kecil, tempat ia menyimpan sayap Nymph. “Aku hampir membuka laci kedua, tapi si Elvar keburu datang.”

“Aku hanya berhasil mengambil beberapa perkamen, semoga perkamennya penting. Aku ingin sekali membakar semuanya dan membuang muatan sedikit.”

“Yah, sayangnya mengambil perkamen tidak cukup untuk mengecoh mereka. Kita tetap butuh penyamaran sebelum mencapai kota selanjutnya. Dan sampai komodo kita kelelahan, kita masih tidak boleh berhenti.” Vrey terdiam sejenak, sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya. “Oh, Leighton, perkamennya kita jadikan bahan api unggun saja!”

“Itu juga rencanaku barusan.” Pemuda itu terdiam sejenak, sebelum menyeletuk, “Oh iya, untuk apa kamu mengambil empat amulet? Bukannya kita hanya butuh dua?”

Vrey hanya mengerling nakal. “Sisanya akan jadi kantong uang kita.”

Leighton menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali dan berdecak kagum. “Dasar pencuri.”

“Sendirinya juga pencuri.”

Pemuda itu tertawa, dan kembali fokus mengepang rambutnya yang panjang. “Setelah mengambil bulu Burung Api, sepertinya aku ingin pergi ke Kerajaan Lavanya.”

Vrey mengerutkan kening. “Untuk apa?”

“Kerajaan itu terkenal dengan kerajinannya. Jadi kupikir, di sana pasti banyak yang bisa menjahit Jubah Nymph. Selain itu, kalau kita berhasil menjual Rubi Vulcanus dengan harga mahal, kita akan punya uang yang cukup untuk naik kapal udara ke Kynan. Menghemat waktu perjalanan pulang, kan?”

“Hm. Masuk akal juga. Untung Leighton yang menemaniku dalam perjalanan ini, bukan Evan!”

“Astaga, kau masih kesal pada Evan? Sudah sebulan lho!” Leighton bergerak untuk mengambil tali rambut. “Lagi pula, di Lavanya aku bukan buronan. Aku bisa menggunakan baju laki-laki sesuka hatiku.”

Berarti selama mereka ada di Lavanya, Vrey tidak perlu bingung harus memanggil temannya sebagai Leighton atau Aelwen. Bagus! Vrey jadi semakin bersemangat untuk meninggalkan Granville secepatnya.

“Oh, tapi dalam waktu dekat, Lavanya akan mengadakan beberapa festival untuk merayakan hari jadi kerajaan mereka. Festival di sana berlangsung selama dua minggu, dan semuanya sangat meriah! Ada festival melarung bunga, festival lentera ... pokoknya, semuanya sayang kalau dilewatkan!”

Kalau Leighton sedang berbagi pengetahuan seperti ini, ia tidak terlihat seperti pangeran berusia dua puluhan yang sedang jadi buron. Ia terlihat lebih normal, lebih hidup. Matanya bersinar secerah langit.

Dan Vrey terpukau. Nyanyiannya kalah indah dengan refleksi mentari pada helaian rambut pirang Leighton.

“Bagaimana kalau kita melihat festival dulu, baru pulang?”

Kalau seperti ini, mana bisa Vrey menolak tawaran itu? Sepertinya kalau Leighton mengajaknya berpetualang ke ujung Terra saat ini juga, ia juga tidak bisa menolak. “Oke, selama Gill masih belum menyuruh kita pulang.”

Detik itu juga, sang Vier-Elf berani bersumpah, ia telah menemukan cahaya yang lebih cerah daripada mentari.

* * *

Sisa perjalanan berlangsung begitu cepat. Keesokan harinya, mereka bertemu sekelompok gipsi yang bersedia menukar komodo dengan pakaian gipsi, perbekalan, dan kuda yang lebih cocok untuk menempuh jalanan pegunungan. Kelompok gipsi tidak peduli dengan gosip dan daftar buronan, jadi mereka dapat tinggal sejenak bersama mereka dengan aman.

Saat melihat Vrey menggunakan baju gipsi, Leighton tertawa habis-habisan. “Kalau kau saja tertawa sekeras ini, bagaimana anggota Kucing Liar yang lain?

“Tenang, Blaire dan Clyde akan memujimu, kok.”

“Blaire akan memujiku, lalu menjadikanku boneka percobaan untuk dandanan barunya,” dengus Very. “Dan Clyde? Bukannya Clyde lebih suka menggodaku?”

Leighton tertawa makin keras. “Itu karena dia suka padamu, tapi tidak berani menunjukkannya!”

“Kok aku baru tahu?!”

Melihat ekspresi Vrey yang semakin kebingungan, gelak Leighton hampir memenuhi seluruh perbukitan. “Vrey, oh Vrey-ku tersayang. Kamu ini sama sekali enggak peka!”

Tentu saja dia tidak peka! Sebelum perjalanan ini dimulai, laki-laki yang ia sukai hanya Valadin. Dengan standar setinggi itu, mana mungkin ia mampu membayangkan menikahi laki-laki lain? Apalagi Clyde yang sudah seperti kakaknya sendiri!

(walaupun akhir-akhir ini, ia membayangkan hidup sebagai petualang bersama Leighton, menjelajah tiada akhir, tapi itu urusan nanti. Jubah Nymph dulu!)

“Aaaah, pokoknya diam!” Vrey meremuk ujung rok merahnya kuat-kuat. “Pokoknya, kalau kita sudah sampai ke kerajaan sebelah, aku akan membakar rok ini!”

Salah satu anggota kelompok gipsi mengajak Vrey dan Leighton bergabung untuk menghabiskan malam. Lagu-lagu gipsi mengalun di sekitar api unggun dan roknya berkibar saat menari bersama Leighton.

Kalau hidup selalu dipenuhi dengan kebahagiaan seperti ini, Vrey jadi ingin belajar mencintai hidup.

* * *

Di Telerim, mereka bertemu dengan Rion, seorang pemandu pendakian yang ahli mengenali buronan.

Ia meletakkan sebuah perkamen berisi pengumuman pencarian orang. Yang dicari adalah seorang Vier-Elf wanita dan rekannya, seorang Manusia wanita yang dapat menggunakan pedang. Pada akhirnya, baju laki-laki yang dikenakan Leighton saat menembus Rilyth Lamire tidak dapat mengalahkan suara lembut Aelwen. Atau mungkin, Tuan Geraint yang membocorkan identitas mereka.

“Dari jarak sepuluh meter, aku langsung bisa melihat warna matamu dan tahu kalau kau adalah Vier-Elf,” ujarnya sembari membeberkan pemikirannya. “Dan kau, wanita berambut pirang yang berpergian bersama seorang Vier-Elf.”

“Hanya dengan dua fakta itu?”

Rion mengangguk. “Makanya, jangan pergi berduaan. Pakai baju gipsi pun tidak bisa menyamarkan diri kalian begitu saja.”

Vrey menoleh ke arah Leighton yang tidak terlihat panik sama sekali, beda dengan dirinya yang baru kali ini menjadi buronan tanpa bantuan gerombolan Kucing Liar untuk melindunginya. “Jadi, kau akan membawa kami kembali ke Granville?”

Satu percakapan kemudian, dan Vrey pulang dengan satu pengetahuan penting: Rion jauh lebih cerdik dari ular, namun bahkan ia tidak mengenali Leighton sebagai anggota keluarga kerajaan. Sampai saat ini, mereka masih aman!

* * *

Mereka tidak aman.

Hal pertama yang membuat Vrey merasa tidak aman adalah udara dingin di Pegunungan Angharad. Ia tidak tahan dengan udara sedingin ini. Dan sebagai mantan pewaris tahta Granville yang penuh sopan santun, Leighton memaksa Vrey untuk menggunakan mantelnya agar lebih hangat, sekalipun sedari tadi pemuda bertubuh ramping itu selalu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Mengapa dia jadi sok kuat seperti itu, sih?

“Aku kan pakai baju lengan panjang,” jawabnya saat ditanya. Ha. Siapa juga yang percaya pada kebohongan asal-asalan seperti itu?

Dan bukannya Vrey sudah berjanji untuk tidak pernah menggunakan pakaian Leighton? Sekarang, indra penciuman Vrey penuh dengan aroma tubuh Leighton yang kelewat pekat, dan kenyataan itu saja sudah cukup untuk menghangatkan seluruh wajahnya yang memerah. Maaf, Vrey masa lalu, ia tidak dapat menepati janjinya sendiri untuk tidak pernah menggunakan jubah Leighton.

Bahaya kedua dipicu oleh sang mantan putra mahkota yang kelihatan begitu senang untuk mengunjungi gunung api. Ia terus berkata, “Gunungnya ternyata lebih keren daripada gambaran buku!” dan tersenyum lebar. Kalau sekadar gunung api saja sudah membuat Leighton kegirangan dan Vrey serangan jantung seperti ini, bagaimana kondisi hati Vrey di Kerajaan Lavanya nanti?

Ketiga, Rion mulai mencurigai identitas Leighton.

“Kukira dia bisa dipercaya?” tanya Vrey yang baru saja menenggak teh jahenya di dalam gubuk penginapan. “Tadi kau sendiri yang bilang kalau dia bisa dipercaya.”

“Tadinya aku memang bilang begitu,” jawab Leighton yang sedang menyiapkan satu setel pakaian wanita untuk perjalanan besok. “Lalu dia mulai bertanya, mengapa aku banyak membaca buku? Buat apa seorang gadis terpelajar ke sini dengan baju gipsi? Dan mengapa seorang gadis membawa pedang?”

Ia mengeluarkan sebuah liontin dari balik bajunya. “Kalau aku tidak hati-hati, dia bisa melihat benda ini dan langsung menebak apa yang terjadi.”

Vrey langsung paham. Yang Leighton pakai selama ini adalah emblem kerajaan Granville. Liontin tersebut tidak besar, namun mungkin mata Rion mengenalinya. Dan hadiah untuk memulangkan Leighton kembali ke Istana Laguna Biru mungkin lebih besar daripada harga bulu Burung Api.

“Sayang sekali, padahal Rion jago membuat kelinci bakar. Harusnya aku belajar dari dia.”

Detik itu juga, Leighton tertawa keras dan mengacak-acak rambut Vrey. “Astaga, Vrey, tenang saja! Masih ingat daging bakar buatanmu di hari pertama perjalanan kita? Yang itu juga tidak kalah enak, kok!” Ia menghirup napas panjang untuk menghentikan tawa, kemudian berkata, “Kau juga harus lebih berhati-hati. Jangan asal percaya pada orang hanya karena dia jago membakar daging.”

Ah, mereka seharusnya tidak menyewa pria kelewat cerdas itu dari kemarin!

* * *

Hitungannya tidak berhenti sampai tiga.

Oh, berkaitan dengan bahaya nomor tiga yang lupa disebutkan di awal, Rion telah memutuskan untuk mengawasi Leighton sepanjang waktu. Berarti, selama ada Rion di samping mereka, Vrey harus terus-menerus menggunakan nama ‘Aelwen’. Dan pemuda itu juga harus memakai baju wanita secara konstan.

Yang keempat adalah saat mereka berada di dalam gua di Gunung Ash.

Bahaya keempat dimulai saat Leighton—eh, maksudnya Aelwen—intinya teman perjalanan Vrey! Iya, temannya itu tidak sengaja menyebut amulet. Rion dengan telinganya yang super peka, tentu saja langsung melirik mereka dengan tajam. “Amulet?”

Vrey menepuk pundah Aelwen dengan iba. “Enggak apa-apa, aku juga sudah ingin banget memakainya dari tadi.”Kemudian ia mendengus, dan menyerahkan salah satu Rubi Vulcanus dari tasnya pada Rion. “Anggap saja uang muka untuk perjalanan ini.”

Mereka terus berjalan hingga Rion menemukan jejak keberadaan Elvar penjaga gua, dan karena ketiganya punya trauma pribadi terhadap orang-orang dari kaum tersebut, mereka memutuskan untuk mencari jalan lain. Untungnya di salah satu terowongan, mereka menemukan sarang Burung Api yang sesungguhnya.

Panas. Penuh magma. Dan Burung-burung Api ini terlihat terlalu mirip dengan api, sampai-sampai ia harus membelokkan kepala Aelwen agar temannya itu bisa melihat. “Banyak banget, ada ... dua puluh?”

“Jangan cuma dihitung,” seru Rion, “kalian pikir juga cara menangkapnya bagaimana! Mau turun ke kolam magma itu?”

Seakan merasa dipanggil, salah satu gelembung di kolam pecah dan mengeluarkan desis asap panas.

“Enggak juga sih!” kata Vrey sembari bergidik. “Lalu bagaimana, dong?”

Mereka bertiga terdiam sejenak, karena sebentar lagi gas beracun akan menghalangi jalan keluar mereka. Kekesalan di sorot mata Vrey tertuju pada para Burung Api yang terbang tanpa peduli dengan dunia. Dasar makhluk langka, buat apa selama ini dia pergi jauh-jauh dan menghabiskan uang, kalau burungnya saja tidak mau mendekat?!

“Coba bernyanyi, Vrey.”

Vrey langsung mengalihkan tatapannya pada Aelwen. “Hah?”

Rion juga ikut bingung. “Bernyanyi?”

“Iya, bernyanyilah.” Aelwen meletakkan kedua tangannya pada pundak Vrey, sorot matanya penuh dengan ketenangan dan keyakinan. Ciri khas temannya itu saat memberikan semangat. “Ingat waktu kita di Hutan Telssier? Kau bernyanyi, lalu semua kupu-kupu dan capung langsung berkerumun di depanmu. Siapa tahu nyanyianmu bisa menarik para burung ini!”

Sang Vier-Elf menghela napas panjang. “Betul juga, sih.”

“Bernyanyi yang keras!” seru Aelwen. “Lava di sini berisik sekali, kau harus bernyanyi dengan kencaaang!”

“Nanti kalau didengar para Elvar, bagaimana? Laguku ada sihirnya, bisa terdengar ke mana-mana!”

Aelwen menunjuk ke arah pedangnya yang masih tergantung di sabuk. “Aku yang urus, santai saja.”

Vrey bernyanyi sekeras yang ia bisa, dan para Burung Api mulai mengikutinya setiap kali mereka mundur ke belakang. Sebenarnya Vrey agak takut kalau sampai mereka dihadang oleh para Elvar yang mendengar suaranya, namun mau bagaimana lagi? Jubah Nymph sudah hampir di depan mata!

Dan lagi-lagi, nasib para Burung Api yang dicabut bulunya berakhir seperti para Nymph yang diambil sayapnya. Mereka mati begitu saja, menyisakan tulang-tulang bercahaya. Sayang sekali, padahal Vrey sudah berharap bisa mencoba daging Burung Api. Sayap mereka juga tidak lagi terlihat seperti api sungguhan, melainkan hanya bulu kemerahan biasa.

Kali ini, Aelwen terlihat santai saat mencabuti bulu-bulu Burung Api, tidak seperti waktu ia mencabut sayap Nymph. Mungkin setelah dua setengah bulan terjebak dengan Vrey, dia mulai terbiasa dengan jalan kehidupan pencuri?

“Kalau sudah cukup, ambil lebih banyak lagi,” ujar temannya tersebut. “Belum tentu kita kembali ke sini.”

Vrey mengangguk. “Rion sepertinya agak gelisah. Dia pasti ingin kita cepat-cepat selesai mengumpulkan bulu-bulu ini.”

* * *

Bahaya kelima adalah hantu dari masa lampau.

Selesai menggabungkan semua bulu Burung Api dengan sayap Nymph, mereka dihadang oleh para Elvar penjaga gua di perjalanan pulang.

“Berani-beraninya kalian menggunakan lagu pujian bagi Sang Aether Hamadryad, untuk tujuan sekeji ini!”

Tanpa basa-basi, mereka langsung disambar dengan _Nagmir Illias,_ sihir yang sama yang menjebak Aelwen saat bertarung melawan Elvar di Rylith Lamire. Rion, yang kemungkinan besar baru pertama kali merasakan Rawa Kabut, langsung meronta tanpa hasil. “Kita terjebak!”

Belum sempat Vrey berdiskusi dengan Aelwen tentang cara membebaskan diri dari sihir model ini, mereka sudah dihampiri sekelompok Elvar dalam jubah hijau.

“Jubah _chamael,”_ bisik Aelwen. “Aku mau barang itu ....”

Kalau bukan karena sihir ini, Vrey ingin sekali mencuri jubah-jubah tersebut untuk perjalanan mereka, dan untuk melindungi Aelwen. Ingin sekali. Apa daya, mereka terjebak seperti ini.

Lagu sihir terkutuk. Mengapa setiap kali mereka selangkah lebih dekat dengan Jubah Nymph, selalu ada rintangan yang menghalangi mereka, sih?

Para Elvar yang baru datang tersebut membuka tudungnya satu per satu, seakan-akan sudah terkoordinasi. Anehnya, salah satu di antara mereka adalah seorang Vier-Elf. Mau berapa banyak kejutan yang terjadi hari ini?

Elvar terakhir membuka tudungnya, menunjukkan rambut panjang keemasan yang terjuntai, membingkai wajahnya yang luar biasa tampan. Dan kalau bukan karena tertahan sihir kabut ini, rasanya kaki Vrey akan langsung melemas dan ia akan jatuh di tempat.

_“Lourd Valadin!”_

Tidak, tidak, tidak! Mengapa Valadin ke sini? Mengapa Valadin harus melihatnya dalam kondisi seperti ini? Lebih parah lagi, mengapa Vrey harus bertemu dengan Valadin lagi?!

“Dia ganteng juga,” bisik Leighton sekali lagi. Tuh kan, saking kagetnya, Vrey sudah tidak ingat nama samaran Leighton. Alpen? Amen? Aren?

Leighton belum berhenti berkomentar. “Pantas kau begitu suka padanya.”

Demi Odyss dan ketujuh Aether serta dewa-dewi sesembahan negeri sebelah, tidak adakah yang bisa menutup mulut bocor Leighton sebentar?! Kalau mereka tidak sedang berada di bawah pengaruh _Nagmir Illias,_ Vrey akan batal jatuh ke tanah karena mendengar komentar Leighton yang tidak sesuai tempat.

“Harusnya aku tidak cerita,” bisik gadis itu dengan sebuah gertakan gigi. Vrey tidak perlu melirik ke samping, Leighton pasti sedang menahan tawa.

“Anda datang tepat waktu, _Lourd Valadin,”_ kata sang Elvar penjaga dengan penuh sopan santun, “kami sudah menangkap pencuri—”

Elvar tersebut tidak sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Dadanya ditusuk dengan sebuah pisau besar dari belakang.

Kepala Vrey mulai kesulitan untuk memahami apa yang terjadi. Tunggu, mengapa kelompok Valadin malah melukai para Elvar tersebut? Sejak kapan mereka jadi berlima? Dan mengapa ....

“Aku tidak datang untuk membantu para pencuri. Aku datang untuk melakukan sesuatu demi mengubah nasib bangsa kita. Dan untuk itu—”

Mengapa Valadin membunuh Elvar penjaga satu lagi dengan pedangnya?

“—dibutuhkan pengorbanan besar.”

Dengan tewasnya Elvar yang merapalkan _Nagmir Illias_ tadi, sihir kabut terangkat sehingga Vrey dapat bergerak dengan bebas kembali. Namun percuma juga ia bergerak; jalannya dihalangi oleh pembunuh berdarah dingin.

Leighton, yang langsung menggenggam tangan Vrey, juga ikut bingung. “Bukannya dia _eldynn?_ Mengapa seorang _eldynn_ membunuh sesama?” Valadin telah melanggar sumpahnya, kekuatannya akan hilang! Seberapa jauh Valadin telah berubah, sejak terakhir kali Vrey berjalan meninggalkannya lima tahun lalu?

Yang kali ini sungguhan: kalau bukan karena kehangatan telapak tangan Leighton, Vrey mungkin sudah jatuh berlutut sekarang, dengan tangan yang beku seperti es, dengan air mata yang berlinang tanpa terbendung. Sang gadis mengetatkan genggamannya pada tangan Leighton untuk menguatkan diri sendiri, netra keunguannya terus mengikuti gerakan Valadin yang sedang mengambil amulet di jasad para Elvar penjaga.

“Aku tidak pernah bermimpi akan menemuimu di sini, Vrey. Lagumu terdengar begitu keras sampai ke luar gua.”

Sorot mata Valadin terlalu dingin, jauh berbeda dengan kehangatan dan keramahan yang ia tunjukkan lima tahun lalu. Sungguh cocok dengan statusnya sebagai seorang pembunuh. Vrey tidak tahan untuk mengulas senyum sinis dan membalas, “Kulihat kau sudah punya peliharaan baru.”

“Jaga ucapanmu, Vrey!”

Ah, akhirnya Valadin membongkar topengnya. Vrey menatap netra keemasan di hadapannya, berusaha mencari segala macam emosi yang tercermin di sana. Amarah, kesedihan, dan ... kerinduan?

Tentu saja Valadin akan merindukannya. Bagaimanapun juga, semua mentari terbenam yang mereka habiskan bersama-sama di Falthemnar pernah terjadi, menjadi kenangan yang terlalu indah untuk dilupakan. Seandainya mereka bertemu dalam keadaan yang lebih tenang, Vrey ingin sekali memeluk Valadin sekali lagi, memuaskan segala kerinduan di antara mereka.

“Serahkan amulet yang kalian curi, padaku.”

Namun, selama menempuh perjalanan ini, Vrey juga berubah. “Buat apa? Toh, kalian akan membunuh kami, kan?”

“Aku berjanji, tidak akan menyakiti kalian.”

Saat bercerita kepada Leighton tentang perasaannya untuk Valadin, Vrey menyadari satu hal: kisahnya dengan Valadin hanyalah sebuah cinta monyet semata, romansa yang tidak akan pernah berakhir dengan indah. Ada perbedaan prinsip yang mendasar di antara mereka; Valadin dengan nilai-nilai Elvar yang dipegangnya, dan Vrey yang dibesarkan sebagai seorang pencuri ulung.

“Bukankah kita sudah seperti keluarga, Vrey?”

Valadin memang berkorban banyak agar Vrey bisa tinggal di Falthemnar, dan ia bahagia. Namun Vrey juga harus mengorbankan semua hal yang disukainya demi berdiri di samping Valadin, dan memangnya ia bahagia dengan keputusan itu?

Tak peduli seberapa indah kisah mereka saat itu, seberapa besar rindu yang mereka pendam bagi satu sama lain,

“Bagiku, keluarga adalah teman-temanku dari Mildryd!”

Vrey tidak akan kembali.

“Dasar pembunuh! Aku tidak akan percaya padamu!”

Kini, amarah telah menelan segenap tubuh Valadin, dan seluruh bawahannya. “Kau juga telah merenggut nyawa tidak berdosa, sebelumnya!”

“Aku membunuh hewan untuk bertahan hidup! Beda dengan kau!”

“Valadin, taktikmu memakan waktu terlalu lama!” Salah satu anggota komplotannya menggerutu dan mengeluarkan sebuah batu berwarna ungu dengan sinar keperakan. “Biar aku yang ambil amulet itu dari mereka!”

“Eizen, tunggu dulu!” seru Valadin.

“Vrey, sabar dulu,” bisik Leighton tepat di telinga Vrey. “Valadin bisa dipercaya, dia tidak akan menyakiti kita. Berikan saja amuletnya!”

“Tidak akan!” seru Vrey sembari melepaskan diri dari genggaman Leighton. Amarah juga ikut menguasainya.

“Dengarkan aku dulu!”

Cengkeraman Leighton pada kedua pundak Vrey terlalu kuat, gadis itu terpaksa membalik badannya untuk menghadap pemuda tersebut kalau tidak ingin patah tulang. “Pikirkan semuanya dengan kepala dingin. Valadin tidak akan menyakitimu. Bagaimanapun juga, dia seorang _eldynn._ Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia membunuh seseorang.”

Valadin pun ikut bertanya. “Dari mana kau mendapat kesimpulan itu?”

“Pedangmu,” ujar Leighton, “dialiri cahaya suci yang akan melemah kalau kau melanggar sumpahmu sebagai seorang _eldynn._ Kalau kau masih menggunakan pedang sucimu ke tempat ini, berarti ini pertama kalinya kau membunuh seseorang.”

Sang Elvar mengangguk puas. “Gadis cerdas.”

Leighton melepas amulet dari lehernya, lalu menyerahkannya pada wanita di samping Valadin. Ia berbalik badan dan menatap Vrey dalam-dalam. “Sekarang sudah paham, kan? Valadin yang kaukenal belum berubah sejauh itu. Vrey, kau masih bisa percaya pada Valadin. Rion juga.”

Rion menyerahkan amuletnya pada pria yang tadi menusuk Elvar penjaga pertama. Satu amulet lagi untuk Eizen yang pemarah. Vrey melepaskan Rubi Vulcanus dari lehernya dengan wajah cemberut, lalu menggantungkannya tepat di depan mata Eizen.

“Berikan amuletnya,” kata Eizen dengan tongkat sihir di tangan.

“Aku tidak suka padamu,” balas Vrey. “Buat apa aku memberikannya padamu?”

“Vrey!” Leighton berlari ke sisi gadis itu. “Sudah, berikan saja!”

Vrey melemparkan sebuah seringai. “Kalau dia memang membutuhkan amulet ini, suruh dia ambil sendiri!”

“Kurang ajar!” Eizen pun mengamuk. _“Selicas Aeger!”_

Tanah yang mereka injak bergetar hebat bak gempa bumi, sebelum menunjukkan efek sihir yang dilakukan sang _magus_. Stalagmit bermunculan dari permukaan tanah, siap menembus tubuh mereka dan membunuh dengan penuh penderitaan.

Namun Leighton tidak kalah responsif. Ia merapal sihir pelindung, sehingga pilar-pilar batu tersebut tertahan oleh pelindung buatannya. Dari raut wajah Eizen yang terkejut, sepertinya sihir pelindung Leighton cukup kuat untuk menandingi sihirnya sendiri.

Memanfaatkan elemen kejutan tersebut, Vrey melompati pilar batu untuk menancapkan Aen Glinr pada tangan Eizen yang memegang tongkat sihir. Sayangnya Eizen lebih cepat sadar, ia langsung membentuk sihir pelindung sehingga pilar-pilar batu tersebut berhenti menyerang Leighton. Yang membuat posisinya semakin terjebak, belati Vrey mampu merobek lapisan perlindungan tersebut, sehingga Vrey dapat menjejakkan kakinya di samping Eizen.

Sang Vier-Elf dari pihak Valadin tidak berdiam diri. Ia mengarahkan busurnya pada Vrey, namun Rion ikut menarik busurnya sendiri dan mengancam untuk menembak gadis itu.

“Ayo pergi!” seru Leighton. Ia menarik Rion ke dalam lapisan pelindungnya, dan berlari menuju Vrey yang melemparkan Rubi Vulcanus tepat ke atas wajah Eizen.

Valadin terdiam, tidak dapat berkata apa-apa, seiring dengan Vrey yang menjulurkan lidah dan berlari keluar dari gua bersama kedua temannya. “Selamat tinggal, pecundang!”

* * *

Eizen benar-benar dongkol. Dia baru saja hampir terluka di tangan seorang Vier-Elf rendahan, dan tidak dapat melawan serangan manusia biasa. “Apa-apaan tadi itu?!” rengutnya sembari mengusap hidungnya yang tertimpuk amulet.

Valadin mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Eizen berdiri. “Lourd Haldara sempat memperingatkanku tentang gadis cerdas tadi. Ternyata dia seorang _eldynn.”_

“Kurang ajar,” decaknya kesal. Namun ia tidak terlalu kesal, toh gadis itu telah memberikan Rubi Vulcanus padanya, walau harus dilempar tepat mengenai hidungnya. Amulet itu punya ujung yang tajam, tahu!

Beberapa saat kemudian, Eizen akan mengubah pikirannya saat merogoh saku tempat ia menyimpan Relik Safir, sesaat sebelum Valadin menempuh ujiannya. Namun jarinya hanya menemukan kekosongan, sehingga ia harus mati-matian memalsukan ekspresi wajahnya kalau tidak mau mengganggu psikis Valadin sebelum ia menghadapi lawan yang diberikan Aether Vulcanus.

“Kurang ajar! Vier-Elf sampah itu menukar Relik Safir dengan Rubi Vulcanus!”

* * *

Sejak mereka meninggalkan belokan yang mengarah ke sarang Burung Api, Vrey tidak berani meminta teman-temannya untuk berhenti berlari. Ia tidak tahu kapan si _magus_ pemarah sadar kalau Vrey telah mengambil bros ungunya, dan siapa tahu mereka sebenarnya sedang dikejar-kejar.

“Terima kasih sudah membantu,” ujar sang gadis ketika mereka melihat cahaya di ujung gua.

Rion, yang masih belum paham apa yang baru saja terjadi, mengajukan pertanyaan. “Membantu apa? Memandu jalan?”

“Bukan, dia berterima kasih padaku,” jawab Leighton. “Dia berterima kasih karena aku membantunya mencuri bros dari sang _magus_.”

“Hah? Jadi Vrey menyerang _magus_ tadi demi bros?”

“Brosnya bersinar! Aku tidak tahan untuk tidak mencurinya! Harganya pasti mahal kalau dijual!”

“Kau sudah jadi buron karena membobol Rylith Lamire! Sekarang bros pun ikut kaucuri?” Rion menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali. “Dasar maling.”

Ia terdiam sejenak, lalu menoleh ke arah Leighton. “Kau juga, gadis kota. Tadi kau menggunakan sihir pelindung, kan?”

“Iya. Dalam keadaan normal, aku tidak akan mau menambah masalah seperti tadi, tapi kali ini aku juga kesal pada komplotan Valadin yang menghalangi jalan pulang kita, jadi aku membantu Vrey mencuri bros itu.”

“Bukan itu yang kumaksud! Kok bisa, kau membentuk sihir pelindung seperti itu?”

Tanpa berhenti untuk mencari-cari alasan, Leighton langsung menyahut, “Oh, jadi kau juga berpikir kalau wanita terhormat tidak boleh jadi _eldynn?_ Kau ini tidak ada bedanya dengan—”

“Iya, iya, maaf sudah meremehkanmu,” potong Rion dengan nada bersalah. “Pantas saja kamu kabur dari rumah.”

Leighton melemparkan satu kedipan mata kepada Vrey tanpa diketahui oleh pemandu mereka, sementara gadis itu berdecak kagum sekaligus kesal mendengarnya. Respons Leighton untuk menutup mulut Rion penuh dengan kemunafikan!

Namun selama di gua tadi, Leighton telah memberikannya bantuan yang tidak ternilai. Kalau bukan karena pemikiran cepat temannya itu, Vrey tidak akan mendapatkan bros cantik di tangannya ini. Dan kalau bukan karena analisisnya tentang jaminan Valadin, Vrey mungkin akan terbakar amarah dan bertindak sembrono. Jangan lupa soal ide untuk bernyanyi dan menarik perhatian para Burung Api; itu kan ide dari Leighton, juga!

Gill benar. Vrey tidak akan bisa bertahan hidup sejauh ini kalau tidak bepergian dengan Leighton.

“Setelah ini, kita harus mengambil barang, lalu langsung kabur secepatnya, kalau tidak mau dikejar oleh kelompok Valadin.” Rion menahan mereka keluar dari gua dan melirik ke sekitarnya. “Sebentar lagi gas beracun akan naik ke sini, kita harus cepat. Kali ini, tutup hidung kalian rapat-rapat.”

“Dan kalau ada yang mulai merasa sakit, langsung bilang padaku,” sahut Leighton. “Aku tidak akan mengerahkan sihir penyembuh terlalu banyak, karena aku juga takut kelelahan. Prioritas kita saat ini adalah mencapai perkemahan dan segera kabur dari sini.”

Semua bahan sudah didapatkan, dan Jubah Nymph sudah di depan mata. Vrey tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum lebar. “Oke!”

* * *

Kerajaan Lavanya harusnya berjarak tiga hari dari kaki Gunung Ash, kalau mereka berjalan kaki. Kalau mereka mengendarai kuda sembari dibakar adrenalin, jawabannya adalah “besok malam”. Itu pendapat Rion.

“Kalau kita memang dikejar para Elvar, kenapa kita menginap di tempat seperti ini?” tanya Vrey. “Ini kan tempat terbuka!”

Rion, yang sedang memanggang kelinci kedua, mengangkat pundak dan melirik ke arah Leighton. “Hei, _eldynn_ wanita, jelaskan pada temanmu itu.”

“Jangan panggil aku seperti itu!” balas Leighton dengan nada kesal. “Selama ini aku berpura-pura menjadi _acolyte_ yang kabur dari Biara Odyss agar penyamaranku sempurna, sekarang kau malah membongkar semuanya.”

“Sudah kubilang kan, perempuan yang membawa pedang itu aneh! Lebih masuk akal kalau kau menyamar jadi laki-laki... tapi kau terlalu elegan untuk berpura-pura menjadi seorang pria.”

“Memangnya aku tidak pernah menyamar jadi laki-laki? Akan kubuktikan besok, kalau aku juga bisa!”

Vrey menutup wajahnya dengan tangan. Apa sih, yang ada di pikiran Leighton saat ini? Apa temannya ini sudah sebegitunya kangen dengan pakaian laki-laki, sampai harus memicu Rion sejauh ini? “Sudah cukup debatnya! Pertanyaanku belum dijawab, tahu!”

“Ah, maaf, Vrey!” Leighton terperanjat dan segera mengembalikan fokusnya pada pertanyaan Vrey. “Soal itu, kupikir begini. Valadin tadi membunuh orang kan, sekalipun ia seorang _eldynn?”_

Rion bergumam. “Jujur aku juga penasaran bagaimana kalian bisa kenal dengan Elvar itu, tapi nanti saja aku tanya.”

Vrey mengabaikan pemandunya dan mengangguk-angguk.

“Nah, kemungkinan besar ia akan berpikir, kau akan berusaha menghapus statusmu sebagai buronan dengan melaporkan kejahatannya ke Rilyth Lamire.”

Hah? Pemikiran macam apa itu? Vrey sama sekali tidak paham. “Pencuri sepertiku mana bisa kembali ke tempat itu.”

“Aku tahu kau akan berpikir seperti itu, tapi memangnya kau tidak penasaran akan niatan Valadin? Kalau mendengar kata-katanya tentang mengubah nasib bangsa dan pengorbanan, ia sebenarnya tetap akan membunuh para Elvar penjaga, sekalipun kita tidak ada di sana.” Leighton menyesap teh jahenya sedikit. “Justru karena kita ada di sana, kita yang akan dituduh sebagai pembunuh para Elvar; Valadin terlambat datang ke sana. Kalau kita mau membersihkan nama kita, kita yang harus mencapai Rilyth Lamire terlebih dahulu.”

“Aku tidak peduli kalau aku jadi buron di Granville,” kata Vrey. “Yang penting, di Mildryd ada teman-teman kita yang akan melindungi kita.”

“Ditambah dengan reputasi kita sebagai pembobol Rilyth Lamire. Popularitas kita sebagai pencuri akan naik drastis, dan penduduk Mildryd pasti berpihak pada kita.” Leighton mengambil jeda sejenak. “Tetap saja, Valadin tidak tahu bagaimana cara pikir pencuri. Dia pasti sangat yakin kalau kita akan kembali ke Ibukota.”

“Sementara kalau dia berpikir dengan cara pikir pencuri, harusnya ia bisa menebak tujuan utama kita: lari ke Kerajaan Lavanya,” tambah Rion. “Oh, dagingnya sudah matang.”

* * *

Selesai makan, Vrey dan Leighton kembali ke tenda mereka. Kali ini, Leighton menyiapkan satu setel pakaian pria untuk dipakai besok, sementara Vrey membuka tas kecil tempatnya menyimpan barang-barang berharga. Termasuk di dalamnya ada satu amulet sisa dari Rilyth Lamire dan bros yang dicurinya dari Eizen.

“Jadi setelah ini, kita ke Lavanya, membuat Jubah Nymph, menonton festival, lalu naik kapal udara kembali ke Mildryd?”

Leighton mengiyakan. “Aku tidak masalah sih, kalau kau ingin langsung pulang setelah menonton festival. Kapal udara hanya bisa terbang sampai Kota Kynan, kita masih harus menyewa kereta kalau mau ke Mildryd. Perjalanan kita masih sangat panjang.”

Vrey menimang bros Eizen di tangannya, “Sejujurnya, aku enggak tahu kita harus kembali ke Mildryd atau enggak. Bros ini sepertinya memiliki kekuatan sihir yang besar, bisa jadi Valadin akan mengejar kita sampai Mildryd demi bros ini.” Ia memasukkan bros itu kembali dalam tas. “Kalau sampai hal itu terjadi, aku tidak ingin membahayakan keluarga kita.”

Leighton duduk di dekat Vrey, lutut mereka saling bersentuhan. “Sebenarnya, itu juga yang kupikirkan saat kau pertama kali memberikan tanda-tanda. Waktu itu, kukira kau akan marah pada Valadin dengan dua cara: antara kau melawannya, atau kau mengisengi mereka. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, harusnya aku mencegahmu juga, karena efeknya akan jadi seperti ini.”

Pemuda itu menangkup kedua tangan Vrey yang memegang ujung tasnya erat-erat. “Tapi menurutku, Valadin tidak akan sampai memicu keributan di tempat ramai seperti Mildryd. Dia lebih takut kalau kau melaporkan kejahatannya kepada para tetua Elvar.”

Rasa panik mulai merambat. “Bukannya itu alasan kuat untuk mengejar kita? Kita adalah saksi mata, sekaligus pencuri bros.” Tangan Vrey semakin terasa dingin. “Bros ini barang penting bagi mereka, aku tahu itu. Mereka pasti mengejar kita ke sana, kita tidak akan bisa kembali lagi ke Mildryd! Kita tidak akan pernah bisa pulang!”

“Vrey—”

“Dan itu semua salahku! Kalau aku tidak tergoda untuk mencuri bros itu, aku tidak akan membuat kita dikejar-kejar seperti ini!”

“Vrey, dengarkan aku dulu—”

“Aku mungkin tidak masalah disuruh menanggung kesalahanku sendiri, tapi aku juga menarik kamu dalam masalahku! Maafkan aku, Leighton, harusnya aku berpikir lebih panjang! Yang ada, aku hanya membawamu dalam bahaya dari awal perjalanan ini!”

“Vrey, semua ini bukan salah—”

“Ini semua salahku! Harusnya aku tidak mencuri bros itu! Harusnya aku tidak pergi ke Gunung Ash, harusnya aku menjual semua sayap Nymph itu dari awal!”

“Vrey—

“Maafkan aku, Leighton, maaf—”

“DENGARKAN AKU DULU!”

Leighton menarik kepala Vrey hingga kening mereka saling menempel satu sama lain, dan pandangan Vrey penuh dengan langit biru cerah di malam hari. “Eh?”

“Pertama-tama, Valadin tidak akan melukai keluarga kita demi bros itu. Sudah kubilang kan, dia sayang padamu! Aku hanya mengenal dia dari ceritamu dan pertemuan kita kemarin, tapi ekspresi wajahnya tidak berbohong: dia sayang padamu. Dia tidak akan pernah melukaimu. Dan dia tahu, melukai keluargamu akan membuatmu sangat sedih, dan dia tidak mau melihatmu bersedih. Keluarga kita akan aman, sekalipun kita ada di Mildryd.”

“Lalu kau sendiri bagaimana?”

“Valadin bukan _eldynn_ lagi, tapi aku masih seorang _eldynn._ Aku bisa membela diriku sendiri. Dan kau juga bisa membela dirimu sendiri.” Leighton menelan ludah, lalu melanjutkan. “Yah, kecuali kamu menganggapku bukan keluarga lagi, baru aku berada dalam bahaya ....”

“Aku akan selalu menganggapmu keluarga!” seru Vrey. “Aku enggak akan pernah membuangmu, tahu! Leighton, kau sudah berbuat terlalu banyak hal baik yang enggak bakal bisa aku bayar, setidaknya aku bisa melakukan ini untuk melindungimu!”

Leighton melepas keningnya menjauh, lalu tertawa lebar. “Hahaha, justru aku yang tidak bisa membayar kebaikanmu!”

“Sup ampas di awal pertemuan kita itu tidak usah dihitung!”

“Justru sup itu yang memulai semuanya,” ujar Leighton. “Sejak kau memberikan sup itu padaku, aku menemukan keluarga baru. Aku menemukan kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya. Jadi, selamanya aku akan berutang budi padamu.”

Leighton menjatuhkan punggungnya ke atas tikar. “Ayo, tidur. Beberapa hari lagi kita akan mencapai Kota Shailaja, lalu kita akan langsung mencari pengrajin untuk membuat Jubah Nymph. Semangat!”

Vrey mengangguk, namun setiap gerakannya masih penuh dengan gemetar. Leighton membuka tangannya lebar-lebar. “Sampai sekarang, aku masih tidak tahu apa ini membuatmu nyaman atau tidak, tapi ...”

“Aku merasa nyaman,” potong Vrey. “Dan ... aku butuh ini.”

Gadis itu beringsut mendekat, lalu meletakkan kepalanya di atas dada Leighton. Vrey dapat mendengar detak jantung pemuda itu dengan jelas dan merasakan jemari lembut menyisiri rambutnya, kantuk melingkupinya bersama dengan kehangatan tubuh Leighton.

“Terima kasih, sudah ada di sini.”

* * *

Paginya, Rion kebingungan setengah mati dengan transformasi Leighton.

“Aelwen, kauyakin kau bukan pangeran atau apa?”

Vrey, yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya yang paling nyenyak selama seminggu terakhir, tertawa terbahak-bahak, sementara Leighton hanya mengerlingkan matanya dan mengenakan tudung kepalanya rapat-rapat.

* * *

Kota Shailaja terlihat begitu asing, lebih asing daripada melihat Ibukota Granville. Mungkin karena bangunan di sana berbentuk bundar dengan atap lancip. Mungkin juga karena hidung Vrey dipenuhi dengan aroma dupa, sementara telinganya terus-menerus menangkap suara lonceng kecil berbunyi ditiup angin. Mungkin juga karena mayoritas penduduknya adalah orang Sancaryan, bukan orang Welssian seperti Granville.

Setelah menemukan penginapan, Vrey dan Leighton langsung menaruh fokus pada tugas di tangan: mencari pengrajin yang dapat memintal bulu Burung Api. Tempat mana lagi yang paling tepat untuk mencari informasi, kalau bukan di kedai?

Rion memutuskan untuk menemani mereka sampai naik ke kapal udara. “Aku ingin kembali pada keluargaku di Ignav dan memulai bisnis baru,” katanya. “Kukira hasil menjual bulu-bulu ini akan cukup.”

“Oh, baiklah.”

“Vrey, kau tidak merasa aneh melihat Aelwen pakai baju laki-laki?”

Sang Vier-Elf melirik ke arah temannya yang membuka pintu masuk kedai. “Tadinya iya. Setelah beberapa hari, aku jadi terbiasa.”

Rion menggelengkan kepalanya, keheranan. Ia menahan pintu kedai yang terbuka lebar, mempersilakan Vrey untuk masuk lebih dulu darinya. “Sepertinya aku yang bakal mendapat info tentang si penjahit itu lebih dulu.”

“Yang butuh jubah siapa, yang bersemangat mencari info siapa.”

Vrey mendengar suara cekikikan, lalu menemukan Leighton sebagai sumber tawa tersebut. “Biarkan saja dia, mungkin dia sedang menghitung cara memaksimalkan keuntungannya. Kapan lagi ia bisa menangkap Burung Api?”

“Hm, betul juga.”

Mereka mengambil tempat duduk di bagian tengah kedai dan langsung dihampiri seorang pramusaji yang membawa dua gelas tuak, sementara Rion langsung berjalan ke papan pengumuman untuk mencari informasi. “Orang bercodet bilang, kalian bertiga pesan dua gelas tuak. Satu untuk si codet, satu lagi untuk kalian berdua.”

Sebelum Leighton bereaksi, Vrey langsung merebut satu gelas alkohol dan menenggak banyak-banyak, membuat telinganya langsung kemerahan. “Ho-hoi, siapa yang pesan tuak untuk kita berdua? Rion menraktir kita?”

“Aku yang minta!” Vrey berseru girang. “Perayaan karena kita akan segera bertemu pengrajinnya!”

“Astaga,” Leighton menepuk kening, lalu buru-buru merapatkan tudung kepalanya. “Kita bahkan belum tahu pengrajin yang mana dan dia bekerja di mana!”

“Um, maaf mengganggu,” kata sang pramusaji, “kalian sedang mencari pengrajin untuk membuat apa?”

Sebelum Leighton dapat mengontrol percakapan, Vrey langsung menyahut dengan suara keras. “Kami ingin memintal bulu Burung Api jadi benang! Lalu menjahit Jubah Nymph!”

Mendengar suara selantang itu, Leighton langsung merebut gelas tuak dari tangan Vrey. “Kau menghabiskan semuanya? Vrey, kamu enggak pernah minum sebanyak ini sebelumnya!”

“Kalau kurang, ayo pesan lagi! Satu gelas lagi ya!”

“Vrey!”

Sang pramusaji ikut tertawa melihat kelakar mereka. “Iya, iya, nanti saya bawakan satu gelas lagi. Namun untuk soal pengrajin... sepertinya saya tahu siapa yang harus kalian cari. Ada satu pengrajin yang terkenal di kota ini, karena biarpun dia buta, hasil karyanya luar biasa bagus. Semua bahan eksotis dapat dia olah menjadi produk-produk bernilai tinggi. Saya tidak tahu tentang bulu Burung Api, namun pengrajin yang saya rekomendasikan ini pasti bisa mengerjakannya.”

Vrey melongo mendengarnya. “Wow, Anda tahu banyak sekali.”

“Yah, saya kan, tinggal di kota ini,” ujar sang pelayan sembari tersenyum tersipu-sipu. “Info seperti itu sudah bukan berita rahasia lagi.”

“Terima kasih atas infonya,” balas Leighton dengan penuh sopan santun. “Tuaknya dibatalkan saja.”

“Enggak boleh!” seru Vrey dengan amat sangat lantang. Ia bangkit berdiri dari kursinya dan berteriak, “Pokoknya satu gelas lagi! Dua juga boleh! Aku sudah capek-capek mengumpulkan semua Jubah Nymph itu, dan kita juga hampir mati demi mengambil bulu Burung Api! Sekarang waktunya kita berpesta!”

Leighton pun ikut bangun dari kursinya. “Vrey, sekali lagi kau bikin ribut, kutarik kau keluar dari kedai!”

Ancaman tersebut sukses membuat sang Vier-Elf kembali terduduk di kursi dengan wajah dongkol. Leighton menghembuskan napas panjang dan menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi dengan decak kesal. Dari jauh, Rion hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat kemeriahan yang dua bocah itu sebabkan.

Di tengah rasa ringan yang dirasakannya, Vrey mengulas senyum lebar. Besok sepertinya akan menjadi hari yang paling indah!

* * *

... setidaknya, begitulah prediksi awal Vrey.

Gadis itu bangun dengan sakit kepala tingkat tinggi. Matahari sudah agak tinggi dan Leighton sudah selesai bersiap-siap. Pemuda itu duduk di samping Vrey dengan segelas air.

“Kamu minum alkohol terlalu banyak kemarin.”

“Memangnya aku minum berapa gelas? Kayaknya aku cuma pesan satu, setelah itu aku tidak ingat banyak. Kita sudah dapat info tentang pengrajinnya?”

“Kamu lupa bagian itu juga?”

“Ugh, aku enggak tahu apa-apa ....” Vrey menyerahkan gelas kosongnya kepada Leighton. “Kepalaku sakit sekali! Nanti dulu ya, perginya!”

“Dasar pelupa.” Leighton bersungut-sungut sebentar, kemudian ia kembali mengulas sebuah senyum dan membetulkan selimut Vrey. “Mimpi indah, sana. Kubangunkan lagi nanti siang.”

* * *

Mencari sang pengrajin hasil rekomendasi pengunjung kedai bukanlah hal yang sulit. Walaupun buta, sang bapak berhasil membuat banyak barang yang membantunya hidup senormal mungkin, dan hasil kerajinannya memang cantik sekali. Vrey jadi semakin yakin, Jubah Nymph yang nanti dihasilkannya akan jadi jubah paling keren di seluruh Benua Ther Melian.

Adrenalin gadis itu kembali memuncak ketika mereka keluar dari rumah sang pengrajin. Pertama, Vrey melihat tiga orang pengikut Valadin di tengah pasar, sepertinya mereka sedang membeli perbekalan. Jubah hijau yang mereka pakai berhasil menutupi seluruh ciri-ciri wajah mereka, namun insting pencurinya berkata kalau yang mereka pakai adalah jubah _chamael._ Dan di tengah pasar di sebuah kota sederhana seperti ini, siapa lagi yang mampu membeli tiga jubah _chamael_ sekaligus?

Ia langsung menarik lengan Leighton untuk memantau. “Menurutmu, itu mereka, bukan? Karena dari suara mereka, sepertinya aku mendengar si _magus_ menyebalkan itu.”

Leighton memicingkan matanya. “Sepertinya iya. Yang mereka bertiga pakai memang jubah _chamael._ Dan aku tidak bisa mendengar suara mereka dari sini, jadi aku akan percaya saja padamu.”

Vrey langsung berbalik badan, bersiap-siap meninggalkan kios gula-gula yang tadinya menggoda mata. “Kalau gitu, kita harus kabur!”

“Jangan!” Leighton menahan pundak Vrey pada tempatnya. “Justru kalau kita tidak membuat keributan, mereka tidak akan memperhatikan kita. Lagi pula, kita berdua sudah menggunakan penutup kepala, dan aku juga sudah memakai baju laki-laki. Kita tidak akan dikenali semudah itu!”

Vrey menghela napas, namun tercekat lagi. “Rion bagaimana?!”

“Dia sedang ada di kedai. Dan dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri.” Pemuda itu mengambil dua batang permen dari pedagang dan mengeluarkan beberapa keping uang. “Sudah, makan dulu permennya.”

“Katanya tadi kita ke sini hanya melihat-lihat, tidak akan beli apa-apa.”

“Aku berubah pikiran. Lebih baik membelikanmu permen daripada melihatmu khawatir berlebihan.”

Memori Vrey langsung melesat ke malam sebelumnya. “A—aku minta maaf, sudah merepotkanmu kemarin ....”

“Eh? Kau tidak membuatku repot, kok! Jangan berpikir negatif terus, dong! Lagi pula, aku membayar permen itu dengan uangmu, jadi harusnya enggak masalah dong?”

Satu tinju di lengan. “Leighton!”

* * *

Sesampainya di penginapan, Rion langsung menghadang mereka berdua dan mengacungkan sebuah perkamen tua berusia tiga tahun. Vrey tentu saja tidak dapat menyembunyikan kekagetannya.

Leighton menarik napas panjang, lalu mengunci tangan Rion ke belakang punggung dan menutup rapat mulutnya, memberi sinyal pada Vrey untuk membuka pintu kamar mereka dan mengunci mereka bertiga rapat-rapat.

“Jadi ini alasan mengapa kau terlihat seperti seorang pangeran ketika menggunakan baju laki-laki, hah? Karena kau memang seorang pangeran, Leighton Thaddeus Granville!”

Leighton menaruh tangannya di tengkuk untuk menahan malu, sementara Vrey membeku di sebelahnya. Setelah jeda sejenak, Rion melanjutkan analisisnya.

“Aku sudah mencurigai identitasmu sejak menjadi pemandumu di Telerim. Wajahmu tidak asing, tapi kukira itu karena kau diburu atas kasus Rylith Lamire. Namun ada banyak yang membuatku penasaran.” Rion mengangkat jari-jarinya. “Pertama, kau sangat terpelajar. Kedua, kau seorang _eldynn._ Ketiga, kau muncul di Mildryd tiga tahun lalu, bersamaan dengan hilangnya Putra Mahkota.”

Leighton menggelengkan kepalanya dengan raut wajah keheranan. “Kalau aku tidak pernah menggunakan baju laki-laki, apa kau masih akan mengenaliku?”

“Tentu saja! Penyamaranmu jadi laki-laki ataupun perempuan sama-sama bagus. Postur tubuhmu ramping dan tata bicaramu lembut, jadi tidak sulit bagimu untuk menyamar sebagai wanita. Kalau sedang menjadi laki-laki, orang mungkin hanya akan menganggapmu sebagai keturunan bangsawan yang sedang berjalan-jalan.”

“Analisis yang menarik,” Leighton tertawa kecil. “Jadi, apa yang akan kaulakukan?”

“Harus ditanya lagi, kah? Tentu saja aku akan menyeretmu kembali ke Kerajaan Granville dan mengambil hadiahnya.”

Kebekuan Vrey langsung mencair. Gadis itu langsung berdiri di depan Leighton dan merentangkan kedua tangannya, berusaha menghalangi Rion dari mendekati pemuda itu. “Enggak boleh!”

Rion mengernyitkan kening. “Memangnya kenapa? Granville membutuhkan putra mahkotanya kembali, dan hadiah uangnya sangat besar! Tenang, aku tidak akan menyebut namamu saat membawanya kembali ke istana.”

“Pokoknya enggak boleh!” Vrey semakin melebarkan rentangan tangannya. “Rion, kamu enggak paham! Leighton enggak boleh kembali ke istana!”

“Vrey, sudah, jangan teriak-teriak begitu ....”

Gadis itu membalikkan badan. “Memangnya kamu bersedia kembali ke sana? Enggak, kan?” Ia berbalik badan lagi, kali ini sudah ada Aen Glinr dalam genggamannya. “Kalau kau masih berniat melaporkan keberadaan Leighton, langkahi dulu mayatku!”

“Vrey, jangan bertindak kejauhan!”

“Kejauhan bagaimana? Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kau menderita di istana. Kau bahagia di Mildryd, sebagai Aelwen yang bekerja di Kedai Kucing Liar. Kau bahagia sebagai Leighton, si pencuri yang berhasil menembus Rylith Lamire!”

Sepasang netra keunguan itu mulai tergenang. “Kalau kau tidak bahagia di istana, buat apa kau kembali ke sana?”

“Kalau aku kembali ke istana, aku bisa menghapus status buronmu. Dan aku juga bisa bekerja sama dengan para Tetua Elvar agar Valadin diadili atas tindakan kriminalnya.” Leighton membelai rambut Vrey dengan lembut. “Kaubisa pulang kembali ke Mildryd tanpa harus membahayakan keluarga kita di sana.”

“Tapi nanti aku pulang sendirian, sementara kau terjebak di tempat yang tidak bisa aku kunjungi!” Vrey langsung memeluk Leighton erat-erat. “Kan sudah kubilang, aku enggak akan membuangmu!”

Leighton, yang merasakan bajunya mulai basah dengan air mata, langsung memeluk balik Vrey erat-erat. “Sh, tenang dulu, Vrey. Tenang dulu, kita akan bicarakan ini semua baik-baik ....” Ia melirik Rion dengan tatapan tajam. “Benar kan, Tuan Sok-Ingin-Tahu? Karena kau sayang nyawa, kau tidak akan keluar dari ruangan ini sampai kita bertiga mencapai kesepakatan mengenai identitasku sebagai Pangeran Pertama Granville.”

Rion menelan ludah. “Kau benar. Aku lebih sayang nyawaku sendiri daripada uang yang banyak.”

* * *

Setelah keadaan menjadi lebih tenang, Leighton bercerita secara rinci, apa yang membuatnya keluar dari istana. Tentang statusnya sebagai anak selir karena permaisuri tidak bisa hamil untuk waktu yang lama, dan bagaimana akhirnya sang permaisuri melahirkan seorang anak laki-laki ketika Leighton hampir selesai dengan pendidikannya sebagai seorang raja. Bagaimana pihak ibunya hampir berniat untuk membunuh adiknya demi mengamankan posisi Leighton di sana.

Bagaimana Leighton belajar mengganti celananya dengan rok dan gaun, menghirup udara sebagai rakyat biasa, dan menemukan kebahagiaan di kota Mildryd bersama komplotan Kucing Liar.

Dan sepanjang kisah diceritakan, tangan Vrey tidak juga lepas dari lengan pemuda itu. Entah memeluk lengannya, atau menggenggam telapak tangannya, atau mengaitkan jemari mereka bersama-sama. Jantung gadis itu hampir mau meledak rasanya; membayangkan malam ini, Leighton hampir terpisah dari sisinya, padahal beberapa hari lalu Vrey baru bersumpah bahwa ia tidak akan pernah meninggalkan sisi pemuda itu.

“Pokoknya, kalau sampai Leighton terpaksa kembali ke istana, aku akan membunuhmu lebih dulu,” ancam Vrey. “Tidak peduli siapa pun yang membawanya, aku akan langsung menganggap orang itu tahu dari kau.”

Rion menelan ludah untuk kesekian kalinya. “Baiklah, aku paham! Namun ada satu hal yang harus kaupahami.”

“Apa itu?”

“Aku akan menjaga rahasia ini, bukan karena kau mengancam untuk mencabut nyawaku.”

Vrey ingin tertawa mendengar kebohongan sebodoh itu, namun ia tetap harus terlihat sangar di depan buruannya. “Lalu?”

“Aku menjaga rahasia ini, karena aku sekarang sudah mengerti, seberapa penting Leighton bagimu.”

Kontan, wajah Vrey memanas. “Ri-Rion, apa-apaan sih?”

Dan untuk memperbesar api, Leighton tertawa terbahak-bahak. “Astaga, Vrey, pipimu merah banget! Kayak kepiting rebus, jadinya!”

“Leighton, diam! Rion, kau juga enggak boleh tertawa!”

Rion langsung menghentikan tawanya untuk lanjut berkata, “Kalau kalian menikah, tolong undang aku ya.”

“E-eh?”

Kedua pria di ruangan itu tertawa semakin keras. “Astaga, Vrey, kamu lucu banget kalo digoda seperti itu!” ujar Leighton di tengah tawanya, genggaman tangan mereka masih belum terlepas. “Santai sedikit, cantik, waktu seriusnya sudah selesai!”

“Duh, aku jadi tidak enak, selama ini sudah menjadi orang ketiga di antara kalian,” balas Rion. “Aku tidak tahu kalau kalian berdua ternyata punya hubungan spesial. Mungkin setelah ini, kita langsung berpisah jalan saja supaya kalian bisa menghabiskan perjalanan kalian berduaan.”

“Hubungan spesial? Leighton itu sahabatku, tidak lebih.”

“Lho, kukira kalian sepasang kekasih?”

“Kekasih? Kekasih dari mananya?”

Rion langsung memandang Leighton dengan ekspresi kasihan. “Aku minta maaf, sudah berasumsi yang tidak-tidak.” Ia mundur perlahan menuju kenop pintu. “Yang Mulia, semangat!”

Kali ini, giliran telinga Leighton yang merona. “Rion, sepertinya aku harus meluruskan sesuatu denganmu.”

Namun pintu terlanjur ditutup, dan Vrey ditinggal dengan rasa malu yang semakin memuncak.

* * *

Malam itu, Vrey meminta untuk memeluk Leighton dalam tidurnya. Candaan Rion berhasil membuatnya tidak memikirkan tentang status Leighton sebagai seorang pangeran. Namun ketika lampu dimatikan, semua ketakutannya kembali merajalela.

Gadis itu tidak dapat melanjutkan perjalanannya tanpa Leighton di sisinya. Dia bahkan tidak berani pulang ke Mildryd kalau pemuda itu tidak ikut. Selama beberapa bulan ini, mereka saling mengandalkan satu sama lain, saling menjaga punggung masing-masing, berpegangan tangan di kala suka dan duka. Perjalanan mereka membawa mereka semakin dekat, sebagai sepasang sahabat yang tidak terpisahkan, dan Vrey tidak ingin mimpi indah ini berakhir begitu saja.

“Jangan pergi,” gumamnya.

“Aku tidak akan ke mana-mana,” balas Leighton dengan lirih. “Ke mana pun kau berada, aku akan mengejarmu.”

Malam itu, Vrey kembali memimpikan masa lampau: mentari terbenam di Falthemnar, berbaring di atas rerumputan bersama Valadin di dalam dunia mereka yang mungil, hanya ada mereka berdua di sana.

Lalu impian tersebut berganti menjadi petualangan bersama Leighton ke balik gunung dan dalam hutan, menyeberangi lautan dan mengarungi angkasa, genggaman tangan mereka tidak pernah terlepas.

Dan sejujurnya, Vrey menyadari apa makna dari mimpi tersebut dan air matanya yang tumpah dan rasa tidak nyaman yang timbul saat ia ingin melepaskan diri dari sisi Leighton, namun ia tidak berani memberikan nama pada perasaan yang mulai tumbuh subur di hatinya tersebut.

Karena Vrey tahu seberapa sakitnya meratapi cinta yang kandas; butuh lima tahun baginya untuk bisa melupakan sepenuhnya. Kalau momen ini juga berakhir di luar keinginannya, Vrey tidak bisa dan tidak mau membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada hatinya yang rapuh tersebut, serta semua dinding pertahanan yang sudah Leighton hancurkan hingga lebur.

* * *

Paginya, Leighton turun dan duduk di depan Rion yang sedang menikmati sarapannya. “Vrey tidak bersamamu?”

“Belum bangun,” jawab Leighton yang baru saja memesan satu porsi untuk dirinya sendiri. “Sahabatku itu agak sulit memproses emosinya sendiri, jadi biasanya dia tidur jauh lebih panjang setelah mengalami suatu kejadian emosional.”

“Atau, kau tidak tega membangunkannya.”

“Itu juga.”

Sepiring hidangan hangat tersaji dengan cepat. Leighton mengambil sendoknya dan mulai mengunyah. “Sepertinya kau salah paham tentang hubunganku dan Vrey.”

Rion mengangguk. “Awalnya, waktu aku masih mengira kau seorang perempuan, hubunganmu dan Vrey terlihat sebagai sepasang sahabat yang sangat akrab. Terlalu akrab, malah. Ketika kau mulai menggunakan pakaian laki-laki, atmosfernya langsung berubah. Aku hampir mau muntah karena terlalu banyak asmara di antara kalian.”

Leighton tertawa. “Aku baru memberitahukan Vrey saat kami memulai perjalanan. Kadang dia masih kaget kalau aku menyamar jadi gender yang berbeda di hari itu, sering gelagapan sendiri.”

“Hoo, begitu. Jadi sejauh ini, hubungan kalian itu masih sebatas sahabat?”

“Begitulah.”

“Kau tidak ingin menjadi lebih dari itu? Tanda-tandanya sudah banyak, lho.”

Leighton mengambil satu sendok lagi, dan tersenyum. “Tadi sudah kubilang, kan? Vrey agak sulit memproses emosinya sendiri. Aku tidak mau memaksanya berpikir tentang hubungan kami, aku ingin dia menikmati perjalanan ini senyaman mungkin.”

“Kalau dia tidak pernah sadar, bagaimana?”

“Dia akan sadar. Sebelum itu terjadi, aku tidak akan memaksanya.” Leighton mengambil satu teguk air, sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya. “Lagi pula, ini bukan pertama kalinya dia jatuh cinta.”

“Lho? Kautahu orang macam apa yang ditaksir Vrey dulu?”

Leighton mengangguk. “Jangan sampai Vrey tahu kalau aku memberitahumu, dia akan membunuh kita semua. Ingat Elvar yang kita temui di Gunung Ash?”

Rion meletakkan sendoknya perlahan-lahan. “Astaga.” Ia menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi dan memandang ke langit-langit. “Astaga, tidak kusangka, pantas dia tidak membunuh kita, astaga ....”

“Astaga apa?”

Leighton langsung membalikkan badan ke arah sumber suara. “Pagi, Vrey! Mimpi indah?”

Vrey menguap dan mengusap matanya. “Jangan mengubah topik,” ujarnya dengan nada mengantuk. “Kalian lagi membicarakan apa?”

Dengan wajah penuh ketenangan, Leighton langsung menjawab, “Oh, kami sedang membahas kegiatan hari ini. Kau sendiri mau ke mana?”

Rion menonton bagaimana Leighton dengan mudah mengubah pembicaraan dan menutupi fakta kalau mereka baru saja membahas kemampuan Vrey untuk membangun hubungan asmara tanpa menimbulkan kecurigaan. Entah mengapa, menonton keahlian seorang pangeran secara langsung seperti ini, membuatnya merasa kagum sekaligus tidak nyaman.

Namun dari titik ini, meja makan Rion jadi penuh dengan bunga-bunga, dan pria itu jadi ingin memuntahkan sarapannya. Apa sebaiknya dia mengelilingi kota sendirian saja?

* * *

Butuh waktu kurang dari seminggu untuk menyelesaikan Jubah Nymph. Sementara itu, berita di Kota Shailaja merambat jauh lebih cepat. Salah satu pengunjung kedai sepertinya menggosipkan mereka, sehingga saat mereka melangkah keluar dari rumah sang pengrajin, sudah ada banyak orang yang berniat untuk membeli benang tersebut.

Sebenarnya ada banyak yang berniat untuk membeli Jubah Nymph. Jumlah pembayaran yang mereka tawarkan ada yang hampir setara dengan hadiah untuk mengembalikan Leighton kembali ke Istana Laguna Biru. Namun Vrey tidak tergoda sama sekali. “Hanya aku yang bisa memiliki jubah itu! Kalian semua harus mengumpulkan sayap Nymph sendiri!”

Saat itu, sang gadis mengancam semua pengunjung kedai sembari mengayunkan Aen Glinr di tangan. Tidak heran semua peminat langsung berubah pikiran dan menawar hal kedua terbaik yang akan keluar dari rumah sang pengrajin nantinya: sisa benang dari bahan bulu Burung Api!

“Aku akan bayar mahal untuk benangnya!”

“Tidak, aku akan bayar lebih mahal!”

Vrey dan Leighton yang saat itu tidak ditemani Rion, langsung tertawa keras-keras. “Kita jadi orang kaya, nih?”

“Bakal repot kalau kita jadi kaya di tengah jalan,” jawabnya sembari menahan tawa. “Semua peminat, kita bereskan semua urusan di kedai!” Ia mengedipkan sebelah mata pada Vrey, lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya. “Dan beri jalan juga untuk tuan putri dengan Jubah Nymph-nya yang luar biasa!”

Vrey melepaskan jubah biru tuanya, mempertontonkan baju barunya yang bersinar bak pelangi dan disinari dengan api. Lebih indah dari sutra, lebih kuat daripada perisai, Jubah Nymph bukan hanya sekadar dongeng belaka, dan kini penduduk Kota Shailaja sudah siap memercayai keajaiban.

“Hei, coba uji jubahnya!” seru salah satu pembeli yang mengerumuni mereka.

“Betul juga!”

“Perlihatkan pada kami!”

Vrey tersenyum dan mengangkat Aen Glinr tinggi-tinggi. Ia mengunci tatapan matanya dengan Leighton yang terbelalak kaget, lalu menghujamkan belati tersebut pada perutnya.

“Vrey! Sudah gila?”

“Santai saja!” Gadis itu kembali mengangkat belatinya tinggi-tinggi. Tidak ada darah pada bilahnya, dan tidak ada darah pula pada pakaiannya. Sontak, seluruh penonton bertepuk tangan dan bergemuruh.

“Jubah Nymph itu nyata!”

“Aku jadi ingin punya sendiri!”

“Ayolah, aku akan bayar lebih mahal untuk jubah itu!”

“Tidak akan pernah!” Vrey tertawa sekali lagi, sementara Leighton mengeratkan genggamannya pada gagang pedang yang terikat pada pinggangnya. Mereka berdua mengeratkan kembali jubah biru tua mereka dan melesat ke kedai.

Ah, akhirnya semua impian Vrey tercapai! Dia telah menjadi orang kaya, dan meraih benda yang paling diinginkannya di seluruh dunia! Apa lagi yang kurang dalam hidup?

* * *

Yang kurang dalam hidup adalah lokasi Vrey sekarang. Ia masih terjebak di Kerajaan Lavanya, bukan rumahnya di Kota Mildryd.

Tidak butuh lama bagi Leighton untuk menjual habis hampir semua sisa benang (Rion meminta sebagian kecil, katanya untuk jaga-jaga) dan membagi hasil jarahan mereka dengan Rion, padahal matahari belum naik tinggi di langit. Sekarang ini, sisa uang mereka sudah tidak terlalu banyak, jadi Vrey dan Leighton harus mencari pekerjaan untuk bertahan di Lavanya hingga festival selesai. Lapangan pekerjaan paling banyak kemungkinan ada di Ibukota Lavanya, jadi mereka harus mencari transportasi ke sana.

“Saat festival, tidak ada kapal udara yang melayang, sementara harga penginapan akan meningkat jauh, bahkan mungkin kita akan kesulitan mencari ruangan kosong. Jadi kita harus mencari tumpangan atau pekerjaan untuk menghemat biaya penginapan.”

“Seperti waktu kita di Kota Kynan?”

“Seperti itu. Masalahnya, aku terakhir ke sini saat adikku belum lahir. Satu-satunya teman yang aku punya ... sepertinya hanya Putri Ashca? Itu juga kalau dia belum melupakanku.”

“Putri Ashca?” Rion ikut mengernyitkan kening. “Putri ketujuh yang punya ateliya itu? Aku sering menjual bahan obat-obatan pada pengawalnya, Desna.”

“Oh, kau mengenalnya?” Mata Leighton berbinar.

“Ateliya itu apa?” Mata Vrey penuh dengan kebingungan.

“Aku bisa membantumu mencapai ateliya Putri Ashca. Setelah itu, kita berpisah jalan, karena aku akan kembali ke kampung halamanku.”

“Rencana yang bagus. Jadi sekarang kita naik apa ke sana?”

Rion menunjuk sederetan gajah kelabu besar yang sedang menunggu di pinggiran Sungai Yami, sebuah keranjang besar tertambat di atas punggung mereka. “Kita naik gadya untuk menyeberangi sungai. Perjalanan ke Kota Yamuna butuh satu setengah hari, jadi besoknya kita bisa langsung naik kapal ke Ibukota Lavanya.”

Tanpa aba-aba, Vrey langsung berlari untuk melihat gadya dari dekat. “Besar sekali! Mereka sepertinya lebih tinggi daripada empat komodo ditumpuk!”

Salah satu gadya menyeruput air dengan belalainya yang panjang, lalu membelokkan wajahnya ke arah Vrey. Leighton langsung menarik pundak gadis itu ke belakang sebelum gadya itu menyemprotkan air.

“Vrey! Jangan langsung kabur!” omel pemuda itu. “Kalau basah, kau belum tentu bisa ganti baju dengan gampang!”

“Iya, iya, maafkan aku,” kata Vrey dengan lemah. “Habisnya, dari tadi aku tanya apa itu _ateliya,_ kalian malah sibuk bicara sendiri. Dan kalian serius mau menemui putri kerajaan? Kalau kau tertangkap dan dibawa kembali, bagaimana?”

“Maaf ya, nanti akan kujawab semua pertanyaanmu setelah naik gadya. Dan tenang saja, Putri Ashca lebih peduli pada percobaan alkimia daripada mengurus gosip kerajaan.” Leighton menarik tangan Vrey untuk berjalan ke atas dermaga, menyusul Rion yang sedang membayar biaya sewa. “Tapi bagaimana? Gadya-gadya ini keren, kan?”

“Keren banget!” Vrey tersenyum lebar, menyimpan semua pertanyaannya untuk diajukan saat perjalanan nanti. “Aku mau cepat-cepat naik gadya!”

* * *

Kusir gadya bertanya pada Vrey di tengah-tengah perjalanan. “Kau si Pembantai Nymph itu kan?”

Vrey mengerutkan kening. “Pembantai Nymph? Maksudnya apa?”

“Oh, kau tidak tahu? Seluruh Kota Shailaja sedang membahasnya! Sang Pembantai Nymph dan kesatria pelindungnya datang untuk menjahit Jubah Nymph, mereka berdua tidak dapat dikalahkan!”

Gadis itu menarik napas panjang. “Kukira hanya sebagian orang yang tahu soal jubahku.”

Rion memutar matanya, keheranan. “Masa sih, hanya sebagian saja? Vrey, kau tidak sadar, seberapa banyak orang yang menontonmu menguji coba Jubah Nymph? Kau jadi orang terkenal dadakan di kota ini!”

“Kehadiran kalian di kota ini memang mengejutkan, sih,” lanjut sang kusir. “Kau seorang Vier-Elf, tetapi berani mengumpulkan sayap Nymph dan bulu Burung Api sebanyak itu. Kami cukup kaget melihat seorang Vier-Elf yang berani membunuh makhluk ajaib sebanyak itu, padahal kami kira kalian sangat menjaga kelestarian alam.”

“Yah, aku memang tidak seperti Vier-Elf pada umumnya,” aku Vrey. “Tapi beritanya menyebar cepat sekali!”

“Kebetulan kalian datang di kedai yang paling banyak penggosipnya! Hampir semua pegawai di sana memiliki pekerjaan sampingan sebagai penjual informasi. Dan karena itu, para pendatang baru paling gampang mendapatkan info tentang kota ini, dari kedai itu.”

Leighton kembali membetulkan penutup kepalanya. “Oh, jangan-jangan itu sebabnya kota ini lumayan aman.”

Vrey mengalihkan perhatiannya pada teman perjalanannya. “Kok bisa?”

“Karena kehadiran kedai itu. Kalau ada pendatang baru yang mencari informasi aneh-aneh, para pegawai akan berdiskusi dengan penduduk asli kota yang dapat menentukan, apakah si pendatang baru ini orang baik-baik atau bukan.”

Sang kusir gadya mengangguk. “Tepat! Untungnya, kami menilai kalian sebagai orang baik-baik, walau agak membuat gaduh. Kalian akan selalu disambut kalau datang ke kota ini lagi, Pembantai Nymph dan kesatrianya yang pemberani!”

“Kalau aku ini orang baik-baik, kenapa aku dipanggil ‘Pembantai’? Bukannya itu sebutan untuk orang jahat? Dan kenapa temanku dipanggil kesatria?”

Pak Kusir tertawa lagi. “Tadinya kami khawatir, dengan barang selangka itu, apa kalian akan membuat keributan di kota? Jangan-jangan kalian ini bukan sembarang pencuri yang kabur dari Granville. Ternyata, setelah melihat kemampuan kalian berdua, kami akhirnya yakin kalau kalian bisa membela diri, setidaknya cukup untuk tidak membuat ribut.”

“Ribut?” Kepala Vrey semakin mau pecah. “Maksudnya apa? Aku tidak paham apa-apa!”

“Hahaha, sabar, sabar,” Leighton menepuk pundak Vrey dengan halus. “Begini. Rion bilang, kota ini biasanya jadi tujuan para buronan dari Granville. Kalau Granville menganggap para buron ini berbahaya sehingga harus kabur ke kerajaan sebelah, tentu warga di sini harus berhati-hati. Makanya mereka menggunakan kedai yang kita kunjungi saat itu sebagai saringan.”

“Jadi orang-orang di kedai itu akan mencari tahu, apakah kita orang yang berbahaya atau tidak. Kalau kita ternyata orang yang berbahaya, mereka akan mengusir kita. Karena kita tidak berbahaya, mereka membiarkan kita di sini dengan aman?”

Leighton mengangguk. “Bukan hanya masalah kita ini berbahaya atau tidak. Bisa jadi kita kabur karena dikejar oleh orang yang berbahaya. Misalnya, kita mengambil bulu Burung Api, bisa saja kita dikejar oleh para penjaga dan membuat kekacauan di kota ini, kan?”

Vrey langsung paham: Leighton tidak ingin siapa pun membahas tentang Valadin dan perbuatannya yang di luar akal tersebut. “Oke, dan ternyata penduduk kota menganggap kita cukup kuat untuk mengurus orang-orang yang mau mengejar kita?”

“Begitulah.”

“Tapi bagaimana caranya? Aku cuma seorang pencuri!”

“Karena kemampuan kesatriamu, tentu saja!” jawab Pak Kusir dengan girang. “Waktu kalian bertanya tentang pengrajin untuk memintal bulu Burung Api, ada beberapa pedagang yang berniat untuk menyuruh orang sewaan kalian mencuri bulu tersebut dari kalian. Itu hal biasa di kota ini, pendatang mencuri milik sesama pendatang.” Ia berdeham sedikit, sebelum melanjutkan kembali ceritanya. “Tadinya, mereka mau langsung mencurinya di kedai, namun kesatriamu langsung bertindak.”

Tunggu. Maksudnya?

“Sihir pelindung yang ia buat sangat bagus. Seisi kedai langsung sadar kalau kesatriamu adalah seorang _eldynn!_ Keren, keren!”

Vrey melongo. Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, apa pun, kepada Leighton, namun tidak ada satu patah kata pun yang keluar.

“Kau sedang mabuk,” kata Leighton, seakan-akan menjawab kebingungannya. “Dan kau tidak ingat apa-apa.”

Telinga Vrey langsung memerah. Leighton tidak pernah sekalipun menyinggung soal Vrey yang mabuk di hari itu, jadi ia tidak pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi. “Dan selama kita di kedai, kau berjaga-jaga dari serangan?”

“Karena Jubah Nymph masih belum jadi dan kamu mabuk berat. Aku merasakan firasat buruk, dan aku jadi khawatir.”

“Dan kau terus berjaga-jaga, sementara aku tidak sadar apa-apa?!”

“Hanya kalau aku merasa hal buruk akan terjadi, kok!” Leighton mengangkat kedua tangannya di udara. “Menggunakan sihir pelindung cukup memakan kekuatanku, aku tidak akan memasangnya setiap saat.”

Wajah Vrey terasa lebih panas dari sebelumnya. Gadis itu memalingkan wajah seketika. “Te-terima kasih.”

Pak Kusir hanya tersenyum penuh arti. Ia menepuk punggung Rion dan bertanya, “Kisah cinta abad ini?”

“Sudah berminggu-minggu hubungan mereka tidak mendekat juga, aku jadi kesal melihatnya.” Rion menggelengkan kepala dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke sungai. “Entah kapan mereka melangkah maju.”

Pak Kusir hanya tertawa dan kembali fokus pada aliran sungai. Tidak disangka, hari ini ia akan membawa sekelompok penumpang yang menarik.

* * *

Mereka menghabiskan malam di sebuah pondok tepi sungai yang penuh dengan aroma gambut, sebelum kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Sebenarnya Vrey tidak merasakan apa pun, karena ia menghabiskan seluruh perjalanan sambil tidur.

(Pak Kusir dan Rion menggodanya yang memanfaatkan pundak Leighton sebagai bantal tidur, seakan-akan mereka tidak merasa hal tersebut normal untuk sepasang sahabat dalam perjalanan jauh. Mereka juga menggodanya saat Leighton sedang berenang di sungai, padahal Vrey menjauh karena ia tidak menemukan tempat yang lebih tertutup untuk membasuh tubuhnya sendiri. Apa-apaan, sih?)

* * *

Ketika mereka sampai di Pasar Apung Yamuna yang dipenuhi dengan bunga, Vrey tidak tahan untuk berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Rion, mengamati kelopak bunga yang memenuhi permukaan sungai.

“Festival bunga sudah dimulai.”

Vrey menoleh ke belakang, menemukan Leighton dengan serumpun bunga yang sama dengan kelopak di sungai. “Ini festival melarung bunga yang kamu bilang waktu itu?”

“Yup.” Leighton menyerahkan tangkai bunga tersebut kepada Vrey yang langsung mengarahkan kelopaknya ke hidung.

“Hm, wangi banget!”

“Itu bunga kesukaan Ratu Ashcansha, ratu pertama kerajaan ini. Sepanjang masa festival, sungai ini akan penuh dengan bunga, untuk menghormati beliau.” Pemuda itu berjongkok di tepi sungai, mengarahkan jarinya untuk mengajak Vrey ikut serta. “Mau ikut melarung bunga?”

“Mau!” Vrey berjongkok dengan penuh semangat, jemarinya mulai sibuk memisahkan kelopak bunga dari tangkainya. “Rakyat Lavanya pasti sangat mencintai Ratu Ashcansha. Sampai hari ini pun, mereka masih mengenang beliau. Nanti ada festival apa lagi?”

“Yang aku ingat hanya festival ini, dan festival lentera, karena waktu itu kunjunganku ke sini cukup pendek. Nanti di festival lentera, akan ada banyak lentera dilepaskan ke udara, jadi langitnya bercahaya seperti banyak bintang.”

Mata Vrey bersinar-binar. “Aku mau ikut yang itu! Kita beruntung banget, bisa sampai ke kerajaan saat sedang festival!”

Leighton tertawa, lalu mengambil salah satu tangkai bunga yang masih utuh. Ia menyelipkannya ke telinga Vrey saat gadis itu terlalu fokus dengan kelopak bunga yang berlayar menyusuri aliran sungai. “Iya, aku beruntung banget.”

Vrey yang merasakan sesuatu di telinganya langsung menoleh. “Eh?” Tangannya merambat ke arah telinga, berusaha melepaskan benda yang tersangkut di sana, namun Leighton menghentikannya.

“Jangan dilepas dulu. Bunganya terlihat cantik kalau ditaruh di situ.”

Jantung gadis itu berdegup kencang, membuatnya membeku di tempat. Matanya terpaku pada pemuda di sampingnya yang sudah berdiri lebih dulu dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Vrey, tanpa peduli rona merah yang merayap pada wajah sang gadis.

“Rion sudah jalan jauh,” ujar Leighton dengan senyum secerah lentera. “Kita harus menyusulnya sekarang juga, kalau tidak mau kena omel.”

Vrey menggamit tangan Leighton. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju parkiran kapal air, penuh gelak melihat Rion yang sudah menunggu lama dengan raut wajah kesal.

* * *

Kapal air yang terparkir di ujung Pasar Yamuna terlihat berbeda dengan kapal pada umumnya. Layar-layar besar diganti dengan kincir air dan cerobong besar yang mengeluarkan asap hitam. Udara di sekitar kapal penuh dengan bau hasil pembakaran aereon.

Vrey pernah berpikir kalau posisi Mildryd yang terlalu dekat dengan Hutan Telssier membuat mereka jadi jauh lebih terbelakang daripada kota-kota lain. Namun setelah mencium bau aereon setajam ini, Vrey jadi agak bersyukur karena Elvar membenci bau kimia yang menusuk seperti ini. Udara di Mildryd jadi jauh lebih segar, dan ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah itu salah satu alasan mengapa Leighton memilih untuk berlari ke Mildryd dan bukannya Kerajaan Lavanya.

Berdiri di pagar kapal air juga terasa berbeda dengan kapal udara. Kapal air bergerak naik dan turun mengikuti arus sungai yang besar, berbeda dengan kapal udara yang sesekali mengalami turbulensi akibat melawan hembusan angin. Seakan-akan kapal udara ingin menerjang dan membasmi segala penghalang di depannya, sementara kapal ini mengalir bersama dengan sekitarnya dan hanya berganti arah seperlunya.

Leighton menyandarkan tubuhnya di pagar kapal tepat di samping Vrey, lalu membetulkan sisa rambut Vrey di sisi wajah gadis itu ke belakang telinganya. “Anginnya cukup kencang di sini, tapi bunga itu masih ada di telingamu.”

“Bunga ini sepertinya agak keras kepala,” balas sang gadis. Ia bahkan tidak menutup-nutupi telinga lancipnya yang memerah akibat sentuhan lembut tersebut.

“Kamu bangun karena pengumuman kapten tadi?”

Vrey mengangguk. “Katanya kita akan melewati istana Kerajaan Lavanya. Aku mau lihat, semewah apa bangunannya.”

Hari mulai beranjak petang. Sebentar lagi, matahari akan terbenam di balik tembok-tembok tinggi yang berdiri di atas sebuah pulau terpencil di tengah sungai, membuat bangunan besar tersebut kelihatan begitu megah dan tidak terjamah. “Itu Naian Mujdpir yang kamu tunggu,” kata Leighton. “Kalau aku mau jujur, istana ini jauh lebih sulit ditembus dibanding Istana Laguna Biru, jadi sepertinya kita tidak akan sempat berkunjung ke sana.”

“Ah, sayang sekali,” balas Vrey. “Padahal aku mau lihat—”

“—barang apa saja yang mau kaucuri, kan?”

Senyum nakal terulas di bibir gadis itu. “Tepat sekali! Lagi pula, kita mau mengemis kebaikan seorang putri raja, aku tidak boleh bikin masalah dengan kerajaan ini.”

Leighton tersenyum mendengarnya, lalu menyerahkan jubah. “Sudah siap membetulkan tudung kepala lagi setiap sepuluh langkah? Ingat, orang-orang di sini—”

“—tidak suka dengan Elvar,” potong Vrey yang cepat-cepat mengenakan jubahnya. “Bukan cuma kamu kok, yang bisa memotong pembicaraan orang.”

Pemuda itu membetulkan posisi kelopak bunga di dalam tudung jubah Vrey. “Dasar pencuri,” ujarnya dengan suara amat lembut.

“Sudah cukup dengan aksi tebar asmaranya.”

Rion menghampiri mereka berdua dan menunjuk ke arah papan yang diturunkan dari kapal air ke ujung dermaga, dan deretan penumpang yang mengantre turun. Ibukota Kerajaan Lavanya terbentang di depan mata, riuh dengan persiapan menyambut festival selanjutnya. “Kalian tidak mau ikut mengantre turun, apa? Kita harus cepat-cepat sampai di ateliya!”

Leighton sepertinya menggumamkan serapah pada sesuatu, namun Vrey tidak dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Ia hanya fokus untuk menyelinap dalam barisan, menarik pergelangan Leighton bersamanya agar tidak terpisah.

* * *

Pengamanan di sekitar ateliya Putri Ashca terlalu tebal. Rion dapat dengan mudah melewati deretan para pengawal kerajaan yang berjaga-jaga di depan pagar ateliya dan masuk sampai pintu depan, namun Leighton dan Vrey dipaksa untuk menunggu di luar pagar.

“Ketat sekali,” keluh gadis itu.

“Maklumi saja,” balas Leighton yang menepuk-nepuk pundak Vrey dengan rasa iba. “Di antara semua anggota kerajaan, hanya Putri Ashca yang keluar istana seharian. Dan dia sangat menyukai percobaan alkimia, jadi di masa festival seperti ini pun ia masih bekerja di ateliya.”

Vrey berpikir sejenak. “Mungkin kalau kau punya ateliya, kau tidak akan pernah kabur,” ujarnya iseng.

“Dan tidak pernah mencicipi sup ampasmu itu?” Leighton mendengus untuk menahan tawa. “Lebih baik aku kabur seperti ini.”

Tidak lama kemudian, ada seorang pemuda bertubuh mungil yang keluar dari bangunan tersebut. Walau tubuhnya tergolong kecil, Vrey dapat melihat otot kokoh yang tidak tersembunyi oleh pakaiannya.

“Pengawal kerajaan di sini kebanyakan dari bangsa Draeg,” bisik Leighton untuk menjawab kebingungan Vrey. “Di depan kita ini ada pengawal pribadi Putri Ashca.”

“Halo, Desna,” sapa Rion kepada sang Draeg. “Aku membawa barang langka untuk Tuan Putri, sekaligus tamu istimewa.”

Desna melirik ke arah Vrey dan Leighton yang masih menunggu di balik pagar, kekesalan terpancar dari wajahnya. “Kautahu kan, ada prosedur khusus kalau mau bertemu dengan Tuan Putri?”

“Yang ini tamu amat sangat istimewa,” balas Rion. “Mereka juga punya barang yang sangat bagus, kau pasti suka.”

Desna menghembuskan napas panjang, lalu memberi isyarat pada pengawal di depan pagar untuk membiarkan Leighton dan Vrey masuk. “Buka tudung kalian,” perintahnya saat mereka berdua sudah berdiri di samping Rion.

Leighton membuka tudungnya dan mengeluarkan emblem Kerajaan Granville dari balik tudungnya. Rion terbelalak melihat emblem itu benar-benar ada. “Leighton Thaddeus Granville ingin bertemu dengan Putri Ashca Shela Lavanya.”

Yang membuat Desna lebih kaget adalah saat Vrey membuka tudungnya. “Vier-Elf? Kamu harus menunggu di luar!”

Sebuah suara nyaring dari dalam ateliya membalas ketidaksukaan sang pengawal Draeg. “Biarkan mereka bertiga masuk, Desna. Termasuk Vier-Elf itu.”

Desna berdecak kesal, lalu membuka pintu bagi mereka bertiga. Saat berjalan masuk, Vrey sengaja menabrak pundak Desna dengan mengenakan senyum kemenangan.

Ruangan kerja Putri Ashca penuh dengan bahan baku ramuan dan wadah-wadah untuk menampung hasil kerja. Di tengahnya ada sebuah kuali yang menyebarkan aroma harum, walau Vrey juga dapat mencium aroma sesuatu yang agak terbakar. Sepertinya Putri Ashca baru saja mengalami sedikit kegagalan dalam campuran yang dibuatnya, lalu ia menyembunyikan semuanya dengan merebus dedaunan kering yang memiliki wangi menyenangkan.

“Maaf saya tidak sempat bersih-bersih untuk menyambut Anda, Pangeran Leighton.”

Seorang gadis seumuran Vrey berjalan menjauhi kuali untuk menyapa tamu-tamunya. Putri Ashca benar-benar cantik dalam balutan gaun sutra dan aksesoris rambut bertatahkan batu-batuan berharga. Leighton langsung memberi hormat, auranya berubah menjadi aura seorang pangeran kerajaan yang sangat terhormat. Vrey merasa seperti pengawal baru di tengah-tengah mereka semua.

“Saya senang, Anda masih mengenali saya, walau sudah tiga tahun berlalu.”

Ah, Leighton sekarang benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang pangeran! Terlalu tampan, terlalu cemerlang, terlalu elegan! Vrey menelan ludah, tidak berusaha mengoreksi Putri Ashca yang mengira dirinya sebagai pengawal Leighton.

Sang pangeran malah menoleh ke arah Vrey dengan kening mengerut. “Sepertinya baru dua hari lalu aku disangka prajurit bayaran bagi seorang pembantai Nymph.”

Putri Ashca, yang belum mengerti maksud candaan Leighton, mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. “Bagaimana kalau kita melanjutkan pembicaraan di ruang tamu?” Ia mengarahkan kelompok itu ke balik tirai penuh gantungan manik-manik menuju ruangan berisi meja bundar dan bantal dudukan. Desna berjaga-jaga di samping tirai dengan pandangan mata setajam elang.

“Jadi, atas urusan apa Pangeran Leighton datang ke sini? Sudah tiga tahun Anda dikabarkan menghilang dari Kerajaan Granville, saya cukup kaget saat mendengar Anda ke sini.”

“Sebenarnya, saya bukannya menghilang, melainkan melarikan diri,” jawab Leighton dengan sejujurnya. “Tiga tahun lalu, saya memutuskan untuk mundur dari posisi putra mahkota, dan kabur dari istana sebelum masalah lainnya terjadi.”

Putri Ashca menutup mulutnya dengan tangan untuk menyembunyikan kekagetannya. “Jadi sekarang Anda menyamar menjadi rakyat biasa?”

Leighton mengangguk. “Saya telah menjalani kehidupan yang baru sebagai pengelana. Baru-baru ini kelompok kami kembali dari ekspedisi untuk mendapatkan bahan yang sangat sulit didapatkan, Rion menjadi pemandu kami di perjalanan. Setelah menikmati festival di kota ini, kami akan kembali ke kota asal kami masing-masing.”

“Ah, begitu,” Putri Ashca terdiam sejenak. “Kalau boleh tahu, bahan apa yang Anda dapatkan?”

“Sepertinya akan lebih baik kalau Rion yang menjelaskannya pada Anda.” Leighton melirik ke arah Rion, lalu kembali menatap Putri Ashca. “Bolehkah?”

Sang putri mengangguk sebagai tanda persetujuan. Rion segera membongkar tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan. “Biasanya saya menjual daun obat favorit Tuan Putri, namun kali ini saya menambahkan satu bahan lagi: bulu Burung Api.”

Putri Ashca kembali menutup mulutnya untuk menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Kalau begini terus, lebih baik ia menyembunyikan mulutnya terus-terusan. “Ini bahan yang sangat langka dan menarik! Saya sudah mendengar rumor tentang Burung Api yang kuat dan tahan suhu panas, namun saya tidak pernah membayangkan kalau burung itu benar-benar ada!” Ia memberi isyarat kepada pelayannya untuk mengeluarkan kantong koin.

“Ah, karena barang ini sangat langka, kami mau meminta bentuk pembayaran yang lain dari biasanya!”

“Bentuk yang lain?”

“Begini, Tuan Putri. Berbeda dengan mereka berdua, saya berniat untuk langsung kembali ke kampung halaman saya di Ignav, tanpa mengikuti keseluruhan festival ini.”

Leighton menambahkan, “Sementara kami berdua berniat untuk mengikuti festival sampai akhir, baru kembali ke Mildryd.”

Sorot mata kehijauan Putri Ashca berbinar-binar, sementara jemarinya membelai salah satu bulu Burung Api yang diambilnya dari tumpukan. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat tenang, namun Vrey bisa membaca kegirangan dari sorot mata sang putri. Sepertinya Rion benar-benar akan mendapatkan tumpangan kapal udara yang ia butuhkan.

“Baiklah, Anda dapat menggunakan kapal udara kerajaan. Saya akan menuliskan surat izin untuk Rion.” Ia memberi isyarat pada pelayannya untuk mengantar barang-barang yang ia butuhkan, lalu kembali menatap Leighton. “Tapi hanya untuk Rion saja. Karena bulu dan daun obat yang dijual juga tidak banyak.”

Ugh, harusnya mereka menjual bulu Burung Api pada putri ini saja! Dia pasti punya uang yang lebih banyak daripada para pedagang di Kota Shailaja.

Leighton menoleh ke arah Vrey. “Kita mau jual yang mana?”

Vrey mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Leighton dan mulai membisikkan rencananya. “Di dekat kuali, aku sempat mencium bau terbakar dan melihat beberapa barang yang hangus, sepertinya tadi ada ledakan kecil.” Ia membuka tas kecilnya di bawah meja, lalu mencoba merogoh benda yang berbentuk kalung. “Jual amuletnya.”

“Ide bagus!” ujar pemuda itu sembari meraih amulet dari tangan Vrey, lalu menyimpan amulet tersebut dalam kepalan tangannya. “Aku pikirkan kata-katanya dulu, ya.”

Sorot lembut di mata Leighton bertahan pada Vrey beberapa detik, namun Vrey sudah paham apa yang ingin dikatakannya: ia sedang berterima kasih karena sudah mencuri empat amulet dan bukannya hanya dua. Sepertinya kombinasi Rylith Lamire dan Gunung Ash sudah mengubah pola pikir Leighton ke arah yang lebih disukai gadis itu.

Selesai menuliskan surat izin, Putri Ashca langsung menyerahkan surat tersebut pada Rion. “Jarak dari ateliya ke lapangan terbang agak jauh. Gunakan kapal kerajaan yang ada di tepi kanal.”

Rion bangkit dari bantalnya untuk berlutut. “Terima kasih banyak atas kebaikan hati Anda, Tuan Putri!”

“Tidak usah begitu,” Putri Ashca tersenyum lembut. “Barang yang kaubawakan untukku sangatlah berharga, senilai dengan apa yang kauminta. Anda boleh pergi ke kapal sekarang dengan salah satu pengawal saya, karena perjalanan ke Ignav akan cukup memakan waktu.”

“Betul. Lebih cepat, lebih baik.” Rion bangkit berdiri untuk menemui pengawal yang dimaksud. “Saya undur diri dulu, Tuan Putri Ashca, Desna. Terima kasih atas segala bantuan Anda selama ini.”

Pria itu melirik kepalan tangan Leighton, lalu mengulas senyum tipis. Mereka bertiga sudah mengucapkan semua perpisahan di atas kapal air, tidak perlu lagi mengulang hal tersebut di ateliya. Ah, Vrey akan kangen daging kelinci bakar buatan Rion! Semoga ia dapat kembali ke rumahnya dengan selamat dan sukses membuka usaha yang dia impikan.

Setelah Rion berjalan melewati tirai, Putri Ashca mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada sisa tamunya yang belum berdiskusi. “Kalau Pangeran Leighton sendiri, apa yang Pangeran butuhkan dari saya? Saya akan berusaha untuk membalas budi Anda, seperti Anda telah menyelamatkan saya tiga tahun yang lalu.”

Oh, Vrey sudah mendengar cerita ini. Bagaimana Leighton menyelamatkan wajah Putri Ashca yang lupa akan perbedaan budaya antara Lavanya dan Granville di tengah pesta dansa. Bagi Vrey, hal itu kelihatannya seperti kebiasaan tidak penting, namun bagi bangsawan dan anggota kerajaan seperti Putri Ashca, kesalahan sesedikit apa pun pasti berefek besar bagi mereka.

“Tolong jangan panggil saya Pangeran, karena saya sudah lama mundur dari titel tersebut. Tuan Putri cukup gunakan nama saya saja.”

“Ah, maafkan saya, um ... Leighton!”

Putri Ashca sepertinya tidak terbiasa memanggil Leighton sekasual itu. Vrey jadi teringat akan setiap kali ia harus melihat pakaian Leighton dulu, sebelum memutuskan untuk memanggil pemuda itu dengan nama Aelwen atau nama aslinya.

“Tidak apa-apa, Tuan Putri.” Leighton membuka kepalan tangannya di atas meja. “Barang yang akan saya tawarkan adalah Rubi Vulcanus, kunci keberhasilan kami dalam mengambil bulu Burung Api. Namun amulet ini tidak hanya berguna untuk berekspedisi dalam mencari barang eksotis semata. Saya yakin, amulet ini akan berguna dalam kehidupan Anda sehari-hari.”

Putri Ashca mulai tertarik. Vrey tetap menutup mulutnya, takut menghancurkan segala promosi yang Leighton sudah usahakan.

“Dengan menggunakan Rubi Vulcanus, Anda tidak perlu takut akan panas api dan segala macam ledakan. Anda akan selamat mengalami ledakan sekeras apa pun, karena Rubi Vulcanus melindungi pemakainya dengan sempurna. Kami sudah mengujinya: ledakan sebesar apa pun, tidak akan menyebabkan luka kalau sudah menggunakan amulet ini. Kami juga dapat melewati panasnya gunung berapi tanpa merasa kepanasan sama sekali.”

Vrey melirik ke belakang. Memang betul, Putri Ashca mulai tertarik dengan barang yang Leighton tawarkan, namun ekspresi Desna yang tidak lagi terlihat seperti rajawali membuat Vrey kaget sendiri.

Saat ini, Desna terlihat seperti orang yang menemukan jawaban dari soal terakhir sebuah ujian, tiga puluh detik sebelum ujiannya selesai!

“Tuan Putri, amulet itu dapat melindungi Anda selama membuat ramuan!” Mata Desna bercahaya. “Anda tidak akan terluka, sekalipun kuali Anda meledak lagi! Anda bahkan tidak akan merasa kepanasan saat tungku dipanaskan dalam suhu maksimum!”

“Kau benar, Desna!” sang putri sama-sama tersenyum ceria. “Kamu enggak akan panik lagi kalau mendengar suara ledakan.” Ia berhenti sejenak untuk berpikir. “Desna, menurutmu berlebihan tidak, kalau aku menganggap harga amulet ini jauh lebih mahal daripada mengantar Leighton pulang ke Mildryd dengan kapal udara kerajaan?”

“Tuan Putri yang mengambil keputusan, saya cukup mengikutinya,” jawab Desna dengan lemah lembut, berbeda dari nada bicaranya pada Rion. “Namun pendapat saya juga sejalan dengan pendapat Tuan Putri; harga amulet ini tidak ternilai, karena amulet ini dapat melindungi Tuan Putri sepenuhnya.”

Orang-orang ini benar-benar percaya dengan kata-kata Leighton tanpa perlu mencobanya? Vrey bahkan sempat tidak yakin kalau amulet itu dapat menahan ledakan; ia bahkan masih meragukan kemampuan Rubi Vulcanus saat melarikan diri dari Rylith Lamire. Kalau bukan karena terpergok sang _magus_ hebat itu, Vrey tidak akan tahu apakah Rubi Vulcanus dapat melindungi pemakainya dari ledakan atau tidak.

Seakan-akan pikiran Vrey telah terbaca, Desna berkomentar, “Sepertinya kita tidak perlu menguji kemampuan amulet itu. Lagi pula, siapa yang dapat kita ledakkan di tempat ini?”

“Leighton juga tidak akan berbohong padaku,” kata Putri Ashca dalam persetujuan. “Benar, kan?”

“Saya jamin, Anda tidak akan menyesal. Amulet langka ini mungkin tidak akan pernah Anda temukan lagi di pasaran.”

Putri Ashca mengambil Rubi Vulcanus dan mengenakannya di leher, lalu memasukkan liontinnya ke balik gaunnya. “Baiklah, saya akan menulis surat lain untuk kepulangan kalian setelah festival ini berakhir.” Ia memberi isyarat pada pelayannya. “Untuk sementara, saya akan memberikan uang muka. Semoga cukup untuk bersenang-senang selama festival berlangsung.”

Uang! Mereka juga dapat uang! Untung sekali mereka menjual amulet tersebut pada orang yang tepat!

Namun sebelum Vrey dapat meraih kantong uang di depan mata, sayup-sayup terdengar bunyi teriakan penuh kekhawatiran dari luar ateliya. Seakan-akan ada kekacauan besar di luar.

Vrey dan Leighton saling berpandangan. “Rion!”

* * *

Bersama dengan Desna dan beberapa pengawal kerajaan, Vrey dan Leighton langsung berlari keluar dari ateliya, namun keadaan di luar sangat kacau.

Festival lentera yang Leighton nanti-nantikan rupanya sudah dimulai. Langit mulai dipenuhi dengan cahaya mungil, sementara di daratan masih ada beberapa lentera yang baru dinyalakan. Namun akibat kekacauan yang terjadi mendadak, banyak lentera yang dibuang ke jalanan begitu saja, dan mendadak banyak sekali anjing liar yang mengejar manusia dan menghancurkan kios-kios di sekitar. Warga Lavanya berlarian ke mana-mana. Pengawal kerajaan yang harusnya melindungi Putri Ashca jadi bertugas untuk mengontrol kerumunan warga yang panik.

Leighton langsung menangkap pergelangan tangan Vrey sebelum gadis itu dapat berlari ke mana-mana. “Kita mungkin tidak akan bisa menemukan Rion di tengah keramaian seperti ini,” ujarnya.

“Kalau ternyata kita menemukan Rion, bagaimana?” balas Vrey. “Kalau dia terluka? Kita harus coba dulu! Dia enggak mungkin jauh-jauh dari sini!”

“Aku bisa bantu kalian mencari Rion.”

Desna berdiri di antara Leighton dan Vrey. “Tuan Putri telah memintaku untuk membantu kalian dulu. Ayo kita cari Rion!”

Mereka berlari menembus keramaian warga sekitar dan riuh gonggongan anjing gila. Vrey memasang semua indranya semaksimal mungkin. Benar saja, Rion ternyata tidak jauh dari ateliya. Ia meringkuk dalam tempat persembunyiannya di balik salah satu kios yang kosong dari barang jualan apa pun.

“Rion! Kau enggak apa-apa, kan?”

“Tenang, aku baik-baik saja,” jawab pria itu. “Aku bersembunyi dari para anjing gila itu.”

“Bakal lebih baik kalau kamu langsung ke kapal kerajaan dan mengungsi,” kata Leighton. “Bagaimana kalau kita bertiga melindungi Rion sampai ke kapal?”

Vrey langsung mengangguk setuju, sementara Rion menggeleng cepat-cepat. “Kalian harusnya menyelamatkan diri juga!”

“Kami bahkan belum mengambil uang muka dari Putri Ashca!” tukas Vrey. “Urusan kami di sini masih banyak, kau yang harusnya cepat-cepat pulang!” Gadis itu langsung menarik tangan Rion hingga pria itu bangkit berdiri. “Leighton?”

“Pelindungnya sudah siap! Desna, tolong arahkan jalannya!”

Leighton dan Vrey langsung berpegangan pada Rion yang pergelangannya ditarik oleh Desna. Dengan lincah, sang Draeg langsung menemukan jalan tercepat menuju kanal di ujung gang yang untungnya tidak terlalu jauh. “Surat izin masih ada, kan?”

“Masih!”

Beberapa langkah sebelum mereka mencapai kanal, sebuah pisau besar berusaha menusuk Vrey dari belakang, namun terhalang oleh sihir pelindung Leighton. Pemuda itu langsung menghentikan Vrey dan berbalik ke belakang untuk menemukan penyerang mereka dalam balutan jubah _chamael._

“Kau!”

Vrey ingat orang ini. Dialah yang diam-diam membunuh Elvar penjaga Gunung Ash pertama kali. Seorang pembunuh terlatih.

Leighton langsung mengeluarkan pedangnya dari sarung dan memperkuat sihir pelindungnya, begitu juga dengan Desna yang langsung menghunuskan kedua belati dari sabuk di pinggangnya. Vrey juga langsung menggenggam erat Aen Glinr, berniat melindungi Rion yang tidak membawa anak panahnya.

“Desna, antar Rion ke kanal!” seru Leighton dan menarik pergelangan tangan Vrey agar punggung mereka saling bertemu. “Pastikan ia selamat!”

Desna mengangguk dan kembali berlari. “Aku akan kembali!”

“Kau yakin mau melawanku, bocah?” tanya sang Elvar. “Aku tidak butuh nyawamu, aku hanya ingin tahu di mana Vrey menaruh Relik Safir.”

Gadis itu tercekat. Bros yang dicurinya dari Eizen memiliki nama! “Sudah kubuang ke laut!”

“Jangan bercanda!”

Leighton berusaha menangkis ayunan pisau dari sang pembunuh dan Vrey melihat sesosok makhluk berdiri di ketinggian. “Pemanah!” Ia langsung merapal mantra untuk menahan sang pemanah. _“Encendius!”_

Namun sang pemanah juga bereaksi cepat dan menembakkan anak-anak panahnya bertubi-tubi ke arah kepala Vrey. Untungnya Leighton telah memperkuat sihir pelindungnya, dan Vrey terus melekatkan punggungnya pada punggung Leighton.

Saat Desna kembali, hujan panah telah berakhir, namun kini para anjing liar telah berhenti mengganggu warga dan berbalas mengganggu mereka. “Aku tidak perlu pelindungmu,” ujar Desna yang berlari untuk mengalihkan perhatian sang Elvar pembunuh.

Leighton, yang mulai kelelahan, hanya bisa mengangguk. Pengalihan Desna membantunya untuk berfokus pada deretan anjing gila yang perlu dilukai. Vrey sudah melukai sebagian dari hewan malang tersebut, namun mereka tetap menggonggong dan menyerang tanpa gentar.

“Ugh, anjing-anjing ini terlalu agresif!” keluh Vrey.

“Siapa suruh menyiksa mereka sampai sekurus ini?”

Sang pemanah berdiri di depan Vrey, menyiulkan sebuah nada yang membuat para anjing tersebut semakin menggila. “Dasar bodoh!”

Vrey jadi kesal mendengar balasan seperti itu. “Hei, ini bahkan bukan daerah kami! Jangan salahkan kami begini, dong!”

Namun pemanah itu tidak peduli, ia mendekati kawannya. “Maaf, aku terlambat, Karth.”

“Tidak apa-apa, Laruen. Kemampuanmu sebagai _ierre_ sudah membantu banyak.”

Suara ledakan terdengar keras, menggetarkan tanah tempat mereka berdiri. Vrey dan Leighton terlempar ke arah salah satu kios, dan pemuda itu langsung merengkuh Vrey sebelum atap kios dan berbagai barang jualan menimpa tubuh mereka.

Sayup-sayup, Vrey dapat mendengar suara Karth. “Eizen keluar dari rencana lagi!”

Hening sejenak. Para anjing gila sudah pergi, demikian pula dengan Elvar yang mengejar mereka. Leighton bertanya, “Kau tidak apa-apa?”

“Jubah Nymph,” jawab Vrey dengan lirih. “Desna bagaimana?”

Mereka menyingkirkan tumpukan barang yang menutupi tubuh mereka, lalu berlari menuju Desna yang terluka di bagian perut. Saat Leighton bersiap-siap mengerahkan sihir penyembuhnya, sang Draeg langsung menunjuk ke arah ledakan dengan penuh kekhawatiran. “Putri Ashca! Mereka mengincar Tuan Putri!”

Betul juga. Ledakan tersebut terjadi di arah ateliya, karena Eizen sebenarnya mengincar Putri Ashca. Karth dan Laruen hanya bertugas untuk mengalihkan perhatian mereka, sekaligus mengambil kembali Relik Safir jika dibutuhkan.

Desna tidak menggubris tangan Leighton yang terulur untuk membantunya berdiri; sang pengawal langsung berlari secepat kilat menuju ateliya yang hampir rata dengan tanah akibat ledakan. Tangannya langsung bekerja dengan cekatan untuk membongkar setiap puing bersama dengan prajurit lain yang masih ada di sana. “Tuan Putri!”

Vrey memutuskan untuk ikut membantu. “Apa ini semua terjadi karena ada kita di sini?” tanya gadis itu pada Leighton dengan lirih. “Karena kita, semua orang jadi terluka seperti ini!”

Kalau ini yang terjadi pada Lavanya, bagaimana dengan Mildryd saat mereka pulang ke Kedai Kucing Liar nanti?

“Bukan karena kita,” jawab Leighton dengan tegas. “Kalau kita yang diincar, mereka tidak perlu meledakkan ateliya. Mereka cukup menculik kita berdua saja.”

Vrey menangkap suara minta tolong. Ia langsung menghampiri sumber suara dan menemukan salah satu pelayan Putri Ashca yang tertimpa puing bangunan. “Ada yang butuh bantuan di sini!”

Desna dan para prajurit langsung menghampiri Vrey dan membantu sang pelayan terbangun. “Tuan Putri ...” sahutnya lemah, “Tuan Putri diculik!”

“Eizen menculik Putri Ascha lalu meledakkan tempat ini,” kata Leighton untuk merangkum kesimpulannya. “Informasi apa yang mereka butuhkan dari Putri Ashca?”

“Kalian kenal dengan penculik Tuan Putri?” Desna terlihat begitu geram. “Harusnya aku tidak membantu kalian! Kalian hanya membawa bencana!”

“Tunggu dulu,” Vrey memotong, “memangnya untuk apa Putri Ascha diculik?”

Dentuman kedua. Suara ledakannya lebih jauh dari sebelumnya, namun getarannya tetap terasa sampai (mantan) ateliya. Desna tidak menjawab pertanyaan Vrey dan langsung berlari menuju sumber ledakan kedua, sementara Vrey menarik pergelangan tangan Leighton untuk mengikuti sang Draeg. Hari benar-benar gelap dan hanya Vrey yang bisa mengikuti pergerakan lincah sang pengawal.

Tanpa membuang-buang waktu, Desna langsung melirik lubang besar di tanah yang menyemburkan air, menghancurkan pasar yang untungnya tidak terlalu ramai di tengah berlangsungnya festival lentera. Ia menghampiri salah satu saksi mata yang tidak terluka parah. “Ada apa?”

“Tanahnya meledak mendadak! Kami mencari siapa pelakunya, namun tidak ada yang melihatnya!”

Vrey mengerutkan kening. “Untuk apa mereka meledakkan bawah tanah?”

“Tidak tahu, hanya ada terowongan air tua di situ, untuk mencegah banjir,” jawab Desna yang mendadak membeku di tempat.

“Desna? Ada apa?”

Tanpa basa-basi, sang Draeg langsung melompat ke dalam lubang bekas ledakan. Vrey dan Leighton yang merasa bertanggung jawab atas pembeli amulet mereka pun ikut turun. “Desna, jelaskan dulu apa yang terjadi!”

Saluran air tersebut sangat gelap, Vrey hampir tidak bisa melihat apa-apa selain air setinggi lutut, Leighton yang masih menggenggam tangannya, dan Desna yang mengambil suatu barang. “Tutup mata kalian.”

Barang yang diambil Desna dipecahkan, membuat mata Vrey yang tertutup terasa amat silau. Ia harus mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali sebelum dapat terbiasa dengan permukaan air yang kini bercahaya terang sebagai penunjuk jalan.

“Ini apa?” tanya Leighton.

“Cairan lumines,” ujar Desna yang tidak berniat menunggu mereka. “Salah satu percobaan alkimia Tuan Putri dengan batu lumines. Waktu baru diledakkan, cahaya yang dihasilkan dapat membutakan mata sesaat, namun cairan ini tidak akan tahan lama.”

Tanpa menutup mata saja, Vrey sudah merasa hampir buta tadi, namun ia juga mengakui kalau ide mengubah batu lumines jadi cairan yang mudah dibawa sangatlah brilian. “Kita harus punya cairan itu. Praktis banget.”

“Jadi sebenarnya ada apa di saluran ini?” tanya Leighton sekali lagi. “Apa ini sebabnya Putri Ashca diculik?”

“Ini adalah jalan rahasia menuju Naian Mudjpir. Tuan Putri tahu jalan mana yang harus diambil!”

“Mereka ingin ke istana?” Vrey mulai mencari jawaban. “Untuk apa?”

Leighton menuangkan dugaannya. “Hm, waktu itu mereka masuk ke gunung berapi dengan Relik Safir di tangan mereka. Sekarang mereka menuju istana yang dulunya daerah kekuasaan Elvar. Sepertinya ada barang peninggalan Bangsa Elvar yang mereka cari di istana.”

Desna memicingkan mata. “Kau yakin mereka ke istana? Terowongan ini bisa membawamu ke mana saja, termasuk keluar dari ibukota.”

“Kalau mereka hanya ingin keluar dari ibukota, untuk apa mereka masuk terowongan?”

“Betul juga.”

Vrey ikut angkat bicara. “Kalau begitu, buat apa kita berjalan kaki di saluran air bau seperti ini? Kita langsung cegat mereka dari dalam istana saja!”

“Ide bagus, Vrey!”

“Tunggu, kalian yakin mau ke sana?” tanya Desna dengan nada penuh keraguan. “Kalau mereka tidak ke istana, bagaimana?”

“Percayalah, mereka pasti ke sana!” jawab Vrey cepat-cepat. “Ayo, kita naik ke atas dan susul Putri Ashca! Kendaraan apa yang paling cepat?”

* * *

Mungkin efek samping dari semua kemeriahan malam ini adalah berkurangnya kemampuan Vrey untuk berpikir. Kendaraan apa yang paling cepat menuju istana selain naik kapal?

Desna menyetir kapal air—yang lebih mirip dengan perahu ditempel machina—dengan sangat cepat, Vrey harus berpegangan erat-erat pada bangku kayunya agar tidak terlontar dari kapal. Sebagai pengawal pribadi Putri Ashca, Desna juga memiliki otoritas untuk menyuruh beberapa prajurit mengikutinya, sehingga ketika mereka turun dari kapal, rombongan mereka berubah dari tiga orang semata menjadi banyak sekali.

Jantung Vrey berdebar semakin keras jadinya. Dia bahkan tidak sempat mengagumi keindahan Naian Mujdpir yang beberapa jam lalu ingin sekali ia tembus. Otaknya hanya bisa ingat, istana ini sangat indah, namun ia tidak bisa mengingat barang apa saja yang ingin ia curi. Gadis itu bahkan hampir lupa memikirkan bagaimana caranya ia bisa mencegah Relik Safir direbut kembali dari pihak Valadin.

Yah, setidaknya masih ada beberapa hal yang melekat dalam memori Vrey. Pertama, Leighton yang tidak melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Vrey, dari awal hingga akhir, sembari memberikan senyumannya yang membawa ketenangan. Setiap kali sang gadis menoleh ke arah teman perjalanannya, napasnya jadi jauh lebih teratur, walau hanya sejenak.

Yang kedua adalah kunci menuju terowongan rahasia yang dipegang Desna.

Ada sebuah jalan rahasia di balik kolam di pelataran istana, yang hanya bisa diakses dengan memecahkan kaca di dasar kolam tersebut. Di bawah kolam, terdapat sebuah pintu tanpa gagang yang harus dibuka dengan sebuah kunci khusus.

“Pintu itu digerakkan dengan _machina,_ ya?” tanya Leighton yang entah mengapa masih bisa mengagumi keindahan istana kerajaan. “Apa kamu punya kuncinya?”

Desna mengambil sesuatu dari saku bajunya. Sebuah kalung dengan liontin dari batu hijau, berhiaskan ukiran emas. Vrey melirik ke arah Leighton yang melongo, lalu mengerutkan kening.

Leighton pun langsung berbisik di telinganya. “Itu emblem Kerajaan Lavanya.”

Eh? Mengapa Desna bisa memiliki emblem kerajaan? Bukannya ia hanya pengawal pribadi putri kerajaan?

Seakan-akan bisa mendengar pikiran mereka berdua, Desna langsung berkata, “Iya, ini kalung Putri Ashca. Dia memberikannya padaku beberapa bulan lalu. Kalau ada yang tanya, bilang saja kita menemukan kalung ini di reruntuhan ateliya.”

Tunggu. Leighton yang sudah bukan anggota Kerajaan Granville saja masih menjaga emblemnya dengan baik, mengapa putri nyentrik satu ini bisa menyerahkan emblemnya begitu saja pada Desna? Vrey masih tidak habis pikir. Ia kembali menoleh ke arah Leighton yang kini tersenyum sendiri.

“Ada yang menarik?” tanya Vrey.

“Anggota kerajaan memberikan emblem kepada orang yang akan menjadi pasangan hidup kita,” jawab temannya tersebut. “Putri Ashca memberikannya pada Desna.”

Oh.

Vrey menutup mulut sebelum ada suara yang keluar tanpa sengaja. Oh. Oh! Pantas Desna khawatir sekali, ia ternyata kekasih Putri Ashca! Sang pengawal kerajaan bahkan terlihat hampir sama paniknya dengan dirinya waktu Rion membongkar identitas rahasia Leighton.

Sama ... paniknya dengan Vrey?

Cahaya terang hampir membutakan mata sang gadis yang terlalu terpaku pada lantai, sebelum otaknya sempat menyimpulkan penemuan baru tersebut. “Uwagh!”

“Kenapa kamu tidak tutup mata?!” sahut Desna. “Kan sudah kubilang, aku mau memecahkan cairan lumines lagi!”

“Maaf, aku tidak fokus!” balas Vrey yang masih mengusap-usap matanya. Ugh, sinarnya membuat matanya yang sensitif jadi buta sesaat! Di belakang, Vrey menangkap suara cekikik familier yang ditahan-tahan.

“Mulai sekarang, fokus! Banyak perangkap di sepanjang jalan, kalian semua hanya boleh menginjak bagian yang kuinjak!”

* * *

Yang ketiga adalah saat mereka menemukan Putri Ashca. Gadis itu sudah menodongkan pisau ke arah Laruen yang memeluk benda hangus sambil menangis. Kalau mengingat bahwa Laruen adalah seorang _ierre,_ kemungkinan benda hangus tersebut adalah hewan peliharaan Laruen, makanya ia menangis seperti itu.

Putri Ashca benar-benar luar biasa, ia bisa bertahan dari serangan komplotan Valadin sendirian. Vrey jadi berharap ia bisa menjadi sekuat sang Putri suatu hari nanti, tidak usah bergantung pada sihir pelindung Leighton untuk membela dirinya sendiri.

“Desna! Aku yakin kau akan datang!”

Sang pengawal sudah bergerak lebih cepat dari dugaan. Ia sudah menghunuskan belatinya ke arah Laruen, menghalangi Putri Ashca seandainya sang Vier-Elf berniat untuk balas dendam. Sang putri kemudian melirik ke arah Vrey. “Lho, Pa—Leighton? Mengapa kalian ada di sini?”

Vrey ingin sekali berteriak ‘karena kami belum terima uang muka!’ namun tidak berani. Leighton sendiri sudah punya alasan untuk dilontarkan. “Saya punya urusan yang harus diselesaikan dengan mereka,” jawabnya sembari berjalan ke samping Laruen. “Di mana temanmu yang lain?”

Mata Laruen penuh dengan kebencian, Vrey hampir tidak pernah melihat amarah sebesar itu. “Mereka ada di balik dinding air, kalian tidak akan bisa masuk ke sana!”

Barulah Vrey menyadari ada sebuah gua yang mulutnya tertutup dengan air, seperti membentuk sebuah cermin yang tidak tembus pandang. Bangsa Elvar pasti membuatnya untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu.

“Dari pembicaraan mereka, tempat itu sepertinya bernama ‘templia’,” kata Putri Ashca. “Dua Elvar yang lain masuk ke dinding untuk menjalani semacam ujian dari penjaga templia.”

“Jadi waktu di Gunung Ash, kalian membunuh para Elvar agar bisa masuk dalam templia?” tanya Leighton yang berjongkok di depan Laruen. “Lalu Relik Safir juga ada hubungannya dengan ini?”

“Takkan kujawab walau kalian menyiksaku.”

Ugh, seluruh anggota komplotan Valadin memang menyebalkan! Desna sepertinya juga memiliki opini yang sama dengan mereka, karena ia langsung menyuruh para prajurit yang baru mencapai dinding air untuk membungkam sang _ierre._ Kini mereka tinggal menunggu Karth dan Eizen keluar dari templia, lalu mereka akan menikmati sisa malam hari dengan tenang, walaupun festival lentera sudah berakhir sejak entah kapan!

Sayangnya bahaya datang dalam bentuk pisau beracun yang melayang dari balik cermin air.

Vrey masih ingat akan seorang prajurit malang yang menahan Laruen. Lehernya tergores sedikit dari lemparan pisau tersebut. Harusnya luka sekecil itu tidak akan jadi masalah besar, namun sang prajurit langsung terjatuh tak bernyawa, dengan pembuluh darah yang menggelap di sekujur tubuh.

“Pisau itu beracun!” seru Leighton. “Semuanya, berlindung!”

Ia langsung merengkuh Vrey dari belakang dan memperkuat pelindungnya. Desna membawa Putri Ascha untuk berlindung di balik batu, seperti yang dilakukan prajurit lain, dan Leighton pun mengikuti. Sayangnya, masih banyak prajurit malang yang menjadi korban jiwa.

Seakan diberi aba-aba, Laruen langsung mengambil tabung panah dan busur dari salah satu prajurit yang sudah tak bernyawa dan berdiri menghadap Karth serta Eizen yang melangkah keluar dari balik cermin air. Mereka terlihat kelelahan, dengan Karth yang dipenuhi oleh luka-luka. Sepertinya kumpulan Elvar yang sudah terpojok ini tidak akan melawan para prajurit Lavanya.

Lalu bagaimana mereka bisa lari dari tempat ini?

Desna berusaha memancing mereka untuk mengadakan perlawanan, namun Eizen yang kelelahan hanya mengacungkan sebuah batu berkilau kecil dan berteriak, “Undina!”

Seorang wanita dengan aura kebiruan muncul di hadapan mereka. Leighton berbisik dalam kekaguman, “Itu pasti Aether Undina!”

Oh. Pantas wanita itu cantik sekali, dengan atmosfer asing meliputinya.

Namun sebelum Vrey bisa puas memandangi Undina, Eizen telah berteriak lagi, sehingga sosok sang Aether diganti dengan hewan panjang nan besar berwarna biru, sekujur tubuhnya penuh dengan duri tajam yang menghancurkan segala sesuatu yang menghalanginya. Lebih tajam dari bilah mana pun yang pernah Vrey lihat.

Saking tajamnya, bilah itu dapat menggores Jubah Nymph juga.

Air mulai memenuhi ruangan dan Vrey hampir tidak sempat menarik napas, terpaku pada cairan kemerahan yang mengalir dari perutnya yang terlindung Jubah Nymph. Leighton tidak menyadari keberadaan luka tersebut karena dia sibuk meraih tangan Desna yang berusaha menahan mereka berempat di dasar air, sementara Ular Biru menerjang seisi ruangan dengan air dan membelah segala sesuatu.

Hewan ini bukan hewan sembarangan! Mereka bisa mati kalau tidak berlindung! Seperti para prajurit yang mengapung terkena air dan mulai dibasmi dengan cepat, menodai air di sekitar mereka menjadi merah pekat.

Saat napas Vrey hampir habis, air membawa mereka kembali ke atas, menyusuri jalanan yang ia lewati saat ke templia. Leighton berusaha keras untuk menahan bentuk dari pelindung sihirnya, agar tidak terjadi luka yang lebih parah saat menabrak batu atau jebakan yang tidak sengaja diaktifkan oleh arus air sang ular.

Melihat banyaknya bahaya yang menghadang, Vrey langsung bertindak. Ia memeluk Leighton erat-erat, memutar posisi mereka sehingga punggung Vrey yang terbalut Jubah Nymph terekspos dengan bahaya. Leighton terlihat seperti ingin berteriak dan memarahi gadis itu, namun semua air bercampur darah ini menghalangi mereka untuk menyampaikan maksud hati satu sama lain. Dia lupa kalau Jubah Nymph lebih kuat daripada semua jebakan buatan orang Lavanya? Selama ia tidak terkena duri si Ular, ia akan baik-baik saja!

Tentu saja tidak semudah itu.

Tepat saat Vrey berpikir semuanya akan baik-baik saja, ternyata mereka sudah selesai melewati terowongan dan lorong, tinggal menembus lubang saja untuk mencapai dunia luar. Tekanan air semakin kuat dan mereka berempat terlempar ke atas. Leighton langsung mengubah arah agar punggungnya yang membentur tanah, sehingga Vrey tidak terluka lebih parah lagi.

“Leighton!”

Namun pemuda itu sudah terlanjur tidak sadarkan diri, begitu juga dengan Desna dan Putri Ashca. Dada Vrey juga sangat sesak setelah menahan napas begitu lama, dan luka sabet di perutnya mulai terasa perih.

Vrey menjatuhkan diri di hamparan rumput taman istana, memandang Ular Biru yang membawa komplotan Elvar pergi menyusuri Sungai Yami dan langit yang dipenuhi dengan lentera, bercahaya terang bagaikan bintang.

Apa mereka sudah menghancurkan festival hari ini?

Ah, sudah, jangan terlalu banyak berpikir. Sang gadis membiarkan rasa lelah menguasai kesadarannya, jemarinya masih terkait pada tangan Leighton.

* * *

Ketika Vrey membuka mata lagi, matahari sudah terbit.

Sebelum ia mengeluarkan suara apa pun dan mencari Leighton, cahaya mentari yang menyinarinya dihalangi oleh langkah seorang dokter. “Jangan bangun dulu! Beberapa tulang rusukmu retak. Supaya cepat pulih, jangan banyak bergerak dulu.”

“Yang lain bagaimana? Vrey?”

“Di sini,” ujarnya lemah. Ia ingin sekali bangun dari tempat tidur dan menghampiri Leighton, namun luka di perutnya terasa perih.

“Anda juga jangan banyak bergerak! Nanti lukanya terbuka lagi!”

“Luka? Luka apa?” tanya Leighton yang mulai berusaha bangun dari tempat tidur lagi.

Vrey hanya bisa meringis. Ia ingin menjelaskan semuanya, namun ia tidak merasa nyaman dengan kehadiran sang dokter di ruangan tersebut. Sang dokter mundur perlahan dan akhirnya Vrey dapat menatap Leighton lagi.

Kondisi pemuda itu jelas tidak baik-baik saja. Hampir sekujur tubuhnya dililit perban dan ada beberapa luka minor di lengannya yang hanya diolesi obat. Wajahnya terlihat begitu kelelahan, namun sorot matanya mulai bersinar dengan cerah. “Vrey!”

“Pagi, Leighton,” ujarnya lemah. Luka di perutnya terasa sedikit perih, jadi ia menggerakkan tangannya untuk menekan area tersebut. “Kamu memboroskan perban.”

“Sepertinya aku sudah mengambil jatah perbanmu,” candanya dengan nada lemah. “Kok kamu bisa terluka di area perut? Luka lain bagaimana?”

“Kecuali luka di bagian perut yang tidak fatal, baju Nona Vrey melindungi pemakainya dengan sempurna,” ujar sang dokter sembari menunjuk lipatan kain di atas nakas, di antara tempat tidur Vrey dan Leighton. Syukurlah, Kerajaan Lavanya tidak mengambil Jubah Nymph begitu saja. “Baju itu seperti baju zirah saja!”

Vrey tersenyum lagi. Seandainya dokter ini tahu bagaimana sulitnya membuat jubah tersebut. Jubah yang sekarang sudah sobek di area perut, akibat ular kurang ajar yang muncul dari antah berantah.

Dengan telaten, sang dokter menyelesaikan proses pengaplikasian ulang obat dan mundur diri. “Tuan Putri Ascha ingin bicara dengan Anda berdua secepat mungkin. Saya panggilkan Tuan Putri sebentar lagi.”

“Terima kasih banyak,” ujar Leighton.

Sang dokter melangkah pergi, lalu Vrey menarik kembali Jubah Nymph dari atas nakas. “Tidak kusangka, ternyata jubah ini masih bisa rusak juga.”

“Jadi itu sebabnya kau terluka di area perut?”

Vrey mengangguk. “Waktu air mulai memenuhi templia _,_ aku tidak sengaja terkena duri Ular Biru di daerah perut. Mungkin karena ular itu merupakan makhluk ajaib. Rasanya sakit sekali, tapi aku enggak bisa teriak karena airnya terlanjur memenuhi mulut.” Ia kembali bergidik saat mengingat kejadian tersebut. “Untungnya kau langsung memasang pelindung. Jubah ini masih kuat untuk melindungi kita dari jebakan dan batu yang terbawa arus, makanya aku langsung berusaha untuk melindungimu.”

Leighton menghembuskan napas panjang. “Aku sudah merasakan ada yang salah saat aku menarikmu dalam sihir pelindung. Saat tanganku mencapai pinggangmu, aku bingung karena aku merasa ada cairan yang bukan air di sana. Tapi sebelum aku sempat bertanya, kamu terlanjur berbalik badan.” Ia memiringkan kepalanya untuk menatap Vrey dalam-dalam. “Tolong, jangan bahayakan dirimu sendiri lagi.”

“Kaukira aku tidak ingat kalau kau yang melindungi punggungku saat kita jatuh ke halaman istana?” Vrey balas melotot. “Itu sebabnya rusukmu retak, kan? Karena punggungmu menghantam tanah saat melindungiku!”

“Aku punya sihir pelindung!”

“Dan aku punya Jubah Nymph!”

“Yang robek karena ular antah berantah?”

“Tulang rusukmu retak, Yang Mulia! Kau hampir mati!”

“Kau juga hampir mati!” seru Leighton sekeras mungkin, membuat telinga Vrey yang sensitif hampir berdering. “Waktu kau membalikkan punggungmu ke arah bahaya, aku juga ketakutan, tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa!”

Ah, Leighton benar-benar marah.

Namun ini bukan amarah biasa. Vrey paham dari mana amarah ini berasal, karena mereka berdua sedang merasakan hal yang sama. Mereka sedang menutupi ketakutan mereka dengan kekesalan, bedanya Leighton berani mengutarakannya dengan jelas.

Sorot mata pemuda itu langsung melembut. “Maafkan aku, Vrey, sudah membuatmu khawatir dan meledak-ledak seperti tadi. Dan maaf juga, aku tidak akan pernah berhenti berusaha melindungimu, tak peduli seberapa sering kau melarangku.”

Mau seberapa sering Leighton melarangnya pun, Vrey juga tidak akan berhenti berusaha melindungi punggung Leighton, kok. Sepertinya, selama mereka bersama-sama seperti ini, mereka akan selalu menyebabkan kekhawatiran bagi satu sama lain.

Vrey membalikkan wajahnya untuk menatap eternit, sebelum Putri Ashca datang bersama Desna yang juga terbalut banyak perban. “Kalian berdua sudah sadar? Syukurlah.”

Leighton mengoper kursi yang ada di sisi tempat tidurnya untuk Desna. “Terima kasih, Tuan Putri, sudah merawat kami di sini. Tadi saat saya bangun, sepertinya saya sempat mendengar suara teriakan dari bilik sebelah.”

Wajah Desna masih menunduk ke bawah, namun telinganya agak kemerahan sedikit. Untuk apa Putri Ashca bertengkar dengan Desna yang terluka?

“Saya juga sempat mendengar suara teriakan dari bilik ini,” ujar Putri Ashca. “Kalau menurut dugaan saya, keduanya sedang membahas masalah yang sama, dengan orang yang berbeda.”

Vrey langsung paham. Tentu saja Desna akan marah pada Putri Ashca yang membahayakan dirinya sendiri di templia _,_ karena mereka berdua merupakan sepasang kekasih.

Apa gadis itu punya hak untuk marah pada Leighton karena alasan yang sama?

“Vrey tidak apa-apa, kan?”

Putri Ashca menatap gadis itu dalam-dalam. “A-iya, Tuan Putri, saya tidak apa-apa! Terima kasih sudah merawat luka-luka kami di sini!”

“Tidak masalah, toh kalian sudah menolongku di bawah sana,” jawabnya dengan senyum tenang.

“Kalau kalian berdua sudah sadar, jelaskan pada kami apa yang terjadi kemarin,” kata Desna dengan cepat. “Rakyat mulai menuduh Tuan Putri atas kekacauan itu, mereka bilang Tuan Putri membangkitkan amarah Dewa Sungai Yami. Kita harus memberikan penjelasan bagi pihak kerajaan dan keluarga yang ditinggalkan para prajurit.”

Leighton menatap Vrey, seakan-akan menunggu persetujuan. Sang gadis mengangguk dan membiarkan temannya tersebut menjelaskan semua tentang kelompok Valadin di Gunung Ash dan Relik Safir, bagaimana mereka bisa berakhir dengan bulu Burung Api dan Jubah Nymph. Putri Ashca membantu menambahkan fakta-fakta yang dipelajarinya saat diculik oleh Eizen, hingga mereka mencapai sebuah kesepakatan.

“Kalau begitu, masih ada empat templia lagi yang mereka belum kunjungi. Ada empat relik yang mereka harus cari. Salah satunya ada di tangan kita, yakni Relik Safir. Mereka telah memegang dua.”

“Jadi mereka tidak ingin menyerang Kerajaan Lavanya, kan?” tanya Desna. “Berarti masalah ini sudah bukan urusan kita lagi.”

“Para Elvar ini sudah membuat kekacauan di kota kita! Di tengah festival, pula!” balas sang putri. “Terlalu banyak korban berjatuhan akibat keserakahan mereka. Mereka harus dihukum seberat-beratnya!”

“Jadi Anda akan mengatakan yang sejujurnya kepada pihak kerajaan?”

Putri Ashca menggeleng. “Kalau mereka tahu kebenarannya, kebencian rakyat Lavanya terhadap Bangsa Elvar akan semakin meningkat. Vrey akan berada dalam bahaya selama dia tinggal di sini, padahal Festival Lavanya belum selesai.”

Tuan Putri tahu kalau mereka akan menghabiskan masa festival di sini? Vrey jadi tambah kagum sekaligus tersipu-sipu, karena nasibnya benar-benar dipedulikan oleh putri cantik bijaksana ini. Ah, ia sepertinya akan rela kalau Putri Ashca tidak memberikannya uang muka sama sekali!

“Jadi kita harus merahasiakan semua ini, dan memastikan berita yang sesungguhnya diketahui oleh Tetua Bangsa Elvar. Bagaimana caranya?”

Sang putri tersenyum tipis. “Saya berniat untuk meminta bantuan dari Kerajaan Granville. Hubungan diplomatik kerajaan Anda dan Bangsa Elvar sudah membaik, bukan?”

Eh?

“Enggak boleh!”

Vrey langsung bangkit duduk dalam keterkejutan, membuat luka di perutnya terasa sakit lagi. “Aaah!”

“Vrey, pelan-pelan!” Leighton hampir bangun dalam kepanikan, namun lengannya ditahan oleh Desna, sementara Putri Ashca menghampiri Vrey untuk menenangkan gadis itu. “Luka di perutmu—”

“Kalau Tuan Putri berani membawa Leighton kembali ke Istana Laguna Biru,” kata sang gadis dengan geram, “saya bersumpah, saya akan membuat Tuan Putri menyesal seumur hidup.”

“Vrey, jangan berlebihan!” balas Leighton. “Tenang dulu, kita dengarkan apa yang Putri Ashca ingin katakan!”

“Apa lagi yang harus kudengar? Mereka mau membawamu kembali ke sana!”

“Memangnya kau tidak ingin Valadin dihukum seberat-beratnya? Kita sudah melihatnya membunuh sesama Elvar! Anggota kelompoknya juga berbuat kekacauan! Dan kalau mereka dihukum oleh para tetua Bangsa Elvar, mereka tidak akan mengejar kita demi Relik Safir ini!”

“Kita sudah membicarakan hal ini, kan? Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi ke tempat yang tidak kauinginkan! Sampai kapan pun, tidak akan kubiarkan kau kembali ke sana!”

“V—Vrey, tolong ... jangan menangis ....”

Menangis?

Sang Vier-Elf mengedipkan matanya dan baru menyadari kalau ada air mata yang tergenang. Ia langsung memalingkan wajah dan mengusap matanya dengan tangan. Ah, padahal ia tidak ingin menangis!

“Vrey, maafkan saya, “ucap Putri Ashca dengan lembut, “sepertinya saya sudah lancang dalam bertutur kata ....”

Dalam beberapa tarikan napas dalam, Vrey menenangkan dirinya. “Tidak apa-apa, Tuan Putri. Saya paham mengapa Tuan Putri mengatakan hal tersebut. Saya akan mencoba mendengarkan.”

“Saya tidak akan meminta Leighton kembali ke Kerajaan Granville,” balasnya. “Ia pasti melepas gelarnya sebagai Pangeran karena sebuah alasan kuat, dan saya harus memaklumi alasan tersebut. Desna benar, urusan Valadin bukanlah urusan Kerajaan Lavanya.”

Putri Ashca menyerah ... demi mereka berdua?

“Beristirahatlah di sini sampai sembuh, lalu silakan nikmati Festival Lavanya sampai akhir. Kami akan menyediakan semua yang Anda berdua butuhkan. Lalu setelah festival selesai, Anda dapat menaiki kapal udara kembali ke rumah.”

“Tuan Putri ....”

“Rubi Vulcanus yang kalian jual benar-benar menyelamatkan nyawa saya. Tidak hanya saat di templia, namun ke depannya saat saya bekerja di ateliya. Saya sudah percaya pada kekuatannya, harganya amat sangat tidak ternilai. Terima kasih banyak, sudah membawakan amulet tersebut pada saya.”

Vrey mengulas sebuah senyum. Apa ini berarti Putri Ashca memahaminya? “Justru saya yang harus berterima kasih pada Tuan Putri.”

“Kalau begitu, sekarang waktunya kita mendiskusikan, apa yang harus kita katakan pada pihak kerajaan, dan bagaimana cara kita menjaga Relik Safir agar tidak jatuh ke dalam tangan Valadin.” Putri Ashca menepuk tangannya dan memasang senyum profesionalnya kembali. “Ada yang punya saran?”

* * *

Dengan pengobatan luar biasa dari Kerajaan Lavanya, tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Vrey untuk kembali menghirup udara bebas. Sayangnya, Leighton masih harus berdiam di bilik pengobatan lebih lama, untuk memastikan tulang rusuknya benar-benar pulih.

Berbaring di dalam bilik terus-menerus bisa membuat Vrey bertambah gila. Tempat tidurnya memang diletakkan di samping Leighton, namun para dokter melarangnya untuk mampir di sebelah temannya tersebut. Akibatnya, ia tertinggal dengan berbagai pemikiran yang tidak diundang.

Salah satunya tentang perasaannya bagi Leighton.

Tidak lama setelah Vrey memutuskan untuk tetap memegang Relik Safir _(“kalau Valadin berusaha mengambil bros ini dari kalian, ia akan menghancurkan kerajaan ini!”),_ Putri Ashca meminta izin untuk berbicara dengan mereka dengan bahasa informal. Belum sempat mereka membiasakan diri dengan cara bicara sang putri yang baru, ia langsung membenarkan dugaan bahwa Desna adalah kekasihnya.

_(“Bagaimana dengan keluarga kerajaan?”_

_“Mereka cukup menerima kalau aku mencintai Desna, dan Desna mencintaiku. Itu saja. Oh, mengenai hal itu, bagaimana kalau aku mundur dari posisi sebagai putri saja? Toh aku ini hanya putri terakhir.”_

_“Ashca! Jangan sembarangan!”_

_“Tapi aku juga mau bebas seperti Leighton! Desna, ayolah ....”)_

Ugh, memori itu kembali lagi. Melihat bagaimana sorot mata Desna dan Putri Ashca berbinar-binar saat mereka berdiri berdampingan membuat Vrey agak iri. Tak peduli seberapa banyak orang yang menentang hubungan tersebut, mereka tetap memutuskan untuk saling mencintai satu sama lain.

Pertanyaannya, apakah Leighton bersedia menjadi kekasihnya juga? Mereka sudah berteman selama tiga tahun lebih, dan sudah menjalani perjalanan ini selama berbulan-bulan dari Mildryd hingga Lavanya. Membiasakan diri dengan identitas asli Leighton saja butuh beberapa minggu, apalagi membiasakan diri menjadi kekasihnya?

Membayangkan mereka berjalan berdua, bergandengan tangan, saling menatap satu sama lain ....

Tunggu.

Apa bedanya imajinasi Vrey dengan hubungan mereka saat ini? Sama saja, kan? Harusnya dia tidak usah takut!

Karena itu, sang gadis memutuskan untuk cepat-cepat meninggalkan penginapan sementaranya menuju balai pengobatan tempat Leighton masih dipaksa beristirahat oleh para dokter. Namun tepat saat kakinya menjejak dunia luar, ia langsung berhadapan dengan seorang pengawal kerajaan.

“Tuan Putri Ashca menunggu Anda di ateliya.”

Vrey menghela napas panjang. Maaf, Leighton, ada bangsawan yang harus dituruti permintaannya.

* * *

Putri Ashca sudah menyiapkan teh hangat saat Vrey mencapai ruang duduk ateliya. Terakhir kali ke sini, ia dan Leighton sedang berusaha untuk menjual Rubi Vulcanus. Sekarang ia duduk di sini untuk menjadi teman diskusi.

Memangnya mereka mau membicarakan apa lagi? Bukannya Vrey sudah membulatkan tekad untuk menjadi penjaga Relik Safir?

“Leighton sudah pernah menceritakan bagaimana ia menyelamatkan hidupku, kan?”

Vrey mengangguk, lalu menyesap tehnya. Aromanya sangat menenangkan dan terasa lembut di lidah. Kalau harganya tidak mahal, mungkin ia bisa menjadikan teh ini sebagai oleh-oleh bagi anggota tim Kucing Liar. Ah, Vrey jadi kangen Mildryd.

“Kalau ditambah dengan amulet yang kalian jual, berarti Leighton sudah menyelamatkanku dua kali,” lanjut Putri Ashca sembari memainkan kalungnya di jemari. “Dan aku amat, sangat berterima kasih karena sudah membantuku sejauh ini.”

“Justru kami yang harusnya berterima kasih pada Tuan Putri!” balas Vrey. “Anda telah memenuhi permintaan kami untuk meminjam kapal udara Anda, memberikan kami bayaran yang pantas, dan merawat luka-luka kami setelah insiden festival lentera. Walaupun kami yang menjual amulet itu, kelihatannya malah kami yang berutang terlalu banyak pada Tuan Putri.”

“Aku tidak menganggapnya demikian,” tanggap Putri Ashca. “Aku ingin sekali membantu kalian, bagaimanapun caranya. Dan setelah melihat hubungan kalian berdua kemarin, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang bisa aku lakukan.”

Tunggu. “Hubungan kami?” Putri kerajaan ini sedang memikirkan hal aneh apa, sih?

“Kamu dan Leighton belum resmi menjadi pasangan kekasih, kan?”

“Be-belum?!” Vrey merasakan telinganya memanas sedikit. Dari antara semua cara untuk membalas budi, mengapa Putri Ashca harus memilih untuk menjadi dokter cinta, sih? Mentang-mentang ia berhasil mendorong Desna untuk menyatakan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya, bukan berarti ia akan sukses bereksperimen dengan hubungannya dan Leighton!

“Yup, belum. Sudah kuduga.” Sang alkemis menepuk tangannya dan tersenyum lebar. “Aku ingin sekali membantu kalian mencapai kebahagiaan lebih lanjut. Lalu kamu bertanya, mengapa aku merasa kalian akan lebih bahagia sebagai pasangan kekasih?”

“Um, Putri Ashca—”

“Aku bukan hanya merasakannya, aku _tahu_ kalian akan lebih bahagia setelah menyatakan perasaan cinta masing-masing! Kaupikir Desna adalah satu-satunya eksperimenku? Tidak! Ada banyak pengawal dan pelayanku yang saling menyukai satu sama lain, dan akulah yang membuat hubungan mereka berbuah!”

Astaga. Putri Ashca ternyata tidak hanya bereksperimen dengan bahan kimia, ia juga menguji coba perasaan manusia!

Vrey melirik ke arah tirai dan melihat Desna yang melemparkan tatapan iba. Wow. Bahkan pengawal pribadi super galak itu pun ikut merasa kasihan pada Vrey.

“Jangan khawatir, semuanya akan baik-baik saja! Yang penting, kamu paham dulu seberapa besar perasaan cintamu pada Leighton. Lalu di akhir festival ini, aku akan membantumu menyatakan perasaanmu!”

“Lho, mengapa harus aku yang menyatakan perasaanku?”

“Karena kamu ada di Kerajaan Lavanya! Di sini, baik wanita maupun pria dapat menyatakan perasaannya lebih dulu! Akulah pelopornya!”

Um, mungkin begini maksudnya putri raja satu ini: karena Vrey sedang terjebak di Ateliya Putri Ascha, ia harus memberanikan diri dan menyatakan perasaannya pada Leighton, dan menjalani risiko berupa ketidaknyamanan selama perjalanan pulang.

Harusnya ia mencari pembeli lain untuk Rubi Vulcanus!

“Um, Tuan Putri, memangnya tidak ada cara lain—”

“Tidak.”

Desna melemparkan tatapan penuh iba dan isyarat untuk mengikuti apa pun rencana sinting yang sudah dibentuk oleh Putri Ashca. Vrey mau meledak rasanya.

“Rencananya begini,” kata Putri Ashca yang memaksa Vrey mengembalikan perhatiannya pada gadis di depannya. “Karena Eizen dan kawan-kawannya telah menghancurkan festival lentera, pihak kerajaan akan mengulang kembali festival tersebut. Ucapkan permintaanmu saat melepas lentera bersama-sama dengan Leighton, lalu bilang padanya kalau harapanmu adalah menjadi kekasihnya untuk selamanya!”

Sebelum perjalanan ini terjadi, Vrey pasti akan mual mendengar rencana penuh roman picisan seperti itu. Namun setelah beberapa bulan belakangan ini, sang gadis dapat membayangkan dirinya dan Leighton, berdiri berdampingan, memegang satu lentera yang sama dan mengucapkan harapan yang sama, lalu melepas lentera tersebut bersama-sama.

“Romantis, kan?”

Iya. Romantis sekali.

Vrey menginginkannya.

* * *

Leighton keluar dari balai pengobatan kerajaan ketika rangkaian acara festival tidak lagi menuntut terlalu banyak aktivitas fisik. Sepertinya para dokter sengaja menahan pemuda itu agar tidak menambah parah kondisi dadanya yang masih belum pulih sempurna dengan melepasnya saat festival hampir berakhir.

“Aku ketinggalan acara tembak-tembakan air ya?” tanyanya saat Vrey datang untuk menjemputnya. “Padahal aku sudah ingin mencarikan senapan air yang keren!”

“Festivalnya keren sekali! Ada yang membawa senapan besar, lalu semprotannya besar sekali, bajuku langsung basah semua! Padahal aku baru keluar dari penginapan!”

“Iya, kan? Tidak peduli siapa yang ada di depan, kita bisa tembak mereka tanpa harus merasa bersalah.” Leighton menarik napas panjang dan memasang wajah murung. “Ah, itu salah satu festival yang aku tunggu-tunggu ....”

“Bagaimana kalau kita ke sini lagi, untuk menikmati festival yang kita lewatkan?” tanya Vrey secara mendadak. “Aku juga ketinggalan beberapa. Kita pulang dulu, menabung lagi, lalu pergi lagi seperti ini.”

Leighton mengerjapkan mata. “Lho, kukira kamu tidak ingin keluar dari Mildryd lagi?”

“Tadinya begitu,” jawab Vrey yang mengarahkan pandangan ke langit cerah Lavanya, “tapi aku menemukan banyak hal baru yang menarik selama perjalanan kita. Jadi kupikir, aku pasti kangen rumah, kangen teman-teman kita di Mildryd, sekaligus kangen dengan perjalanan ini. Aku ingin merasakan tempat-tempat lain juga!”

“Aku senang, kamu enggak trauma dengan perjalanan ini. Jujur, aku juga ingin sekali berkelana dengan bebas seperti ini.” Leighton terdiam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. “Bagaimana kalau kita menjadi pedagang saja? Kita bisa mencuri barang-barang berharga, lalu menjualnya dengan harga mahal. Sebelum ada yang mencurigai kita, kita sudah pergi ke tempat lain.”

“Wah, ide bagus!” seru Vrey. “Kalau begitu, kita kembali ke Mildryd, lalu menyusun rencana dan bersiap-siap untuk perjalanan selanjutnya? Oke?”

Leighton mengulurkan tangan, yang segera digenggam oleh Vrey tanpa berpikir panjang. “Yup!”

(Vrey memikirkan tentang ide membuatkan sekolah untuk Leighton saat mereka kembali ke Mildryd, dulu sekali di bulan pertama perjalanan mereka. Mungkin mereka bisa jadi petualang dulu, baru mendirikan sekolah ketika mereka sudah merasa lebih tua dan ingin menetap.

Mentari bersinar begitu cerah di langit biru hari itu, dan genggaman tangan Leighton terasa seperti rumah yang penuh kehangatan.)

* * *

Festival lentera menjadi penutup seluruh rangkaian perayaan hari jadi Kerajaan Lavanya tahun itu. Vrey dengar, pembelian lentera untuk festival kedua lebih tinggi daripada yang pertama.

Raja Lavanya membacakan sebuah pidato yang disiarkan di seluruh Kerajaan, sementara warga berdiri di luar rumah mereka sembari memegang lentera yang sudah dinyalakan. Vrey dan Leighton, yang berdiri di tepi Sungai Yami, memutuskan untuk menggunakan satu lentera bersama-sama.

“Dengan pelepasan lentera ini, kita akan berdoa kepada para dewa-dewi untuk tahun depan yang lebih cerah, lebih jaya. Kebahagiaan dan kemakmuran selalu menyertai kita semua.”

Menurut anjuran Putri Ashca, inilah saatnya. Sang putri juga telah menanamkan ide yang sama kepada Leighton, jadi seharusnya semua berjalan dengan baik.

Sekarang, kah? Atau nanti saat mereka mau melepas lentera? Duh, kapan waktu yang tepat untuk membicarakan hal ini? Vrey jadi tambah panik!

“Hei, ada apa?” tanya Leighton yang memecah keheningan di antara mereka. “Tanganmu bergetar begitu.”

Oh, iya, mereka sedang memegang lentera yang sama. Tentu saja pemuda itu dapat merasakan kepanikannya. “Aku enggak apa-apa, kok! Beneran!”

Teman perjalanannya itu hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. “Mau duduk dulu? Ada yang mau kukatakan padamu juga.”

Mereka duduk di hamparan rumput menghadap Sungai Yami yang mengalir dengan tenang. Leighton berdeham. “Aku ... kita sudah hampir mencapai akhir dari perjalanan ini. Kamu sudah mendapatkan Jubah Nymph yang kauinginkan, dan sebentar lagi musim berburu akan tiba. Gill akan butuh bantuan kita di kedai.”

“Iya, dia pasti sudah kangen dengan kita.”

“Sejak kapan dia bisa kangen?”

Mereka berdua tertawa. Ah, Leighton, ia selalu bisa mencairkan suasana. Tangan Vrey tidak lagi bergetar separah tadi.

“Sebelum kita pulang, aku ingin kautahu kalau perjalanan ini sungguh luar biasa bagiku juga. Aku senang bisa berhenti berbohong di hadapanmu. Aku senang bisa menemanimu menemukan hal-hal baru. Aku senang bisa mencuri barang-barang eksotis bersamamu, menggembalakan komodo, berdansa bersama orang gipsi, mendaki gunung beracun, kabur dari kejaran para Elvar bersamamu ... setiap momen dari perjalanan ini, tidak ada yang tidak aku suka.”

Leighton menggunakan sebelah tangannya untuk mengelus jemari Vrey. “Aku senang, setiap momen dari perjalanan ini, semuanya kuhabiskan di sampingmu.”

“Aku juga,” balas Vrey dengan lembut. Ia menatap netra kebiruan Leighton dan mengulas senyum. Pemuda itu terlihat begitu tampan, dengan cahaya dari lentera menekankan setiap aspek pada wajahnya.

Ini saatnya.

“Tapi aku ingin bersamamu, tidak hanya sebagai sesama petualang.” Vrey mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Leighton. “Aku ingin terus bersamamu, sekalipun kita kembali ke Mildryd. Aku enggak mau kebahagiaan ini berakhir.”

Senyum Leighton semakin melebar. “Kamu serius? Apa kamu ... benar-benar ... apa kamu sungguhan? Punya perasaan yang sama denganku?”

“Sepertinya begitu.”

“Kamu suka padaku?”

Vrey ikut tersenyum lebar. “Iya.”

“Sebagai teman?”

“Lebih dari itu.”

Leighton beringsut mendekat. “Lebih dari teman? Jadi kamu menyukaiku seperti apa?”

Jantung Vrey berdegup semakin keras, namun ia merasa seperti akan meledak dalam tawa bahagia kapan saja. “Seperti seorang perempuan, kepada laki-laki yang paling berharga di hidupnya. Bagiku, kamulah laki-laki itu.”

Sorot mata Leighton terlihat begitu lembut, begitu indah. “Vrey, aku mencintaimu.”

Jantung Vrey sepertinya meledak.

“Tiga tahun yang kuhabiskan bersamamu sebagai Aelwen membukakan mataku akan siapa kamu sebenarnya, dan aku jatuh semakin dalam pada pesonamu. Lalu kita melakukan ini, dan aku rasa aku tidak akan pernah mencintai siapa pun sebesar ini.” Ia meletakkan lentera di tanah, lalu menangkupkan tangannya pada pipi Vrey. “Aku amat, sangat mencintaimu, Vrey.”

Sang gadis menutup mata, merasakan setiap sensasi telapak tangan Leighton pada pipinya. “Aku juga, Leighton. Aku juga.”

“Dalam hitungan ketiga, kita akan melepaskan lentera ini!”

Leighton berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Vrey.

“Tiga ....”

Vrey menggenggam tangan Leighton yang terulur. Genggaman tersebut tidak pernah berubah, masih membuat gadis itu merasa aman dan nyaman. Namun kali ini, Vrey dapat merasakan cinta yang meluap-luap di antara jemari Leighton yang terselip di antara jarinya sendiri.

“Dua ....”

Mereka memegang lentera dengan tangan yang bebas, pandangan terpaku pada satu sama lain.

(aku ingin kita bersama-sama, selamanya, saling mencintai satu sama lain.)

“Satu!”

Dengan satu ayunan, mereka melepaskan lentera ke langit, membiarkannya menari bersama dengan ribuan lentera lain yang telah mengudara. Langit malam berubah menjadi langit berbintang yang amat benderang.

Leighton bertanya dengan suara paling lembut, “Bolehkah aku menciummu?”

Vrey mengangguk dan menyandarkan wajahnya pada tangan Leighton yang ada di pipinya, lalu menutup mata.

Ketika akhirnya bibir mereka bertemu, ia mendengar letupan kembang api di pasar malam Granville dalam setiap degup jantung mereka. Di dada sebelah kiri, miliknya. Di sebelah kanan, milik Leighton, berdetak beriringan.

* * *

Vrey terbangun di pagi hari dalam dekapan erat Leighton, secercah mentari pagi memasuki kamar penginapan mereka, menyinari rambut pirang Leighton dan membuatnya terlihat bagaikan seorang dewa.

“Pagi, Vrey,” sapa pemuda itu dengan netra sebiru langit, diiringi dengan sebuah kecupan lembut di kening.

Gadis itu berani bersumpah, ia tidak pernah melihat matahari seindah ini.

* * *

Putri Ashca dan Desna menemani mereka hingga mencapai kapal terbang. Kapal tersebut terlihat sangat berbeda, karena tidak ada baling-baling yang menyertainya, hanya sebuah cerobong asap besar.

“Aku ingin kalian membantuku menguji coba kapal baru ini. Namanya Kamala. Dia bisa terbang dua kali lebih cepat dari kapal biasa!”

Oh, jadi sekarang mereka dijadikan kelinci percobaan? Vrey dan Leighton tertawa terbahak-bahak. Putri Ashca tidak akan menolong mereka kalau tidak ada niatan tersembunyi di baliknya. “Kau benar-benar yakin kalau kapal ini layak terbang?”

“Sangat yakin! Coba terbang dulu dengan kapal ini, baru kalian bertanya bagaimana ceritanya Kamala bisa diciptakan.” Sang putri menyerahkan sebuah kandang burung. “Kutitipkan salah satu merpati pembawa pesanku. Kalau sudah sampai di rumah kalian, tolong tulis surat untukku, ya!”

Jadi Putri Ashca ingin membangun koneksi dengan pencuri? Baguslah. Andai rencana Vrey menjadi pengelana benar-benar dieksekusi, gadis itu sudah tahu ke mana ia harus menjual barang curiannya.

“Dan Vrey, aku punya permintaan yang sangat rahasia.” Putri Ashca berjalan mendekat ke telinga Vrey. “Bisakah kau membuatkanku Jubah Nymph juga? Nanti kubayar mahal. Tidak usah cepat-cepat, aku bisa menunggu, kok!”

Kalau yang bertanya adalah pedagang yang menginap di Kota Shailaja, Vrey pasti menolak. Namun ini putri Kerajaan Lavanya sendiri! Bayarannya pasti mahal! Mana mungkin ia bisa menolaknya?

“Baiklah, akan aku kabari saat aku memulai perjalananku ke sini.”

Leighton membantu Vrey menaiki kapal udara. Tali-temali pengaman dilepaskan, dan mereka pun mengudara kembali. Putri Ashca terus melambaikan tangan di lapangan udara, Desna setia berdiri di sisinya.

Vrey berdiri di pagar tepian kapal dan menghembuskan napas panjang, sebuah senyum masih melekat di wajahnya. Perjalanan mereka akan berakhir sedikit lagi. Sesampainya di Kota Kynan, mereka harus langsung menyewa komodo untuk kembali ke Mildryd, lalu mereka akan bertemu kembali dengan teman-teman di Kedai Kucing Liar.

“Bagaimana perasaanmu?”

Leighton berdiri di samping kekasihnya dan menggenggam kedua tangan Vrey, membuat hati gadis itu membuncah. Namun berbeda dengan saat ia baru mengetahui identitas asli Leighton, kali ini Vrey tidak merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dengan berubahnya hubungan mereka. Sebagai pasangan kekasih, mereka tidak berhenti menjadi sahabat akrab, dan Vrey sangat bersyukur akan hal tersebut.

“Aku bahagia.”

* * *

Saat mereka kembali memasuki Mildryd, Vrey mengendarai komodo bersama dengan Aelwen.

Untung mereka masih menyisakan satu setel pakaian wanita yang biasa Leighton pakai saat sedang menyamar sebagai wanita. Seluruh penduduk Kota Mildryd akan ribut kalau mereka melihat Vrey mendadak membawa seorang laki-laki pulang, dan meninggalkan teman sekamarnya di perjalanan.

Clyde, selaku penjaga gerbang, langsung mengenali mereka berdua dan bersorak girang. Ia langsung turun dari posnya dan memeluk mereka berdua. “Wah, Vrey akhirnya pulang!”

“Tentu saja kami akan pulang,” balas Vrey. “Memangnya Gill bisa menendangku begitu saja? Kalau dia mendengar tempat macam apa yang kami rampok, dia pasti tidak akan bisa menolak kami kembali.”

“Oh, maksudmu Rylith Lamire?”

Lho, siapa yang memberi tahu mereka? Vrey bahkan tidak pernah menulis surat apa pun! Padahal mereka ingin menjadikan kabar tersebut sebagai kejutan!

“Gill mendapat surat dari Pedric.”

Kurang ajar.

“Ya sudah, cepat kembali ke kedai, sana. Aku akan menyusul setelah giliran jagaku selesai.” Clyde menoleh ke arah Leighton dan tersenyum. “Selamat datang kembali, Aelwen!”

Vrey kembali menaiki komodo bersama dengan Leighton. “Dari tadi dia tidak sadar kalau kau ada di sampingku?”

“Tentu saja. Kan sudah kubilang, Clyde suka padamu. Tentu saja yang dilihatnya hanya kamu. Aku ini transparan baginya.”

Leighton mengucapkan jawaban tersebut tanpa sekalipun menoleh ke arah Vrey, namun gadis itu tahu kalau kekasihnya itu juga agak kesal karena tidak dianggap. “Sabar, Aelwen, sabar ....”

“Ugh, aku mau cepat pulang!” seru Leighton. “Kita lihat, apa aku masih transparan di mata mereka atau tidak! Apalagi setelah membobol Rylith Lamire!”

* * *

Ketika mereka membuka pintu kedai, Leighton benar-benar transparan di mata Gill.

Vrey juga.

“Ada tamu datang! Siapkan meja!”

Kedai Kucing Liar terlalu gaduh untuk menyambut kedatangan mereka, sampai-sampai Vrey dan Leighton disangka tamu biasa.

“Mau berpura-pura menjadi tamu juga, kah?” tanya Leighton dengan iseng. “Sampai mereka sadar siapa kita sesungguhnya, kita akan terus berpura-pura jadi tamu.”

Vrey mengangguk dengan antusias. “Ide yang menarik!”

Dan di sinilah mereka, memesan beberapa penganan kecil untuk menghabiskan waktu, dan menunggu Blaire mengantarkan pesanan mereka. “Seumur-umur aku di sini, aku tidak pernah jadi tamu. Ternyata beda juga rasanya.”

Leighton hanya tersenyum. “Kamu tahu apa yang paling lucu? Coba cek papan pengumuman.”

Didorong rasa penasaran, Vrey akhirnya berjalan menuju papan pengumuman dan menarik perkamen yang paling menarik perhatiannya. Sebuah perkamen yang cukup tua, membuat gadis itu menyesal karena ia tidak pernah memperhatikan papan pengumuman selama bekerja di kedai ini.

“Yang benar saja,” ujarnya sembari menggelengkan kepala, “wajahmu juga dipasang di kedai ini?!”

“Lho, kan ini masih daerah kekuasaan Kerajaan Granville,” jawab Leighton dengan santai. “Tentu saja mereka akan memasang poster itu di sini.”

“Lalu waktu kamu melihat poster ini, reaksimu bagaimana?”

Pandangan Leighton mengawang-awang ke masa lampau. “Jujur, aku agak takut. Bagaimana kalau ada yang mengenaliku lalu membawaku kembali ke istana? Padahal aku sudah kabur sejauh ini. Hari itu, aku memecahkan piring dan dipukuli Gill.”

Ah, Vrey ingat pertama kalinya Leighton menerima hukuman dari Gill. Vrey, yang waktu itu masih kesal karena kamarnya harus dibagi dengan orang lain, hanya menganggap bahwa hukuman tersebut akan mendewasakan teman sekamarnya yang terlalu lemah lembut. “Maaf ya, ternyata waktu itu kamu sangat ketakutan, dan aku malah tidak membantumu sama sekali ....”

“Enggak usah merasa bersalah begitu,” kata pemuda itu sembari mengusap punggung tangan Vrey. “Aku yang sengaja merahasiakan hal-hal penting darimu, makanya kamu enggak paham.”

“Pesanan tiba!”

Seruan Blaire membuat mereka berdua menoleh ke arah rekan mereka. Gadis itu segera meletakkan makanan di atas meja, dan tanpa sadar Vrey berucap, “Terima kasih, Blaire.”

“Sama-sama—Vrey?!”

“Ugh, Vrey! Aku masih mau pura-pura jadi pelanggan lebih lama lagi, tahu!”

“Maaf, aku kebiasaan!”

“Lho, kalian sudah kembali? Kok enggak bilang-bilang? Malah pura-pura pesan makanan pula! Gill, ada yang pulang diam-diam, nih!”

* * *

Beberapa bulan setelah makan malam terakhir Vrey di Kedai Kucing Liar, akhirnya Vrey dapat menikmati masakan Blaire lagi. Namun kali ini, ada beberapa hal yang berubah.

Pertama, ia sudah mendapatkan Jubah Nymph. Salah satu impiannya seumur hidup telah terwujud, dan kini ia akan bergerak lebih santai menuju impian baru. Ketika ia memamerkan jubahnya pada anggota komplotan lain, mereka semua terpana.

“Jubah itu benar-benar ada? Aku mau satu!”

“Tidak bisa!” Vrey menjulurkan lidah. “Sebenarnya, aku sudah punya pelanggan baru yang berani membayarku dengan satu kastil penuh permata kalau aku bisa membuatkannya untuknya. Dia bahkan rela menunggu seumur hidup. Memangnya kamu bisa bayar segitu, Evan?”

“Enggak bisa, sih ....”

“Ya sudah, cari orang lain sana.”

Seisi meja pun tertawa. “Oh iya, Aelwen mana?” tanya Rufius.

“Tunggu sebentar, kami punya pengumuman khusus tentang Aelwen.” Vrey memberi sinyal agar teman sekamarnya itu segera turun ke bawah.

“Lho, Aelwen pakai baju laki-laki?”

“Tumben rambutmu dikepang, ada apa?”

“Ini berkaitan dengan pengumuman kami,” jawab Leighton sembari menggenggam tangan Vrey erat-erat. Mereka saling melempar senyum sekilas dan menatap keluarga mereka dengan tenang.

“Namaku bukan Aelwen. Aku Leighton, seorang laki-laki.”

Hening melanda meja makan.

“Sekaligus kekasih Vrey.”

“APA KALIAN BILANG?!”

* * *

Meja makan meledak, karena Gill berkata bahwa ia sudah tahu semuanya (padahal ia berbohong), Clyde menggerutu karena terlambat menggaet hati Vrey, Evan menuntut bukti kalau Vrey benar-benar menjalin hubungan romantis dengan Leighton, dan Rufius marah-marah karena sudah mengambil momentum untuk mengagetkan seisi meja.

“Sepertinya pengumuman tanggal pernikahan kita harus ditunda,” ujar Blaire.

“Kalian mau menikah?!” seru Vrey, tangannya menabrak kentang tumbuk yang segera Leighton tangkap. “Kok mendadak sekali? Kupikir kalian akan butuh waktu lebih lama untuk mengambil keputusan sebesar itu.”

“Kaupikir sudah berapa lama kami menjalin hubungan, hah? Tentu saja kami sudah siap menikah!” balas Rufius. “Kalian juga, ditunggu tanggalnya, ya! Jangan pegangan tangan terus di bawah meja makan, taruh genggaman kalian di atas!”

“Apa-apaan, sih? Terserah aku, dong, mau kuapakan tanganku sendiri?”

Ah. Leighton benar-benar sudah pulang. Ia duduk dengan manis, menikmati semua keributan yang tanpa sadar ia rindukan selama beberapa bulan belakangan ini.

* * *

Hidup di Mildryd berjalan dengan baik.

Vrey dan Leighton masih berbagi kamar yang sama. Kini, pemuda itu juga ikut dalam komplotan pencuri dan tidak hanya terjebak sebagai pelayan kedai semata. Kadang mereka juga diberi misi yang hanya dijalankan berdua saja, karena kerja sama mereka tergolong paling erat di antara anggota lainnya. Lebih erat dari Rufius dan Blaire, bahkan. Dengan cara ini, mereka dapat cepat-cepat menabung untuk kembali ke Kerajaan Lavanya.

Di waktu senggang, mereka akan pergi ke padang rumput di tengah hutan, mengumpulkan sayap Nymph untuk memenuhi pesanan Putri Ashca. Mungkin kalau sempat, mereka akan membuatkan satu untuk Desna juga, karena pelanggan mereka tersebut pasti akan membayar mereka dengan mahal. Tidak lupa mereka menjaga korespondensi dengan teman-teman mereka selama perjalanan.

_(“Putri Ashca, mohon tenang, hubungan kami masih baik-baik saja. Dan kami berdua juga masih hidup aman tenteram sentosa. Berhentilah merasa khawatir. Butuh waktu lama untuk mengumpulkan sayap Nymph. Dan tolong jangan buat Desna terlalu sering mengkhawatirkan Anda, sekalipun sudah ada Rubi Vulcanus.”_

_“Rion, ada rekomendasi pemandu untuk masuk ke Gunung Ash lagi? Apa kau malah bersedia untuk membawa kami ke sana? Nanti Putri Ashca yang bayar. Dan ya, kali ini aku dan Vrey sudah menyatakan perasaan kami masing-masing, jadi kau tidak perlu memusingkan hubungan asmaraku lagi.”)_

Lalu, ketika matahari meninggi dan para Nymph kembali bersembunyi di balik rerumputan, Vrey akan latihan bertarung dengan Leighton untuk memperkuat diri.

“Ah, seandainya kita punya lawan untuk latihan,” ujar gadis itu suatu waktu. “Ayo bikin ribut di pasar. Siapa tahu nanti banyak orang yang bisa kita lawan.”

“Kau minta ditendang dari Mildryd? Sudah, begini saja cukup.”

“Oke, Pak Guru ....”

Vrey menolehkan kepala ke arah Leighton yang sedari tadi mengarahkan pandangan pada kekasihnya tersebut. Mereka berdua tertawa kecil, jemari saling terkait satu sama lain di padang rerumputan.

“Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta padamu lagi.”

“Aku juga.”

Keduanya memejamkan mata bersama-sama, menanti bibir mereka menyatu, lagi dan lagi.

“Hm. Apa aku mengganggu sesuatu?”

Vrey membuka mata dan menghentikan ciumannya dengan Leighton. Ada yang berbicara di balik punggungnya. Siapa yang berani datang ke tempat rahasia mereka? Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana caranya ke tempat ini, selain mereka dan para Elvar yang berpatroli di Hutan Telssier!

Leighton menahan pundak Vrey agar tidak membalikkan badan, dan menarik punggung gadis itu hingga matanya tertutup oleh bahu pemuda itu. “Memangnya tidak ada hari lain untuk mengunjungi kami, apa? Sore ini, kami harus menghadiri acara penting.”

“Pernikahan teman kalian, kan? Aku tahu.”

Valadin telah kembali. Terlalu mendadak, harusnya mereka tidak kembali secepat ini! Setidaknya jangan hari ini, ketika Blaire dan Rufius akhirnya memilih hari yang tepat dan cuaca yang teramat cerah untuk menikah!

“Kalau kalian menyerahkan Relik Safir kepadaku sekarang, akan kubiarkan hari ini berjalan dengan normal,” Valadin melanjutkan perkataannya. “Aku tidak akan menghancurkan orang-orang yang penting bagi kalian. Kalian bahkan bisa lupa kalau aku mendatangi kalian hari ini.”

“Memangnya kami tidak tahu apa yang akan kalian lakukan setelah mendapatkan Relik Safir?” balas Leighton. “Kalian akan berperang, kan? Ah, bukan perang. Maksudnya melakukan penjagalan atas musuh kalian. Alias semua bangsa yang bukan Elvar. Bagaimana kami bisa lupa kedatangan kalian hari ini?”

Sesuatu bergejolak dari tanah, mengguncang Vrey namun tidak melukainya sama sekali. Apa Eizen melancarkan serangan? Ia membuka mata dan melihat sebuah pisau melesat ke arahnya, namun terlanjur jatuh ke tanah sebelum menghantam apa pun.

“Kalian sedang apa, sebenarnya? Berusaha menghancurkan sihir pelindungku?”

“Tidak, hanya berusaha membangunkanmu saja dari ilusi.” Suara Eizen terdengar kali ini. “Kau sudah lupa dengan rupa Ular Biru, rupanya. Mau kuingatkan sekali lagi, seberapa kuatnya kami jika dibandingkan dengan kalian?”

Oh, jangan Ular Biru lagi. Jubah Nymph tidak akan selamat melawan makhluk air menyebalkan itu!

Lagi pula, sejak awal, tidak mungkin mereka berdua bisa kalah melawan sekumpulan Elvar dengan kemampuan sihir dan bertarung tingkat tinggi seperti mereka. Ia hanya selamat karena kemurahan hati Valadin, itu saja.

Vrey menarik ujung kemeja Leighton. “Apa kita menyerah saja?” tanya gadis itu dengan suara lemah. “Kalau mereka memanggil Ular Biru, kita pasti habis.”

Leighton, yang masih menahan punggung Vrey agar tidak berbalik badan, balik bertanya. “Kamu enggak apa-apa? Bukannya kamu semangat belajar bertarung untuk momen ini?”

“Tadinya begitu,” jawab sang gadis. “Tapi hari ini Blaire dan Rufius menikah. Kaubilang, Valadin selalu menepati janji, kan?”

(kalau dunia sebentar lagi akan berakhir, aku ingin sekali mengakhirinya dengan kebahagiaan.)

“Rasanya aneh, melihatmu jadi sentimental begini,” ujar Leighton dengan tawa kecil, sekalipun ia sedang menahan serangan bertubi-tubi dari Eizen. Di dalam sihir pelindung buatan Leighton, mereka terdiam menikmati dunia mereka sendiri. “Apa karena kau jadi pengiring pengantin Blaire?”

“Mungkin begitu,” jawab Vrey dengan tawa kecil. “Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan keluarga kita, sebisa mungkin.”

“Baiklah, kalau itu yang kamu mau.” Leighton menegakkan punggung Vrey dan menatap sang gadis dalam-dalam. “Kita selesaikan semua masalah ini, segera kembali ke kedai, lalu bersiap-siap untuk pernikahan Rufius dan Blaire.”

“Oke.”

Vrey ingin sekali mencium Leighton. Tidak peduli seberapa sering suasana hati Vrey berubah, Leighton selalu mendukung keputusan yang dibuatnya. Termasuk keputusan untuk menyerahkan Relik Safir tanpa perlawanan seperti sekarang ini.

Gadis itu mengambil Relik Safir dari tas kecilnya dan mengacungkan bros ungu berkilauan tersebut tinggi-tinggi. “Hentikan! Kami menyerah, kami akan menyerahkannya pada kalian, asal kalian bisa menepati janji!”

Valadin memberi sinyal dan Eizen pun menghentikan serangannya. “Mana pernah aku mengingkari janji yang kubuat denganmu, Vrey? Tentu saja aku akan menepatinya.”

Vrey bangkit berdiri dan melepaskan dirinya dari jangkauan sihir pelindung Leighton. “Sungguh?”

“Sungguh.” Valadin menepuk punggung Laruen. “Kau yang ambil reliknya, ya.”

Laruen mengambil beberapa langkah ke depan, sorot matanya terlihat amat kosong. Vrey menelan ludah dan menyerahkan Relik Safir pada tangan Laruen yang terbuka lebar.

“Aku benci padamu,” kata Laruen dengan suara lirih.

“Eh?” Untuk apa dia mengajak Vrey bicara di saat genting seperti ini?

“Kau memiliki semua yang aku inginkan, dan kau malah membuangnya untuk hal sia-sia seperti ini.” Sorot mata Laruen berubah, dari kekosongan menjadi kobaran api yang membara, dan seluruh perhatian Vrey tidak bisa kabur dari tatapannya. “Aku amat, sangat benci padamu.”

Vrey dapat merasakan sesuatu menusuk pergelangan tangannya. Hanya sekilas, namun cukup untuk membuat gadis itu merasakan firasat buruk. Sementara itu, Laruen melangkah mundur dan membiarkan kekosongan kembali pada sorot matanya, seakan-akan tidak ada kontak di antara kedua Vier-Elf tersebut.

“Ayo, kita pergi dari sini,” ujar Laruen dengan tenang. Mereka meninggalkan padang rumput tanpa jejak, seakan-akan tidak ada yang mengganggu Vrey dan Leighton beberapa menit lalu.

“Benar kata mereka,” ujar Leighton yang cepat-cepat menghampiri kekasihnya. “Kita bahkan bisa lupa kalau mereka sempat mendatangi kita. Setidaknya sampai kita menerima serangan dadakan.”

Namun Vrey tidak bisa lupa, karena Laruen meninggalkan sebuah jejak.

“Leighton, aku—”

Sang gadis terjatuh dalam dekapan Leighton, sekujur tubuhnya tidak dapat digerakkan. Apa saat ia menyerahkan Relik Safir, Laruen menusuk pergelangan tangannya dengan jarum beracun?

Pandangan Leighton terpaku pada tangan Vrey yang tertusuk. “Pembuluh darahmu sudah berubah warna. Racun ini menyebar cepat sekali, sihir penyembuhku hanya bisa menahannya.”

Oh, jadi yang Laruen lakukan tadi adalah menusukkan racun mematikan. Vrey berusaha menggelengkan kepalanya agar Leighton tidak perlu susah-susah mengeluarkan sihirnya, namun ia hanya bisa menggerakkan lehernya sedikit. Apa Leighton paham akan maksudnya?

Valadin memang orang yang tidak pernah ingkar janji, namun Vrey tidak bisa mengatakan hal yang sama tentang Laruen. Harusnya tadi ia mendorong Valadin untuk membuat janji yang dapat menyelamatkan nyawanya, sehingga hal ini tidak terjadi.

Harusnya tadi Vrey mencium Leighton, tepat saat ia menginginkannya. Harusnya Vrey tidak menunggu sampai Valadin pergi. Harusnya Vrey diam saja di rumah hari ini.

Harusnya Vrey bahagia, menghadiri pernikahan Blaire dan Rufius.

“Maaf, Vrey, namun aku akan tetap menahan jalannya racun ini,” ujar Leighton sembari mengelus wajah Vrey. Pemuda itu sudah meletakkan tubuh Vrey yang kaku pada pangkuannya. “Aku minta waktumu, sebentar saja, boleh kan? Tolong, bertahanlah di sisiku sebentar lagi.”

Ah, sekarang bukan saatnya berandai-andai! Memangnya Vrey hanya akan merasa bahagia kalau ia menghadiri pernikahan itu? Sekarang pun, dalam dekapan Leighton seperti ini, Vrey juga sudah merasa bahagia!

Argh, ia harus berbuat sesuatu agar Leighton paham! Namun apa yang bisa dilakukannya dengan tubuh payah yang semakin membeku?

“Diam saja di sini, bersamaku. Begini saja sudah cukup, kok. Aku tidak butuh apa-apa lagi.”

Ha, ha, ha. Ini masih belum cukup, Leighton sayang. Vrey ingin menyerahkan seluruh dunia untuk orang yang paling dicintainya. Seluruh dunia bahkan tidak cukup.

“Terima kasih, sudah membuatku bahagia.”

(kamu juga.)

“Kalau kita bertemu lagi, aku ingin berada di sampingmu, lagi dan lagi.”

(aku juga.)

“Aku mencintaimu, Vrey. Dulu, sekarang, sampai selamanya. Ini bukan sekadar janji kosong, karena aku tahu aku mencintaimu teramat dalam. Kebahagiaanku adalah saat aku bersamamu.”

Rambut pirang Leighton terlihat begitu terang. Dalam pandangan Vrey yang memudar, rambut Leighton terlihat seperti matahari.

“Tunggu sebentar, ya.”

Vrey membuka matanya yang terasa begitu berat dengan penuh perjuangan, dan melihat biru terang. Ah, benar juga, mata Leighton memiliki warna sebiru langit, dan saat ini sebagian rambutnya terjatuh di depan wajahnya. Vrey seakan-akan sedang melihat mentari di langit biru.

Indah.

Ia jatuh cinta lagi pada pemuda ini.

“Kita akan segera bertemu lagi.”

Rasa lelah dan kantuk mengalahkan segalanya, dan sang gadis terjatuh dalam buaian mimpi kekal.

* * *

Valadin baru saja selesai berbincang dengan para Aether dan berdiskusi dengan teman-temannya mengenai langkah yang harus mereka ambil, ketika ia melihat seseorang menghampiri mereka. Siapa yang mendatangi mereka di tengah Hutan Telssier siang-siang begini? Padahal mereka sengaja memanggil para Aether di antara pepohonan lebat ini agar tidak mengganggu siapa pun.

“Selamat siang, Lourd Valadin! Boleh saya ikut kalian menuju Menara Zelbiel?”

Sang Elvar mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Lho, bukankah itu kekasih Vrey? Mengapa dia datang ke sini? Dan bagaimana ia bisa tahu kalau mereka akan menuju Menara Zelbiel? Padahal mereka juga baru tahu kalau sihir waktu bukanlah sekadar mitos.

“Bukannya kau dan Vrey ada acara setelah ini? Untuk apa kau ke sini?”

“Ah, mohon maaf, saya belum memperkenalkan diri!” Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar. “Nama saya Leighton Thaddeus Granville. Mantan putra mahkota Kerajaan Granville, sekaligus orang yang paling mencintai dan dicintai Vrey di seluruh dunia!”

Dasar bocah sombong. Untuk apa dia memamerkan gelarnya seperti itu? Memangnya dia itu orang penting?

(dalam hatinya, Valadin merasa ada api yang membara, namun ia berusaha memadamkannya, karena api tersebut pasti bukan api cemburu, tidak mungkin api cemburu, kan?)

“Jadi bagaimana? Boleh aku ikut dengan kalian?”

“Jawab dulu, bagaimana kautahu tentang Menara Zelbiel,” potong Ellanese sebelum Valadin dapat memikirkan respons yang tepat untuk menghadapi Leighton. “Apa dari tadi kau menguping pembicaraan kami?”

Sorot mata Leighton yang tadinya terlihat kekanak-kanakan, berubah menjadi serius. “Saya tahu jauh lebih banyak dari yang kalian semua kira. Kalian pikir ini pertama kalinya saya menghadapi Zward Eldrich?”

Tangan Valadin langsung bergerak ke arah gagang pedangnya. “Jelaskan dengan benar, apa maksudmu mendatangi kami!”

“Sudah saya bilang, kan? Saya hanya ingin menumpang sampai Ther Melian, itu saja.” Leighton masih mempertahankan senyumnya, namun kini ekspresi wajahnya terlihat seperti orang yang meremehkan lawannya. “Ada yang perlu kubicarakan dengan Odyss sebelum dia mati di tanganmu, Valadin. Jagadnauth pasti tidak keberatan menerima satu penumpang lagi.”

Bocah itu bahkan berani menyebut namanya tanpa kata ‘Lourd’. Kurang ajar.

“Bisa, kan?”

Dan sejujurnya, Valadin tidak punya alasan untuk berkata tidak.

* * *

Saat mereka menginjakkan kaki dalam Ruang Waktu, Valadin langsung merasakan keberaniannya menyusut setelah melihat relik-relik yang mereka bawa terlihat kusam. Sihir elemental benar-benar tidak berguna di tempat ini, mereka harus bertarung kalau mau selamat.

Namun Leighton masih melangkah maju tanpa ragu. Ia tidak peduli dengan teriakan penuh penderitaan maupun bau kematian yang melingkupi tempat itu, seakan-akan Ruang Waktu adalah tempat bermainnya sehari-hari.

“Kalian mau mencari Odyss, kan?” tanya Leighton ketika jarak di antara pemuda itu dan Valadin sudah agak jauh. “Ayo, ikut aku!”

Bagi Valadin, ini adalah ujian terakhirnya sebelum mengendalikan ketujuh relik sepenuhnya. Ia bahkan tidak berani mengajak teman-temannya untuk masuk ke Menara Zelbiel, karena takut dirinya terlalu dikendalikan oleh Zward Eldrich dan menjadi sosok yang membabi buta (dan tentu saja ia bisa mendengar Leighton berusaha menahan tawa). Sementara bagi Leighton, ia seperti berkunjung ke rumah teman lamanya.

Leighton menyentuh sebuah lempengan logam di tengah lantai menara yang mengaktifkan sebuah tangga menuju puncak menara. Pemuda itu berjalan tanpa ragu, sembari berseru, “Odyss! Aku datang lagi!”

Lagi? Jadi ini benar-benar bukan pertama kalinya Leighton masuk dalam Ruang Waktu?

Langkah kaki Leighton begitu cepat, sementara Valadin masih bergidik karena atmosfer kematian di Menara Zelbiel terlalu pekat. Ketika sang Elvar mencapai puncak menara, Leighton sudah duduk di tengah-tengah pelataran dan berbicara pada sebuah sosok yang muncul dari kegelapan. “Ayo, duduk di sini! Ada banyak yang mau kuceritakan padamu!”

Odyss muncul dengan rambut hitam panjang yang berkibar dan netra kelabu yang terlihat tidak bernyawa. Sebelum Valadin khawatir apakah sang _magus_ bicara dengan bahasa kuno atau tidak, suara Odyss sudah bergema di kepalanya. _“Selamat datang, anak muda. Kulihat kau memiliki sihir yang sama denganku.”_

“Halo, Odyss! Ya, benar, aku punya sihir yang sama denganmu. Jadi aku mau berbincang-bincang denganmu, sebagai sesama pengguna Sihir Waktu.”

_“Sepertinya ini bukan pertama kalinya kita bertemu. Benarkah begitu?”_

Sebenarnya untuk apa Valadin mendengar pembicaraan mereka berdua? Hei, Odyss, tidak usah mengikutsertakan Elvar yang tidak tahu apa-apa ini ke dalam dunia kalian! Valadin hanya ingin membunuh Odyss dan menyelesaikan ujian, lalu cepat-cepat kembali bertemu teman-temannya, itu saja!

Leighton mengangguk antusias. “Sudah kuduga, kau pasti tidak ingat. Walau begitu, aku tetap saja datang ke sini dan berbincang denganmu sebelum memutarbalikkan waktu. Rasanya sudah seperti sebuah tradisi.”

_“Apa aku di masa lalu meminta hal tersebut padamu?”_

“Tidak juga. Waktu itu aku bertanya apakah aku bisa melakukan hal ini, lalu kau tertarik dengan ideku itu. Katamu, _aku senang kalau ada yang mengajakku bicara santai sebelum aku mati,_ begitu. Mungkin karena kita menggunakan sihir ini untuk tujuan yang sama.”

_“Tujuan yang sama?”_

Memangnya Leighton mau menyelamatkan apa, sampai ia harus mencari tahu bagaimana cara menggunakan sihir yang belum pernah terdengar sebelumnya?

“Kau terlalu mencintai Ratana. Aku terlalu mencintai Vrey. Sampai kapan pun, kita akan selalu berusaha untuk berdiri di sisi orang yang kita cintai. Benar, kan?”

Odyss mengangguk, sementara Valadin mengernyitkan kening. Apa mereka sedang membicarakan Ratu Ratana? Ada hubungan apa di antara Odyss dan sang Ratu?

“Karena itu kita menggunakan Sihir Waktu. Untuk mengulang kembali waktu dan menghabiskan masa lalu bersama orang-orang terkasih. Lalu ketika waktu mereka habis, kita akan mengulangnya lagi, dan lagi, dan lagi.”

Oh. Itu sebabnya Leighton mengetahui Menara Zelbiel.

Ia selalu mengulang waktu agar bisa hidup bersama dengan Vrey. Ketika Vrey meninggal, Leighton akan kembali mengulang waktu.

_“Jadi orang yang kau kasihi sudah meninggal di waktu ini?”_

Apa itu berarti Vrey menghembuskan napas terakhirnya saat mereka mengambil Relik Safir? Memangnya apa yang terjadi saat ia meninggalkan mereka berdua?

“Betul. Kami dihadang oleh komplotan Valadin sebelum ada acara penting, lalu Vrey memutuskan untuk menyerah tanpa perlawanan. Aneh, baru kali ini ia menyerah secepat itu. Mungkin kali ini aku sedang menempuh cabang yang berbeda dari biasanya. Lalu mendadak, Laruen menusukkan racun mematikan secara diam-diam.”

Laruen membunuh Vrey saat gadis itu menyerahkan Relik Safir? Valadin tahu kalau Laruen membenci kembarannya tersebut, namun ia tidak membayangkan kalau rekannya akan melakukan hal sekeji ini. Mengapa Laruen tidak mengatakan apa-apa? Apa ia tahu kalau Valadin juga menyimpan perasaan untuk Vrey, makanya Laruen diam saja?

Pada akhirnya, perjalanan ini benar-benar memakan harga yang mahal. Kebencian Laruen adalah sesuatu yang bisa ia cegah, namun ia tidak pernah mengambil tindakan apa pun. Valadin membiarkan setitik air mata jatuh, berharap tidak ada yang memperhatikannya.

_“Dan sihir penyembuhmu tidak bekerja padanya?”_

“Begitulah. Kautahu sendiri, kan, kita tidak bisa menghentikan waktu tanpa menanggung konsekuensinya. Dan berbeda denganmu, aku tidak berniat menanggung konsekuensi itu kalau dia tidak ada di sisiku.”

Tunggu. “Maaf mengganggu, namun kalian tadi berkata bahwa menghentikan waktu memiliki konsekuensi?”

“Oh, aku lupa, ada Valadin di sini!” Leighton berbalik badan dan menggerakkan tangannya agar sang Elvar berdiri mendekat. “Ayo sini, aku akan jelaskan padamu cara kerja sihir waktu untuk kesekian kalinya.”

Valadin yang penasaran, akhirnya berdiri di depan Odyss, sosok yang harusnya ia bunuh saat ini. _“Sihir ini dapat dipelajari oleh siapa pun yang memiliki niat kuat, namun dampaknya sangat berbahaya jika salah digunakan. Kami berdua kebetulan memiliki alasan yang amat kuat dan tidak membahayakan, karena itu kami lulus ujian.”_

“Alasan macam apa yang dianggap kuat namun tidak membahayakan?”

“Kami berdua ingin hidup di samping orang yang kami cintai, itu saja,” jawab Leighton dengan santai. “Odyss dan Ratana saling mencintai satu sama lain, namun Ratana harus menikah dengan orang lain.”

_“Ketika istana ini hampir hancur, aku berusaha untuk mencari cara menyelamatkan Ratana, namun semua jalan yang kutempuh hanya berakhir dalam kegagalan. Pada akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk menunggu generasi lain yang akan menemukan jalan untuk menyelesaikan semua ini.”_

“Waktu berjalan seperti aliran sungai yang bercabang-cabang. Setiap pilihan membuat cabang baru. Kembali ke masa lalu itu sangat mudah, kita hanya perlu melangkah mundur hingga ke akar yang kita ingin tempuh. Kalau kita ingin ke masa depan, rasanya agak sulit, karena kita tidak tahu cabang mana yang akan kita ambil. Namun menghentikan waktu, itu yang paling sulit. Kau harus menghentikan semua aliran waktu, termasuk dirimu sendiri dan hal-hal di sekitarmu.”

_“Dan jalan itulah yang kuambil. Aku berusaha menghentikan waktu, termasuk diriku sendiri dan reruntuhan ini. Aku menjebak diriku sendiri dalam Ruang Waktu. Satu-satunya cara untuk menghentikan Ruang Waktu ini adalah dengan membunuh orang yang membentuk distorsi ini.”_

“Aku sendiri tidak mau menghentikan waktu. Aku hanya ingin berada di sisi Vrey selamanya, itu saja. Jadi aku mempelajari sihir waktu hanya untuk memutar waktu setiap kali Vrey meninggal.”

Valadin mengerjapkan matanya. “Jadi ... sudah berapa kali kau memutar waktu?”

“Tidak tahu. Aku bahkan sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali aku berhenti menghitung. Soalnya setiap kali Vrey meninggal, fokusku hanya memutarbalikkan waktu. Maklum, aku cinta mati padanya!”

Manusia satu ini benar-benar membicarakan kematian seperti mainan belaka. Hati Valadin bahkan masih terasa begitu perih setiap kali ada yang menyebutkan kematian Vrey, namun Leighton menganggapnya seperti hal biasa. Sebenarnya moral apa yang dipegang pemuda ini?

“Jangan kaget begitu,” kata Leighton sembari menepuk punggung tangan Valadin. “Aku sepertinya sudah mengulang waktu seperti ini ratusan kali, jadi kematian Vrey sudah tidak terlalu menyakitkan bagiku. Hidup terlalu lama juga mengubah seseorang, lho. Kemampuanku untuk berempati sudah tidak sebagus waktu aku masih menjadi Raja Granville.” Pemuda itu merentangkan kedua tangannya. “Ah, aku jadi kangen hidup sebagai orang kaya! Mungkin kali ini aku akan mencoba menjadi raja lagi?”

_“Jangan coba-coba. Empati adalah nilai utama yang harus dipegang oleh seorang raja, jika ia ingin kerajaannya berkembang dengan baik.”_

“Wah, terima kasih atas sarannya, tapi aku sudah pernah jadi raja tiran, kok! Jadi raja yang baik sudah pernah, jadi raja yang jahat juga sudah pernah. Jadi pencuri pernah, jadi pedagang juga pernah. Apa lagi ya, yang belum aku kerjakan? Hm ....”

“Kau benar-benar sudah hilang akal,” ujar Valadin dengan mata terbelalak. “Memangnya hidup itu mainan belaka?”

“Ketika kamu bisa membalikkan waktu, ya. Hidup itu seperti permainan belaka.” Leighton tersenyum lebar, dengan sorot mata bagaikan orang yang kehilangan kewarasan. “Namun saat aku bersama dengan Vrey, aku merasa normal kembali. Sepertinya memang hanya dia yang bisa menjagaku tetap waras.”

Gila. Ini semua gila. Kalau ini harga yang harus dibayar demi sihir waktu, Valadin tidak yakin ia sanggup menanggungnya. “Memangnya hidup tua bersama Vrey saja tidak cukup, kah?”

“Kaupikir aku tidak pernah melihat Vrey hidup sampai tua dan beruban?” Leighton mengerutkan keningnya. “Justru aku mencari tahu tentang sihir waktu saat berumur 80-an tahun, tidak lama setelah Vrey meninggal dengan tenang.”

“Lalu mengapa—”

“Saat itu, aku pernah merasakan hidup tanpa Vrey. Aku menghabiskan empat tahun, membohongi diriku sendiri kalau ia telah pergi dari hidupku, berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melepasnya pergi namun tidak mampu. Detik pertama ia kembali dalam hidupku, aku sudah tahu kalau aku tidak akan kuat menahan kepergiannya untuk kedua kali.”

_“Leighton ....”_

“Ada banyak dosa yang telah kaulakukan, Valadin. Terlalu banyak. Berkali-kali aku melihat Vrey meninggal, atau nyaris meninggal, itu semua karena obsesimu yang tidak sehat. Jadi jangan hakimi aku sebagai orang gila, karena kuberitahukan padamu saat ini juga: keputusanmu untuk meminjam kekuatan para Aether adalah keputusan yang salah. Percayalah, aku sudah melihatmu melakukan kesalahan yang sama ratusan kali.”

Obsesi tidak sehat? Keputusan yang salah? Orang gila ini sedang bicara apa? Valadin sudah tidak bisa membatalkan ambisinya begitu saja, karena ia sudah berjalan sejauh ini.

“Dan aku punya seribu alasan untuk membencimu. Berkali-kali aku ingin membalas dendam karena kau telah merenggut Vrey dariku, namun aku menahannya karena balas dendam tidak akan membawa Vrey kembali. Sihir waktu ini yang bisa. Dan lama-kelamaan, amarahku berubah menjadi rasa tidak peduli. Aku tidak peduli padamu. Aku tidak peduli pada dunia, benua ini bisa hancur kapan pun ia mau. Yang aku pedulikan saat ini hanyalah Vrey, itu saja.”

Sorot mata Leighton sangat dingin. Terlalu dingin. Valadin rasanya ingin bersimpuh dan meminta ampun, namun harga dirinya menahannya dari melakukan hal-hal yang tidak sepantasnya.

Sang mantan Raja Granville bangkit berdiri dan mengeliat. “Ah, sepertinya aku sudah bicara terlalu banyak! Maaf, Odyss, kali ini kita tidak bisa berbincang terlalu banyak, Valadin terus-menerus mengganggu obrolan kita. Vrey sudah menungguku di masa lalu!”

_“Tidak masalah. Aku juga tidak boleh membiarkan pencabut nyawaku menunggu terlalu lama.”_

“Benar, benar,” tanggap Leighton yang mulai berjalan kembali ke arah tangga. “Kalau begitu, sampai bertemu di aliran waktu lainnya! Aku undur diri dulu!”

_“Sampai jumpa, manusia.”_

Valadin hanya terdiam, seluruh tubuhnya membeku dengan pengetahuan yang baru didapatkannya.

_“Jadi, tunggu apa lagi? Leighton tidak akan bisa mengaktifkan sihirnya kalau kau belum membunuhku.”_

* * *

Ledakan besar mengguncang tanah, dan ombak besar menerpa.

“Susul Valadin, sana,” ujar Leighton sembari tersenyum lebar kepada teman-teman Valadin yang masih menunggu di luar istana. “Ia sudah menyelesaikan misinya dengan baik.”

Karth mengerutkan kening dalam keraguan, namun Ellanese sudah mendorong yang lain untuk menyusul Valadin dan meninggalkan Leighton sendirian. Pemuda itu menghembuskan napas panjang dan menikmati aliran waktu yang kembali berjalan dengan normal di sekitar menara.

“Vrey, aku akan datang padamu, segera.”

Dan dalam sekejap, pemuda itu menghilang dalam aliran waktu.

* * *

Vrey cepat-cepat memasang sepatu dan berjingkat menuju tirai kamar, lalu menyibakkan tirai dengan pelan-pelan agar tidak membangunkan Aelwen. Ia tidak perlu kawan untuk mengumpulkan sayap Nymph, terima kasih banyak.

Sayangnya, Aelwen sudah berdiri di hadapannya dengan sebuah seringai lebar. “Mau ke mana, Vrey? Hutan Telssier, kan? Aku ikut.”

(sekali lagi, Vrey dan Leighton saling jatuh cinta, bagaikan takdir.)

**Author's Note:**

> Halo! Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, aku menulis fanfiksi Bahasa Indonesia lagi! Uwaaaaa, sudah lama sekali! Butuh waktu dua bulan untuk menyelesaikan karya _one-shot_ terpanjangku ini (karena terlalu sibuk nge-stan skz maafkaaann >///<)
> 
> Di tengah masa karantina ini, aku akhirnya sempat membaca serial Ther Melian, dan aku suka banget dengan Leighton! Kak Shienny dapat menulis adegan fantasi dengan sangat baik, apalagi adegan bertarungnya. Aku jujur kesulitan di adegan-adegan tersebut, makanya banyak yang aku skip hahahah :D:D kapan-kapan ajari kami cara menulis adegan laga yang baik dong, Kak!
> 
> Tadinya aku mau menulis yang pendek-pendek saja, namun entah mengapa pembicaraan antara Vrey dan Leighton mengalir dengan lancar, sampai-sampai adegan pertama saja menghabiskan 600 kata. Dari situ aku sadar, fic ini bakal panjang sekali. Aku benar-benar menikmati setiap momen menulis fic ini, dan aku sangat berterima kasih kepada Kak Shienny atas karakter-karakter keren ini. Maaf ya Kak, kalau ada banyak karakterisasi yang salah dan lain sebagainya, apalagi aku juga menambahkan _headcanon_ -ku sendiri tentang Sihir Waktu seenak udel huehehehehe :D:D
> 
> Dan terima kasih juga bagi para pembaca yang sudah sampai di akhir cerita! Jangan lupa istirahat! Sampai jumpa di fanfic lainnya! Dan dimohon krisar-nya demi kehidupan yang lebih baik uwu!
> 
> Salam,
> 
> leevee


End file.
